Little Red Riding Hood A Feudal Fairy Tale
by GrimmSisters
Summary: AU: Follow Kagome and Rin through their adventures in our twist of Little Red Riding Hood! This isn't your orndinary Fairy Tale Sequel added. Under The Rainbow When the Moon is Full.
1. Grandma

1Little Red Riding Hood

A Feudal Fairytale

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha

A nightmare woke her from her deep sleep. She ran to the person that could comfort her most.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm scared!"

Little Sasha ran to her parent's bedroom and stopped at the door. She put her puppy ear to the door and listened to the sounds inside. What she heard disturbed her greatly.

"Sounds like Daddy is hurting mommy again! I need to help her." She whispered to herself.

Sensing that someone was near, Inuyasha rolled off Kagome. He threw her nightgown at her as he put on his boxers.

"What is wrong? Didn't you like it?"

"It's not you. We just have a visitor at our door." He chuckled as he turned toward the door.

"Well c'mon get in here! I know you are out there!"

Sasha jumped at her father's words and timidly opened the door and went into the room.

Inuyasha stood next to the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and smirked down at his daughter.

"Are you okay Mommy? Was Daddy hurting you again?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both sweat dropped and blushed at her innocent words. Kagome quickly came around and got out of bed. She strolled calmly over to her daughter noticing how frightened she was. She knelt down in front of her and took her into a motherly embrace. Sasha's eyes quickly began to water.

"Tell me what is wrong dearest. Mommy is here." Kagome cooed at her daughter into her puppy ear.

Sasha cried into her shoulder and told her about the bad dream she had. Inuyasha watched from the bed into which he returned. He watched with pride filled eyes at his mate and pup. Love filling him even more then before and glad that things had turned out the way it did. Though as Kagome stood and started for the bed. His need for her growing, but was quickly satiated as he saw Sasha coming back to the bed with her.

"Feh." He grumbled and rolled his eyes. He pulled down the covers for both of them to snuggle with him, as this was quickly becoming a routine.

Kagome climbed in behind Sasha in the king size bed and both sidled up and cuddled next to Inuyasha. He pulled the covers up on them all and was about to doze off to sleep knowing that his night of passion was ruined. Then Sasha's bell like voice startled him.

"Mommy tell me a fairytale."

"Which one would you like to hear?"

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha got to say before Kagome shot him a warning glance and mouthed the words.

"Sit boy."

He quickly shut his trap and let her handle their child. Kagome began to ignore him as she stroked her fingers through her daughter's hair listing off fairytales to tell her.

"How about Cinderella, Peter Pan, Snow White, or Repunzel?"

Sasha grimaced at those and shook her head vigorously.

"No. No. No. I want to hear the fairytale of how you met daddy and how Auntie Sango met Uncle Miroku too."

Inuyasha grinned evilly over at Kagome with triumph in his eyes. Kagome went really white in the face except for her blood red cheeks. Like a happy puppy he eagerly sat up and offered to tell the story.

"I'll tell it if you don't want to."

Kagome turned to face him with nothing but malice in her voice. "Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha was quickly on his face on the bed unable to sit up for quite some time. Sasha seeing that her daddy was in such a position she started laughing at her father.

"Silly Daddy." She giggled and bent down and kissed him on the back of the head. She giggled once again as she got a warm grunt from him.

Kagome opened her arms and Sasha climbed into her lap ready for her tale. Kagome looked down at her and began her story.

"Well it all began with a girl that came into possession of a red kimono and a Shikon Jewel…."

"I'm off! Don't worry about the cold! I have the Red Kimono Grandma had given me!"

"Okay Kagome! Have fun!"

In the well house, a voice by her side piped up to Kagome. "You sure we will be alright on this journey?"

Kagome looked down at the basket at her side and smiled.

"It's okay Sango. Grandmother Keade has Kilala. She will be waiting for us. So don't worry. We'll have Grandma turn you back with the jewel and I will heal her with it. Which just happens to be safely hidden in your…."

Kagome was quickly cut off by a loud shrieking voice. She turned to see whom it was and was met with broken wood flying everywhere. Her sister was standing there panting, her yellow backpack on the ground barely being held in her hand.

"Rin! Why are you here?"

"You…aren't…leaving…. without…me…."

Kagome looked exasperated and Sango let out a loud sigh.

"You can go on one condition Rin…." Sango spoke softly.

"Anything just please let me join you? I need to get out of this house. The malls bore me…."

Sango would have had an evil grin on her face if she wasn't a basket.

"You can't talk to any demons." She said flatly.

Shock and absolute horror crossed Rin's face. Her jaw had fallen to the floor. Kagome just looked from Sango to Rin and sweat dropped.

"Sango does have a point. The last time you came with us, Sango was turned into a basket in turn for your freedom."

Rin whined back at her elder sister, "Okay what happened with Jaken was not my fault."

"Yes it was. If the toad wasn't so in love with you as to add you to his collection then Sango wouldn't have jumped in his way and turned into a basket instead. So yeah, I might have missed the part where it wasn't your fault."

Rin rolled her eyes and her shoulders slumped. "Okay maybe had I not talked to him and he thought I was absolutely gorgeous. None of this would have happened. So yes, I'm sorry. So can we go now?"

Both Sango and Kagome sweat dropped and just decided to give in to the girl.

"Fine Rin let's go. Sango wants to be returned to human form as soon as possible. I also want to get there before night falls to make camp."

Rin nodded and they all leapt into the well. Darkness enveloped them and they faded from the modern world.

"You did it again Rin." Kagome scowled and Sango sighed.

"What did I do this time!"

Rin took her turn from climbing out of the well to find that night had fallen in feudal Japan. Rin sweat dropped.

"Sorry."

"Well, for this you get to go collect the fire wood." Kagome ordered as she stood from the lip of the well carrying Sango off into a clearing near by.

"WHAT! BY MYSELF! You have got to be kidding me! Wait… where are you going… Fine! I'll go this way and collect the firewood. Humph." Rin stamped off.

Rin wandered off into the near by darkness with the flashlight she happened to bring with her. She searched the forest floor for the wood mumbling and grumbling to herself, unaware that she was being watched from the treetops by an unknown presence.


	2. What Big Eyes

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha

A little white female dog came running into the room of her Lord, nervous and hyper as usual. Her tail wagging with her excitement.

"Milord! Milord! Is there something wrong! How may I be of service?"

"Of course there is something wrong. I want you to go into the forest and find where that stench is coming from. Make sure it is not another stunt pulled by my insolent half brother."

"But…but…Milord it is dark out there…. and you know what your brother did to my ears…. the last time…"she whimpered.

"Daisy I'm not giving you a choice."

"Please…please Milord I'll go if you come with me…I don't want my ears pulled again…."

The lord turned to look at the whimpering pup. He strode out of the castle knowing that this is the only way this gets resolved

Up in the trees the Lord looked down at the girl that had invaded his territory. His right hand clenched into a fist and unclenched in a fashion that was new to Daisy.

"What are you going to do to her Milord? Maim her, torture her, kill her? Can I have her legs? Please Milord? Can I at least have the left leg? Looks good enough to eat. Leg.. Legs.. The left leg..." Daisy had begun to twitch and tremble.

Daisy began to twitch even more as they continued to watch the girl. The lord gulped and his mouth turned into a smirk that made Daisy take a jump back and stare at her Lord.

"Milord?"

"Go back to the castle and wait for further orders."

"Milord you want me to do what?"

"I didn't stutter. Go back to the castle…now."

"Yes…yes…Milord."

Without further protest Daisy scampered across the treetops back to the castle. The Lord barely noticed as he stared at the beauty before him. Breathing in the new scent he now found intoxicating.

Without waiting another second he jumped from the treetops in one silent motion. He landed right in front of her scaring the wits out of her. She fell on her backside with a huff. She stared up at him and looked right into his amber eyes. His silver hair blowing in the wind. The moon was high in the night sky. Time seemed to stand still as each in turn stared into each other's eyes.

"Uhhh….muhhuhh…." Rin's breathing became quick. Her pulse began to soar the more he stared at her. She also became more self-conscious under his gaze. She didn't falter under his stare however.

"This forest is in my domain. State your name and your business." He didn't show any sign of emotion although his pulse had began to quicken and a bead of sweat went down his neck.

" My name…my name is Rin Higurashi. What is yours?" she was undaunted by his title and his manor. He was taken back by this show of uninterested in his name or his superiority. He felt obligated somehow to give her his name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin half heard what he said as she was now standing near him and was running her fingers through his hair. His eyes went wide as he felt her breath in his ear.

"What conditioner do you use? My, my…tsk… My hair can never get this silky and fine. What do you do to it every night? Do you tie it up or leave it down. Do you use a comb or do you brush? Well, being a Lord do you have someone else brush it or sorry comb it? What is wrong? Why aren't you answering…."

Her words were quickly cut off by feel of his soft lips on hers. She closed her eyes as he drew her near him and took in her scent and continued the kiss. What was supposed to just shut her up became more. Another scent was rising in her and he wanted to taste more of that scent on his lips and touch more of her with his hands.

Without warning she pulled away a bit stunned, but a sense of duty told her she had to. He looked her deeply into her eyes with a longing he never felt before.

_What is this?_

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand his reaction to the girl. He has never acted in such a way before. He scowled, not liking his earlier actions. He didn't know what had attracted him to her so fast. Was it the dark almost black hair or her cinnamon eyes? Or was it her sweet smile? Maybe that combination is what had triggered his memory.

"_Sesshoumaru? Come here a second dear. Would you like to have your future read?"_

_A ten-year-old Sesshoumaru walked calmly over to his aunt. He sat down in front of her._

"_Give me your hand Sessh…"_

_Sesshoumaru held out the hand she wanted and she began to read his future._

"_Well my dear, your future holds you on the throne of the entire western lands. You will marry early in life. Love her with all your heart Sesshoumaru, and she will give you her world. But her soul is torn; it wants blood. But her up bringing has tamed that nature. She will be candied and kind on the outside, but anger her and she will turn. "_

"_What would she look like aunt?"_

"_She will have almost charcoal hair, short and tied to the side. Her eyes; you will get lost in their depths. She will have angelic laughter and…" she paused to chuckle. " She'll talk a mile a minute."_

"_Sesshoumaru do not let her get away. Claim Her the second you see her. For she will bring you great fortunes and a beautiful family." His aunt had finished._

Sesshoumaru had snapped out of his daze. He realized that this was the woman his aunt was talking about.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, but I have to get firewood back to my sister and Sango before they get cold. Of course they also need to eat something which I brought in my backpack which is still on my back…"

He kissed her again not knowing what else to do to get her to stop rambling. He pulled away this time and smirked at her.

"I will guide you to your sister and friend."

She nodded. For once in her life words failed her. Without warning her, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her into the night. She curled into his soft fur content to just be silent.


	3. You have

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.

"She has been gone quite awhile Kagome. You sure she will be fine?" Sango shivered in her spot on the rock near the fire pit had there been firewood for a fire.

Kagome shrugged. "She'll be fine. She's probably off gallivanting with some horrid demon of some sort. When she gets tired and hungry, she'll come strolling in."

From the near by trees and shrubs Sesshoumaru and Rin listened in on the conversation. Rin looked perplexed, as her sister's words were harsh on the demon near her.

"I'm horrid I see…"

"No no no! Not you Lord Sesshoumaru! She was just referring to the other demons that have…crossed my path…."

"I see…"

When he turned away from Rin back to the campsite he smirked as he looked at Kagome. Resting on her head and shoulders was none other then his filthy brother's haori. He turned to Rin and bowed to her.

"I must leave you for now. I will be back for you."

Without waiting for a reply he bounded off into the darkness leaving her there stunned with another loss for words. When she finally came to she realized what her goal was to begin with and that she had nothing to show for it.

"I'm so going to get pummeled by Kagome…. she never has to know about him…not ever…."she shivered.

She collected herself and began to scour the nearby forest floor for as much wood she could find. Or anything that looked like wood. With a hand full she strolled into camp with a huge grin on her face. For obvious reasons.

Kagome and Sango watched her stroll over to the fire hole and put the wood into the pit and pulled out a lighter and started a fire. She took out two cups of instant ramen. Kagome stood up and walked to stand in front of a surprised Rin.

"Who was he?"

Rin's jaw hit the camp floor as Sango sweat dropped then started to giggle so hard she fell off the rock she was sitting on with a thump.

Sesshoumaru soared through the woods following his half brother's scent. He really didn't need to. He knew where he slept and spent most of his time. Upon arrival heard his brother's soft snores coming from a near by treetop. He looked around the near by surroundings. He quickly found the sleeping hanyou up on a branch that was over hanging a hot spring. The heat of the spring was keeping the hanyou warm for the night. Without his kimono he was susceptible to the elements. Sesshoumaru strolled over to the base of the tree and called up to him trying to rouse him.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou kept sleeping. Soft snores still being heard. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and began again to call to him.

"Inuyasha!"

Yet again nothing but snores met the demon lord's ears. Without so much as a flinch the lord brought out his lightning whip and grabbed the sleeping hanyou's ankle and pulled. Inuyasha was soon blubbering and panting his way out of the hot spring below him. He growled menacingly at his older brother who was now towering over him.

"What the hell did you do that for? I already had my bath today!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Keh."

Inuyasha climbed out of the spring and stood in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. Sesshoumaru paid his demeanor no mind.

"I need your services."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"And in return for these…services…" he spat. "What is in it for me?"

"Believe me, Inuyasha, you'll be rewarded." Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly.

" Then I see no need to help you."

Without warning Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist and had the lightning whip wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and he had pulled till he was on his knees in front of him. Inuyasha was panting from the constriction.

"I could end this now…" Sesshoumaru said with as much delight he could without giving it away.

"Fine, name it and I'll do it."

"I want you to protect a couple of human females from Kouga and his wolf pack. They are near the abandoned well five miles from here. Think you can handle this task?"

"Feh. I can do that. What is so special about a couple of human females to you anyways?"

Sesshoumaru took his whip and again knocked Inuyasha back into the spring.

"You will see my dear half brother." He said turning away from him and headed back into the darkness. Inuyasha growled from the hot spring.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru." He said rubbing his neck.

Inuyasha got out of the spring and jumped up to his branch where he was before and shook himself dry for the most part. Afterwards he stood up and sniffed the air and quickly caught the girls' scent. Inuyasha smirked and bounded into the forest following it.

Inuyasha found the clearing in no time. As he approached the campsite he saw a shadowy figure watching the girls as they slept. Thinking that Kouga had found them already he quickly reacted. He struck the back of the shadow's head. This sent the figure into the clearing in a roll. Inuyasha looked on stunned to see a blur of purple and black.

"Whoops…" he mumbled as he watched helplessly.

The figure rolled into the campsite only to land with his head in the soft backside of a basket. Sango screamed her rage and fear, which woke Kagome and Rin from their deep slumber.

"Uhhh…Sango why are you screaming?" Rin asked as she wiped the sleepy time from her eyes oblivious to the object in Sango's rear.

Kagome jumped up with a start and had pulled on the red kimono by habit. She stood up and rushed over to aide her friend. She began to assault the intruder by stamping on his back. This aroused the object on the intruder's back.

"Ow!" cried a small innocent boy's voice.

This caused Kagome to pause in mid stomp and sweat drop. She brought her foot back down to her side and pulled Sango off of the intruder's head and backed away. Rin sat on the side still wiping her eyes in a daze to her surroundings.

"Who…who…who are you and what do you want with…with…Sango you Pervert!"

The confused man rubbed his head with a glad and yet puzzled look on his face.

"My name is Miroku. This here is Shippou." Miroku gestures to his back where his cloak began to speak.

"That's right. I don't like to be stepped on either," said Shippou whimpering. After saying so he transformed into his true form. Before Kagome and Rin's eyes stood a tiny kitsune. Both Kagome and Rin hollered at the same time and charged the poor fox half out of his skin.

"OH MY GOD HE IS SO CUTE!"

Shippou took off for the nearest shelter. In her hurry to hug the kitsune, Kagome had dropped Sango. Shippou instinctively ran for the basket. He dove inside quivering with fear. Sango let him in knowing and sensing his terror.

"Kagome, Rin, calm down, the poor boy is scared."

Kagome and Rin stopped and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry. He was just so cute." Rin piped in.

"You think every demon you come across is cute." Sango scoffed letting the kitsune out.

Shippou then scampered over to Miroku and changed back into his cloak. Miroku just chuckled at the antics before him.

Rin rolled her eyes.

"No I don't Sango. For instance I don't think that one over there is at all." Rin pointed in the direction that Miroku had rolled from.


	4. the better to

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha stood there shocked. He hadn't moved or made a sound to alert the females to his presence. He didn't know what to do. He was beside himself. Kagome slowly turned, straining to see the demon that Rin was pointing to. As Inuyasha watched her, his heart began to skip beats. He caught a whiff of her scent and was intrigued.

"Come out here demon, we know you are in there!" Kagome hollered.

Inuyasha stared at her from the darkness not sure what to do. He decided there was no point in hiding anymore and strolled into the circle with his arms tucked into his white sleeves across his chest.

"Keh." Was all he said before walking over to Rin and stood facing her nose to nose.

"What did you do? Smell me?"

Rin crinkled her nose.

" Like…No! I heard you panting and…"

Inuyasha took another whiff of her scent and smirked.

"You smell like my brother."

Rin's eyes grew wide as saucers. Her cheeks and face became as red as the kimono on Kagome's back. She turned to face her sister. Kagome had her arms much like Inuyasha's in the red sleeves across her chest and glared at her.

"So, there was a he."

Rin sweat dropped and looked away from her sister.

"Uhh…no…no…there was no demon…heh…hehe…."

Kagome wasn't fooled by her sister's antics. She methodically walked towards her cowering sister to tower above her. Rin was on the ground shaking with fear her hands were in front of her face waving them back and forth frantically. With a heated tone she inquired her sister about the demon she had met.

"What was his name…Rin…?"

"Guys?" Sango piped in.

"Alright, alright. Maybe I met one very sexy demon…."

Inuyasha snorted in the background at her remark.

"Hey guys!" Sango said once more.

"What is his name Rin!" Kagome hollered

Rin cowered further onto her knees at her sister's ranting. All were oblivious of the antics of Miroku and hanyou. Inuyasha watched the girl that was wearing his kimono with interest. He couldn't help noticing how well it fit her curves.

Miroku had sat down on the rock that Sango had once been sitting on. He watched the girls with a grin. In his reverie he had absentmindedly picked up Sango and put her in his lap. He then proceeded to pet her handle without a second thought. Sango was shaking with rage.

"GUYS!" Sango screamed as loud as she could.

Both girls turned and yelled at her disgruntled for being interrupted.

"WHAT!"

At this Inuyasha turned in the same direction at what they were speaking to. At the sight he sweat dropped.

"Have you forgotten about someone already?" Sango said irritably.

"Who would we forget Sango?" Rin questioned.

"The demon and mainly the PERVERT STROKING ME!"

Inuyasha fell over with mocking laughter at this sentence. At hearing his laughter Kagome briskly walked over to Miroku and snatched Sango out of his grasp. She turned and glared at the laughing hanyou still on the ground.

"That's right. Who are you, demon?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha stopped his laughter and stood up dusting off his garments and looked at her annoyed.

"Keh. What's it to ya thief?"

"Thief! Who are you calling a thief!"

"You stole my red kimono, wench!"

"My Grandma had given me this kimono!"

"Which she stole from me!"

Being fed up with his attitude Kagome without a second thought tossed Sango behind her. She landed back into the lap of Miroku who replaced his concern for the situation back into a smile at the object in his lap. As he began to watch the scene again, he stroked her handle. Sango began to twitch.

Kagome stormed over to Inuyasha and stood nose to nose to him

"What did you call me!"

"I didn't stutter! I called you a thief, wench!"

Kagome fumed. She turned to her sister. Much to her dismay she found that she was daydreaming. This just fueled the fire within Kagome. What stunned her most she was speaking and making gestures as she did so.

"Oh….Lord Sesshoumaru…tehe…not here they can see us….."Rin giggled as her cheeks turned crimson.

"Oh so that is his name Rin."

The sound of her name brought her round from her dream to look at her sister. The glare she received told her that she had said something she wasn't supposed to. Kagome had lost her train of thought with Inuyasha and started for her sister.

"Rin, hand me the necklace. I'll teach boy a lesson…" she growled.

Rin scrambled for her backpack, and handed the necklace to Kagome with a shaking hand. Kagome was concentrating on the necklace and the hanyou once more. Being left to her own devices, she returned to her daydream.

"Mmmmm…you know where this leads Lord Sesshoumaru…." She moaned.

Kagome put all of her attention on the necklace.

"There was a word I was to say with this…what was it…."

Inuyasha's temper flared at being ignored. He stalked over to her and grabbed the collar of the kimono. Her thoughts were brought back to her current situation from this action.

"Let go of me!"

"Not till you give me back my kimono!"

He pulled harder on the collar picking her up off her feet. Kagome gasped at this action. In her distress she flung her arms back trying to get him to let go. In her actions the necklace in her hand had slipped around his head and onto his neck. Shocked, Inuyasha let go. Kagome dropped hard onto her rump. She stood up and turned to face him.

Inuyasha struggled to get the necklace off of his neck. While he was preoccupied Kagome was trying to remember the sub due word.

"Oh what was it?"

Inuyasha thought it futile and decided to go back to trying to get his kimono.

"Give me my damn kimono!" He reached for her aiming for the lapel.

Kagome misinterpreted his action as a potential grope. She took a step back and her foot slipped upon Miroku's staff, which he had laid next to him on the ground. Her foot rolled a top the staff causing her to loose balance. Quickly, Inuyasha went to grab her before she fell, but his action further scared Kagome. Thoughtlessly she had called out the subdue word.

"Sit boy!"

The word sent Inuyasha face first down on top of her. The strength of the pull forced the air from Kagome and Inuyasha's lungs. Dizzy Inuyasha bent his head to regain himself and found his lips meeting something soft. Opening his eyes he stared into Kagome's shocked gaze. Not realizing what he had done, he pulled his head back. Her stare still one of shock.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? You are the one that used the spell."

She didn't answer him. All she could do was stare as tears began to flow down her red cheeks. This further confused him till he heard the cries of her sister next to him.

"Way to go Kagome! I knew you had it in you all along! About time you kissed someone!"

Complete horror crossed his face as he looked at her again. The hurt that was on her face wrenched at his heart. He didn't know why.

The spell wore off and Inuyasha stood back up and turned his back to her.

"Feh. It's your own fault."

Kagome half heard his words as more tears went down her cheeks. She turned towards Miroku and Sango not wanting to look at him anymore then she had to. The thief had stolen her first kiss. Through her tears she saw that Miroku had fallen asleep on Sango's handle, patting her in the rear as he slept. A grin of shear bliss crossed his lips as he did so. Sango had watched the scene before her in shock not really realizing what Miroku was doing. Kagome didn't say a word and hardly looked up as she walked over and pulled Sango free from his grasp. Miroku stirred as he noticed his face was no longer being supported by the lovely basket. He opened his eyes and watched the scene unfold before him.

"Come Rin we are going to Grandma's right now. I no longer want to stay here."

Rin snapped from her dream and just stood there looking at her. Before Kagome took a step Rin walked over to her and snatched Sango from her grasp and sat down on the ground next to Miroku.

"We aren't going anywhere at this hour. If you need to calm down go for a walk or something."

Exasperated at her sister's stubbornness, she marched off past Inuyasha and into the nearby woods. Tears began to reform as she walked further into the forest.

Back at camp Inuyasha watched her go with a confused look on his face. He turned to face her sister who had her head resting on Miroku's knee cradling Sango in her grasp. He proceeded to walk over to them and began to sit down across from the girl Kagome had called Rin.

"What is her problem? Not like I care."

Rin yawned and looked at him with a half smile.

"A girl's first kiss is supposed to be special. Hers it seems was not."

With that said she pulled a now sleeping Sango further into her lap and fell back to sleep. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He turned away from her still confused by this, but slowly reality of the situation was dawning on him.

Miroku opened his eyes and saw that Inuyasha was still sitting here and not going after the girl. He rolled his eyes towards the heavens and cursed himself for his fate.

"Why aren't you going after her, Inuyasha?"

Without turning around he answered the question.

"Because, it's her fault. She should apologize to me."

"From what I saw, it was you who were being callous. If for not trying to obtain an item without asking then none of this would have happened." Miroku flatly stated.

"Keh." Was all Miroku heard as he seen Inuyasha lift his head and an ear cocking to one side.

Inuyasha sniffed the air a little perturbed at what he smelled. It wasn't her, but it wasn't strong enough for him to make it out. He relaxed a bit. He went back to sulking.

"What is it Inuyasha? Something the matter?"

"It's nothing."

A strong scent then assaulted his nose. His hair on the back of his neck raised. A razor sharp scream emanated throughout the forest. Before Miroku could ask what was wrong Inuyasha had already bounded into the forest following scent and sound alike.


	5. see you with

Disclaimer; We do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome ran without thought. Branches raked across her face. Twigs snapped under her feet. She didn't stop till her feet met with water. A loud splash woke her from her thoughts.

How could he… 

She backed out of the stream, knelt down to the edge and looked at herself in the reflective water. She saw red-rimmed sockets and multiple scratches upon her skin. She sighed. She scooped handfuls of water and washed her face of grime and of any blood from the scratches. Kagome sat back and looked up into the night sky.

"Ouch! Damn it!" a husky male voice exclaimed.

He set back his to work after nursing his wound. After he finished with that task he sniffed the air. He caught the faint smell of blood. That's when he heard a loud splash sound from a stream not far from where he was. At this chance for a meal he dashed off in the direction the sound was deriving from.

He arrived at the stream much to his dismay there was no meal. Only a human female laying on the bank making weird noises. Curiously he crept up and peered down at her.

She is pretty cute…. that scent…that scent smells like him…does she belong to him?

He crouched closer to investigate her neck looking for the mark of mating. As he got closer to her, he heard her moan. It sent shivers down his spine.

Kagome stared up into the waning moon. Her thoughts went to her lips. She brushed them with lightly with her index finger.

"They were so soft…"

She closed her eyes and remembered them as if they were still upon hers. She moaned. As she did so a shadow had crossed over her. Finding it odd, she opened her eyes to see if the moon was going through an eclipse. Horror crossed her face. There standing above her was a male demon. She screamed with everything she had. The demon covered his ears as she did so. After screaming Kagome sprang to her feet and made to run away. Before she could the demon grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. In shock Kagome couldn't do anything but stare deep into his dark orbs.

"Uhh...uhhh... who are you?" she squeaked.

Before the demon could answer, Inuyasha appeared in front of them. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to the demon holding her.

"YOU!" they both hollered at one another.

Kagome sweat dropped. She looked from one to the other in complete confusion. They both began to growl at one another and got nose to nose. Kagome stood back not knowing what to do.

"Don't you lay a hand on her Kouga!"

"Why is she your mate?"

Inuyasha looked at him wide eyed and sweat dropped.

"N..n..no! Why would you think that?"

"Good, then she is unmarked. Not for long though." Kouga said with a sly chuckle.

He tightened his grip on Kagome's hand. She was speechless. Inuyasha fumed and growled even more. He rushed over to the other side of Kagome and grabbed her other hand. Kagome turned her head and looked at him. She turned her head from one to the other.

"She's not going anywhere with you flea bag!"

"Why not! You have no claim on her, Mutt!"

"Excuse me... guys..?"

"Well you still can't have her!"

"I say I can!"

"Guys!" Kagome had enough.

Both turned and looked at her with wide-eyed expressions. Kagome growled and shook their hands off.

"I belong to no one! Especially a mangy mutt and a dim-witted wolf!

With that out of her system she stomped off back to the campsite. Muttering to herself about how she should have gone to grandma's by herself. The wolf and hanyou just watched her go. After she was out of sight and hearing range they began their fight anew.

"Look what you done flea bag! Now I'll never get my kimono back!"

"Kimono? Is this all this is about?"

"What else did you think it was?" Inuyasha snorted.

Kouga grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to emphasize his point. Without thinking he pulled him too close. Not realizing that they were already nose-to-nose, their lips met.

"Daddy, why did you kiss the big, bad wolf?" Sasha interrupted giggling.

"WHAT! THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped out of bed to turn and face his mate.

Kagome chuckled. "That's not what I remember seeing that night."

"How would you know what happened anyway?"

Inuyasha looked down at his daughter and just sighed. Kagome couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She grabbed her sides in all out hysteria. Inuyasha just growled at her, which made her laugh even more.

"You didn't answer my question Kagome." he huffed.

Kagome sighed and brought her attention back to Inuyasha.

"I came back to the stream to give you two another piece of my mind. When I got there you two had other things on your minds." she held back another chuckle.

Sasha just looked at her daddy with a puzzled look on her face. He calmed down, sighed and patted his pup on the head. He leaned down and kissed her on her little ear. Sasha giggled and looked up at him with sparkles in her eyes. Kagome watched with endearment. Sasha tackled her father's chest in a giant hug. Inuyasha smiled down at her and returned it.

I never thought Inuyasha could ever be this sweet...Kagome looked on at the sight of them together. It warmed her heart. Even though the scene was cherish able, she wanted to continue her story.

"Come Sasha I want to continue the tale. No more interruptions."

"Yes, Momma."

Sasha released her father reluctantly and scampered back to her mother's embrace.

Inuyasha smiled and returned to his place along side Kagome.

"Fine. Finish the story."

"So, as I was saying, Kouga had just kissed your father…"

All at once Kouga and Inuyasha pushed away from one another. Inuyasha pushed so hard he knocked Kouga into the stream. Inuyasha began to spit and sputter.

"What… are… you doing! I thought you wanted Kagome you bastard?" he growled at Kouga who just resurfaced from the water.

Kouga sputtered and spat right back at him. "I could ask you the same thing you insolent little puppy !"

"Like hell! I just want my over coat back!"

Kouga got out of the stream and shook himself dry. (Much to the delight of all the lady fans )

"Whatever puppy. I will be back for my mate later. See nothing happens to her." He said dashing off into the woods once more.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR MATE!" Inuyasha hollered at him.

"Not for long puppy, you heard Kagome, She's going to grandma's house and I intend to meet her there. Now be a good dog and heel." As he dashed off.

Angry still at all that had transpired he started to mutter his way back to the clearing.

Miroku went off in search of his new friends. He was concerned that the half demon would screw things up. In more ways then one. A sly smile slithered across his lips. Lecherous thoughts clouded his sight. His smile grew with each thought. Inuyasha crashed through the woods not paying a lot of attention to where he was going. The only thought going through his mind was that of Kagome. Without realizing he ran right into the distracted monk. Miroku fell onto his ass. He shook his head to get his bearings. He looked about him and found Inuyasha snorting.

"What are you doing out here lech?" he scowled at Miroku.

"I was becoming concerned for Lady Kagome. She was gone for quite some time. I feared that you may have done something to her." He said as he stood and dusted his robes.

"I wouldn't do anything to her. I just want my haori."

"And why is that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked bafflingly.

"Because I look like a priestess you dim-witted monk!" Inuyasha hollered motioning to his white shirt and red pants.

Miroku grinned from ear to ear and got down on one knee. He proceeded to grab Inuyasha hands within his and looked up into his eyes.

"Will you bear my child Inuyasha?" he said happily.


	6. My Dear

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha

A look of absolute horror was placed on Inuyasha's face. He quickly pulled his hands out of Miroku's grasp. Suddenly a horrible scream emanated throughout the forest and neighboring lands.

Disturbed from his thoughts, the Lord stood and went to walk to the window. He looked in the direction it had come from. It gave him an unsettling feeling.

"What has that insolent brother of mine done now? If this has anything to do with that vixen and her sister…"

Kagome wondered back to camp chuckling and muttering to herself.

"I can't believe that wolf kissed Inuyasha…"

Still laughing she looked up and saw a faint and familiar yellow glow. She quickly ran with all of her speed back to camp. Breaking through the brush she came upon a most horrible sight. The evil collector Jaken was hypnotizing Rin again. Rin's eyes were glazed over. Jaken waved his staff back and forth. Rin's eyes followed and glazed over even more. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sango was pressed up against Rin's chest. Her grip was loosening on the basket. With a loud scream she jumped for Sango before Rin handed her to him. She failed. She had been knocked back to the ground by a barrier the demon had erected around them. Rin handed Sango to him. He cackled with glee. He then grasped Rin's hand to take her with him as well. Kagome wasn't going to loose this foul being again. She leaped for them again. She found a weakness in the barrier and used all her might and power to break through. Jaken was thrown backwards. His staff fell to the ground knocking the enchantment out of Rin's eyes. She shook her head. Kagome looked around her. She saw that she had freed Rin from the beast but not Sango. Jaken stood up as fast as he could; still gripping the basket. With an evil chortle he grabbed his staff and vanished into the air.

"Rin! This is all your fault!" Sango yelled before disappearing into the clouds.

"Nnooooooooo!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could. The hurt she felt for loosing her best friend could be heard in her cry. With tear soaked eyes she turned to her sister.

"What have you done now Rin? Can't you stay away from demons for one lousy moment! You are such an airhead! I never should have brought you here!"

Rin just stared up at her sister. The hurt was evident on Kagome's face. Rin looked away and muttered the only thing she could think of saying. Her sister's words struck at her core.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry! Is that all you can say! Sorry! Of all the things in this era, you had to be taken with demons! You couldn't be satisfied with a monk, prince, a HUMAN for god 's sake!" The words just flowed from her. She was unrelenting in her insults and pain.

Rin silently took in all Kagome's words. She quietly sobbed, as she looked at the ground unable to face her sister's wrath.

"You are such a demon's…"

Shouting and rushing feet quickly cut off Kagome's next rant.

"You try that again Miroku and I swear I will kill you!" Inuyasha threatened racing off into the clearing.

"I was only joking Inuyasha." Miroku said following Inuyasha as fast as he can.

Both were still bickering as they raced to the clearing. When they noticed the girls, looks of concern passed between them as they saw them crying. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, as he smelled his brother's scent as he approached.

Sesshoumaru stood on the outside of the clearing watching the scene unfold before him. He knew his brother was near with an unfamiliar scent with him. He closed his eyes as smelt the air. He smelled salt. His eyes became slits as he noticed where the smell was coming from. He strode into the campsite and stood right behind Kagome. As he did so, Inuyasha and Miroku followed his lead.

In a quiet and submissive Rin began to speak to her enraged sister.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go home Gome-chan."

"No. You aren't going anywhere. With your luck you'll just go gallivanting with another demon. You are going to help me get Sango back. We are going to Grandma's right now."

Kagome started to storm out of the clearing. She begins to pass Sesshoumaru, but before she can fully get by he grabbed the back of the haori. He picked her off the ground and brought her before him eye to eye.

He acts similar to Inuyasha.

With a low growl of anger and frustration she spat.

"What are you brothers? Put me down!"

" He is my HALF brother. None of you are going anywhere. Not while other demons are out there. You and your crew will be joining me in my castle. And I suggest that you tone down that attitude of yours."

Kagome just stared into the Lord's cold unmoving eyes. There was no arguing with him. He turned his head towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. Grab Rin. We will be going now."

Inuyasha didn't wait for further insistence. He walked over and picked up Rin. She gave no protest. He cradled her to his chest. He turned to Miroku.

"Hop on monk. My arrogant brother doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Oh, Inuyasha I knew you would see it my way." Miroku purred as he got on Inuyasha's back.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. A slight smirk played on his lips.

"My dear Inuyasha, I didn't know you favored the same sex."

Not waiting for a reply he nestled Kagome into a more comfortable position on his back. He went off into the air leaving Miroku and Inuyasha to fight on their own behind him. Rin just let the world pass by as her depression set in.

What have I done… 

When Inuyasha stepped into the castle he set Rin down on her own feet. After she was settled he grabbed a smiling Miroku by the back of his neck and threw him over his head and onto the floor.

"Now I am going to kill you filthy lech!" Inuyasha ran towards Miroku and chased him around a nearby table.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha!"

Rin paid it no mind. Kagome was waiting for them beside Sesshoumaru.

"If you will follow me I will lead you all to your rooms." The Lord turned and glided down a long hallway.

Kagome and Rin stepped behind the Lord not saying another word. Inuyasha and Miroku quickly followed the girl's actions. Sesshoumaru lead them to a set of double doors. He opened one and motioned to Kagome.

"This is your room." He moved across the hall to another room with double doors. He pointed to Rin room.

"This is yours." Without another word Rin walked to the open door and slid it shut. Sesshoumaru frowned at the girl's actions.

That's odd...

He proceeded to walk further down the hall to a single door. He opened it and turned to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"This is a special room for you two love birds." as he turned to leave to go patrol his grounds.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru…"Inuyasha growled.

He walked to the door and looked inside. In the room there was nothing but a chest and one bed. Inuyasha's eye twitched. Miroku had a grin on his face. He walked into the room and smiled at Inuyasha.

"It's alright Inuyasha I can go sleep in Kagome's room if you wish."

"What! No way monk!"

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's door and sat in front of it. With a satisfied sigh Miroku shut the door and settled down for the rest of the night.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty."

"Keh. Just when it was getting good."

"Sit Boy."

Inuyasha went face first into the bed once more.

"What was that for!"

"You were thinking dirty!"

"…"

Mommy. Can I get drink of water?"

"Okay honey go and get one and come right back. Then I'll finish the story."

"Okay Mommy."

Sasha got up and went to leave the room. She thought she heard a slight scuffle on the floor outside the door. She just opened it and saw no one there. She scurried down the long hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief behind a curtain over a nearby window. She leaned against the window and remembered the night Kagome was telling her niece. As she began to daydream, giggling could be heard from her sister's bedroom door..


	7. what

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.

Later on that night Rin woke from a restless sleep. Deciding to get some air she walked to the balcony doors and pushed them open. She made her way to the edge and looked out into the night sky. With a shaky sigh her tears began a new.

Smelling the same salt from before, Sesshoumaru stopped in his patrol. He looked about for the source of the scent. Looking up he saw Rin slouched on the rail of her balcony. Her hair was blowing behind her in dark waves. Her clothes wrapped around her body not missing anything. A low growl of longing came from his throat. Thinking back on his earlier thoughts and memories, Sesshoumaru made his decision. He lifted himself into the air so that he can land next to her. She didn't seem to notice him at first.

With a little jump she turned to face him.

"Oh it's you Lord Sesshoumaru. You startled me."

She wiped her eyes, but tears still leaked out and down her creamy white skin. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and wiped her cheeks. She calmed under his touch. A new fire began to burn inside of her.

Sesshoumaru bent down and looked deep into her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek. Before it hit her chin he reached out with his tongue and captured it. A shiver ran down her spine. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Oh.. Milord..." She moaned.

Taking that as an opening he kissed her. She invitingly opened them. He slipped inside tasting. Their kiss grew in intensity. He picked his woman up and carried Rin inside to her room. A soft moan escaped past her lips and into his mouth. He laid Rin down onto the bed slowly pressing himself on top of her. Another moan escaped her.

Breaking their kiss, Rin caressed his neck gently rubbing the small knots she found there. She continued down to his powerful back. His muscles jumped and quivered at her touch. A soft growl breathed past her ear. His hands quickly freed her from her top and the contraption that left him utterly confused. He lightly kissed a trail down her neck to her chest, only to stop. He looked up into her eyes and began to speak to her.

"Lady Rin, you know if we go any further, what that means?"

"I don't care, I need you tonight."

"No Rin, you misunderstand me. If this Sesshoumaru will have you tonight, you will be mine every night."

She looked at him inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

"What this Sesshoumaru mean is you'll be mine. My kind, mate for life. This Sesshoumaru will have to mark you."

Rin looked away for a moment, her eyes widened at the thought of becoming his wife. She turned her head back to look in his eyes once again and gave him his answer.

"Yes, I will be yours forever Lord Sesshoumaru. Show me how."

Sesshoumaru grinned devilishly at her. The heated look returned to his gaze as he began to slowly nibble his way down her neck, his teeth grazing her skin every so often. Every moan she uttered was stowed away in his memory to be used for pleasure later.

As his hot breathe on her exposed skin made her writhe against him causing him to moan out as well. Her hands pulled his silk kimono down to his waist. A low growl vibrated through his chest. Her hands went to his back and as he sucked her right nipple, she dug in her nails. He growled louder. The scent within her was rising. He smelled it. It gave him a heady sensation. He wanted more. He lightly trailed a claw down her torso to her core. He pushed past her silken undergarment heading for her core. He massaged the nub between her folds. Moans of passion were heard. This drove him past his breaking point. He would show her what a Lord was capable of.

"Oh. Sesshoumaru... " Rin gasped as she fell against the wall.

Light footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Coming to her senses, Rin remembered where she was. She quickly stood up after hearing some more giggling coming from her sister's room and sped down the hall to satisfy her own sudden hunger.

Sasha scampered back to her parents' bedroom. Her mother's laughter reached her ears. Sasha smiled and opened the door.

"Mommy, what's so funny?" asked Sasha looking upon her parents who were indeed looking funny to her innocent eyes.

Kagome sweat dropped. Shoving Inuyasha off of her, causing him to fly to the ground she quickly righted herself. Meanwhile Sasha was laughing at her father's odd position on the floor.

"Sasha how many times have we told you to knock." said Inuyasha

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I was eager to get back to the fairy tale." She said with her puppy pout look. Knowing that neither parent could stay mad at her when she uses it.

"Okay honey, let's continue the story."

Inuyasha stormed down the hall and sat in front of Kagome's door.

And he calls himself a monk?

Soft cries reached his ears concern had crossed his face.

_She's still crying?_

Inuyasha got up and slowly cracked open the door. Seeing that nothing flew at him he continued to open it. He spotted her lying on the bed crying. He cautiously approached her. As he reached Kagome, he knelt down to her level and gently grabbed her hand.

"Ka.. Kagome can't you sleep?"

Startled Kagome snapped her head up in the direction of his voice.

"Wha.. What are you doing in here?"

"I heard your whimpering. Why are you still crying wench?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"SIT BOY"

"Argh!"

"Of all the rotten no good things to say..."

"Hey you're the one who has a problem." He muttered angrily at the sit command.

"Problem. What problem? You're the one coming in here and disturbing me moron." She said angrily wiping her eyes

"Feh, just because your sister is attracted to demons doesn't mean you should bite her head off." He said getting up off the floor.

"BITE her head off?" Kagome slowly realized what Inuyasha meant.

"Yeah you fool. Seems to me that this whole situation can be fixed."

"What.. How?"

"Well let me join the group and I'll help you get back your precious basket."

"That basket is my best friend Sango. She was turned into a basket by that same creature."

"Really.. No wonder Miroku was so attached to it."

"Do you know each other?"

"No..."

"So where did he come from?"

"Dunno"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"C'mere"

Inuyasha leaned toward her. She reached out and grabbed hold of his ears and started to rub them between her fingers. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. Inuyasha was shocked at first but he began to moan in pleasure. This caused Kagome to giggle.

"You like this?"

"Ye.. Yeah." responded Inuyasha as his leg started to quiver.

"Inuyasha... Thank you."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Now get some sleep."

"Okay, then tomorrow we'll go to grandma's house and talk to her."

Kagome soon fell fast asleep still holding on to Inuyasha. He snorted and gently pried her hands off his ears. He tucked Kagome in and returned to his place at the side of her bed.

_She's so beautiful. _He thought to himself. He too fell fast asleep.

The birds chirped their morning song outside Kagome's window. She sat up and wiped her eyes. A yawn spread across her face, she turned to get out of bed when her legs hit something hard. Puzzled, she peaked around to see what she bumped into. Looking down she saw the slouched figure of Inuyasha. He softly snored beside her bed. She bent down and lightly touched his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Inuyasha..."

He did not wake. He snorted and laid down at her feet. She smiled at him and shook him again trying to wake him.

"Inuyasha..."

Again, all she heard was just another snort and a mumble. He did not want to wake up. Frustrated, Kagome slid to her knees. With a sly smile she clasped his puppy nose shut and covered his mouth cutting off all his air.

Not being able to breathe he began to thrash around and grabbed the source of the assault. His clawed hand wrapped around it and pulled it up and away from his face. Doing so brought another force down on his chest. A squeak made him open his eyes. He lifted his head to see where the noise was coming from. In doing so his lips met Kagome's once again. Shocked crossed both their faces and they pushed back from one another.

"Why the hell are you on top of me!" Inuyasha hollered.

"You pulled me down, you jerk! Why did you have to kiss me again?" Kagome fumed.

"It wasn't intentional. Not like I wanted to have a tryst with you or anything. You're not even good looking."

"You're one to talk dog boy."

"Keh."

Kagome turned around and stormed out of the room. Without looking she ran right into Miroku. Catching her before she could fall he wrapped his arms around her. He placed one hand around her shoulders and the other accidently caressed her butt.

"Pervert!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes shut, she swung as hard as she could and landed on her target.

Gazing around to the scene around her she found Miroku already on the floor with a huge lump on his head. Lying next to him was Inuyasha with the same lump. He jumped up and stood within inches of her face in a rage.

"Why did you hit me!"

"I didn't know it was you! Why were you in front of me?"

"The lech needed to learn a lesson."

"Are you through?" Sesshoumaru stated as he walked out of Rin's doorway.

"Gome-chan what's wrong?' Rin asked hesitantly as she stepped out from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, we need to talk."

"But.."

"NOW!"

"Okay." Rin answered crestfallen.

Kagome grabbed on to her sister's arm pulling her into her own bedroom. Stepping inside she slammed the door. The two brothers sweat dropped. Inuyasha was the first to recover. He walked over to his older brother.

"So... Does the scent mean what I think it means?" nudging him in the ribs.

"..."

A yell interrupted the Lord's response.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Everyone looked toward the bedroom and sweat dropped.

"Milord... Milord I smell humans in the castle." Daisy said running up to her Lord.

"Well, well, isn't it the little runt." Inuyasha chuckled evilly as he made for the little one's ears.

"Oh no.. Lord Inuyasha please no. Don't pull my ears."

"YOU.. You have a lot of explaining to do Mr. I'm so high and mighty. What did you do to my sister!" Kagome snapped at Sesshoumaru as she flung the door open.

The sound of Kagome's voice and the threat of Inuyasha's actions caused Daisy to scamper behind her master.

"Simple, I solved your problem."

"Huh?"

"Actually it's quite ingenious," Miroku chuckled as he stood up and dusted off his robes.

Kagome started to stalk over to him in order to give him a piece of her mind. Sesshoumaru stepped in between the two.

"That's enough, we have more important matters to attend to."

"Okay brother dearest," Kagome sneered.

Inuyasha snickered causing Kagome to glare at him as well.

"Shut up."

Rin looked between her sister and her new brother-in-law and giggled. Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand and guided them all down to the library to discuss the journey ahead.

Thanks for the reviews! Please R and R to let us know how we are doing! Grimm Sisters


	8. big hands

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha..

Hmmm…this is the path they were following. I should be upon a village soon.

Kouga ran till he came to the out skirts of a village. He sniffed the air. A scent that was similar to Kagome was present.

"I'm close. She has to be here."

He raced into the center of the village. The scent was faint, but he found it. He rushed to the place where the smell originates. He went to knock on the door when it burst open and an old woman was pointing an arrow at his head.

"Demon!" the old priestess screamed.

Before Kouga could respond men from the village were upon him and tied him up.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"Silence demon! Bring him into my hut."

A coughing fit racked her body. Kouga softened his expression. The scent told him correctly. This was his future woman's Grandmother.

"They haven't arrived yet. Then I have made it here first." He said with a soft tone.

The priestess looked at him with wide eyes. She thought her hearing had gone bad.

"What they do you speak of demon? Tell me."

The villagers brought him inside and sat him in a corner. The priestess sat before him waiting for a reply.

"Well demon dog speak."

Kouga growled at this insult. He glared back at her with indigence.

"I am not a dog old hag! I am a wolf! I am Kouga, leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe. The reason I am here is to ask for your permission to take your Granddaughter Kagome as my life mate."

"No." was all she said. She stood up and walked away back to a fire. Her cough worsened. She sat closer to the fire trying to warm her old bones.

"What! That's it?" he growled at her.

"It is not my place to say yay or nay. It is for her to decide. I will support her decision, no matter what. Even if it is to a demon." She said setting off another coughing spasm.

A look of concern replaced his angry one as he continued to watch her.

"You are really sick. Here, let me go and I'll go fetch Kagome."

The coughing ceased and she glared at Kouga.

"I will not release you, demon. We will wait for her to come here. Just as you are."

With that she turned away and laid down next the fire after grabbing a blanket. Kouga grumbled and tried to get as comfortable as he could. There was a strong enchantment on the rope that was used. His claws were useless.

Kagome, please hurry. I don't know how long either of us will last. Damn rope… 

"Then it is decided. I will go with you to your Grandmother's. From there we will decide what to do about your basket."

"Fine let's just go. Grandmother is sick." Kagome said as she stood up.

The rest of the rag tag bunch did as well. All went to their rooms to gather their things. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru as she saw him enter Rin's room. She went into hers and gathered what she had and left as fast as she had entered. Miroku and Inuyasha were outside waiting for her. Noticing that Rin and Sesshoumaru had yet to join them Kagome stormed across the hall and went right into the room. Rin jumped off the bed at the sight of her pulling her dress back up. Sesshoumaru just sat on the edge of it with no expression.

"Uh…uhh…Gome-chan…why…"Rin was cut off.

"Let's go. We don't have time for trysts right now. Grandma is sick, so move it."

Kagome fumed as she left the room leaving Rin in complete shock. Sesshoumaru got up then and walked to his mate.

"We can continue later. Let us go to your Grandmother."

"She is your Grandma now too ya know."

"Hmm"

While walking through the forest, conversation was lively and comfortable.

"Please Inuyasha? The children would be so cute with your ears." Miroku asked.

"Keh, I'd rather have children with Kagome than you." Inuyasha absent mindedly stated.

Kagome's cheeks got blood red as she looked over at Inuyasha. Rin smiled ear to ear.

"Way to go Sis. I knew you'd find someone better then Hojo."

Kagome turned her attention back to her sister. She smiled evilly.

"Yes, I wonder what Kohaku would say about you marrying someone else."

Rin went pale. She turned her gaze away from Kagome. She walked a little faster and caught up with Inuyasha. She patted him on the back and burst into the hut.

"GRANDMA! WE'RE HERE!"

Her Grandma sat up from her nap and looked at the intruder. Focusing she saw that it was Rin and she smiled. She got up and walked over to her youngest granddaughter and was about to hug her, when she noticed a certain mark where the shoulder met the neck.

"Dear what on Earth is this?" motioning to the mark.

Rin blushed. As she was about to explain, Inuyasha came into the hut behind her.

"Oi, Grandma we're here!" Inuyasha hollered.

Kaede had put two and two together. Before he knew it he was sent flying across the room. He landed hard on something soft with a familiar smell. A small grunt escaped his lips when whatever was under him moved.

"Would you get off of me you damn dog!" Kouga yelled.

"What the hell was that for you old hag! Kouga, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha inquired.

Kouga just grunted a reply and turned away from him. Inuyasha noticed that he was bound hand and foot. He burst out laughing.

"Ha! Looks as though Grandma caught the big bad wolf!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Rin laughed at the whole scene.

"No Grandma that is not my new husband. He is." She said as Sesshoumaru stepped inside and stood beside her.

"That was Inuyasha, Kagome's new boyfriend."

"What? I am not!" Inuyasha retorted.

"That's right she is my woman!" Kouga answered.

Rin and Sesshoumaru turned to look at the new voice. Rin was still laughing and the Lord just raised an eyebrow when Kagome entered the hut with Miroku right behind her. Kagome turned her gaze with everyone else and began giggling with her sister.

"Grandma we have some news to tell you." Kagome stated with a slight giggle.

"If it is about your new boyfriend as you call it, and Rin's new husband, I already know."

Kaede looked to the demon Lord and nodded. Sesshoumaru nodded in kind and took a seat by the fire. Rin followed her mate and sat in his lap.

Kagome sweat dropped and looked at her. She quickly snapped out of it.

"No, Grandma he is not my boyfriend. Sango was taken by the demon Jaken… And why is Kouga tied up?"

"He came here to ask for my permission to wed you. I said no. I left him like thus till ye got here."

"W..wed?" Kagome stuttered

Miroku chimed in. "Wonderful! I can perform the ceremony if you like Kagome-chan."

"Shut up Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed

Keade turned to Miroku.

"And who be ye, child?"

Miroku bowed before her and smiled.

"I am a monk. Plain and simple."

"Want ye business with my Granddaughters?"

"I came across them one night. I'm hunting down the Shikon jewel. My younger brother Souta is deathly ill. If I do not find it in time, he will die."

Rin sniffled. "That is so sad. What does he have? How did he get it? How long have you been looking for it, did you know that we had…"

She was cut off by Kagome's hand covering her mouth. She turned her back to the fire as she pulled her hand from her sister's mouth.

"I think we all better sit by the fire and have a little talk." She suggested.

"Aye, we do." Was all Kaede could say before sitting down and going into another coughing fit. Kagome then walked over to her Grandma. She patted her back till she stopped coughing. She looked to Inuyasha and Kouga. Miroku sat across from her as well waiting for the other two to join them.

"Inuyasha, untie Kouga and both of you come over here." Kagome ordered.

"No way! I am not untying that mangy wolf." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Inuyasha…"

"…"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha went face first onto Kouga. The force sent Kouga sprawled underneath Inuyasha. They stared into each other's eyes. They began to growl at one another.

"Get off of me mutt face!" Kouga demanded.

"I would if I could, you dumb wolf!"

"Inuyasha, you are embarrassing the family line yet again." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Soon the spell wore off and Inuyasha's nerves were at the breaking point. He jumped to his feet and stomped to the door.

"Fine, I don't have to take this crap anymore. I'm going outside." With that he stormed outside and jumped into the tall branches of the God tree.

Kagome had walked out of her grandmother's hut after discussing what they should do. Everyone explained why he or she wanted to help get Sango back with the jewel, except Sesshoumaru.

"Why is Sesshoumaru staying with us…what is his motive? Well duh, he is my new brother-in-law. Now where is Inuyasha?"

She walked to the base of the tree she thought he would be in carefully. She didn't want to spill hot ramen all over herself. As she approached he was where she thought he'd be. She called out to him.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Come down here please."

"No!"

"Please, Inuyasha, I have dinner."

"Why…so you can make fun of me again? I'd rather starve." He crossed his arms across his chest, and sulked.

"I promise Inuyasha, I won't make fun of you."

"Fine. I'll eat."

Inuyasha jumped down to join Kagome at the bottom of the God tree. She handed him a cup of hot ramen and began to eat hers. He was skeptical of it. When he saw her eating it and proceeded to try it. After one bite he began to devour the contents with a hunger unknown to him before. He finished before Kagome. He turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you. That was very good."

Kagome began to giggle a bit as she looked at him. He flushed red. He glared at her with obvious hurt on his face.

"You promised you wouldn't make fun of me, woman!"

"I'm not." She continued to giggle.

"Feh." He went to turn away from her when she put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Inuyasha…here…"

To his amazement she wiped his nose with a handkerchief. He blinked at her as new redness spread on his cheeks.

"My mother used to…to do that too…" his tone had a far away tone as if trying not to let the pain show.

Kagome smiled warmly at him and finished wiping his nose.

"Really?"

"Mm."

They gazed into each other's eyes, as their faces were only inches apart.

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"You…you kinda smell nice…"

"Inuyasha…"

They continued to fall under each other's spell. Their faces got closer and closer. Kagome and Inuyasha's lips were mere centimeters from one another.

"Oi! Kagome!"

With the sound of Rin's voice and approaching footsteps they quickly separated and acted as if nothing had happened. Rin stood in front of the two and smirked.

"I hate to break up your love fest, but Grandma wants us to get going."

"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome hollered at the same time.

Rin just chuckled and started back to the hut waving for them to follow. Inuyasha and Kagome let out a sigh and did so. Kagome ran after her sister leaving Inuyasha to stroll back at his own pace.

Kagome reached out her hand and put it on Rin's shoulder. They both stopped for a second and then picked up the same stride.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't really mean what I said."

"Thank you Kagome. I'm sorry for being such an airhead at times."

Rin turned and smiled at her. Kagome returned it and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

An: This is a conversation Lady Shard and I had over the IM. I thought it was pretty funny and would like to share it with you!

Lady Shard: pleeeaseee...post it...Please! Gets on her hands and knees and begs her big chibi's eyes filling with tears

Lady Fiona: NO!

Lady Shard: Whimpers

Lady Fiona: Not until We GET more reviews!

Lady Shard: But...but...we did all this work... Sniffles

Lady Fiona: I don't care. I want some reviews at least three more before we post again.

Lady Shard: Bottom lips quivers pleeeeeaseeeee...

Lady Fiona: People obviously don't like it. Since they don't review

Lady Shard: Please review...pleeeeeaseeee...we did all this work for you to read...

Review! Bawls her eyes out

Thanks to all! The Grimm Sisters.


	9. you have grandma

Disclaimer: We do not will not ever own Inuyasha turns chibi and cries.

Inuyasha walked into the hut shortly after the girls did. He went and slumped in a corner opposite of Kouga. Rin saw this and snapped her fingers. Kagome looked up after tending to Kaede.

"What is it Rin?"

"You have to untie that wolf demon. I can't. I'm not taught in the ways of white Miko energy."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not that you weren't taught Rin, you just don't remember."

"Oh yeah…you're probably right." Rin smiled and sat back down to nuzzle up to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed and looked over to the wolf demon in question. He was leaning against the far wall as best as his bonds would let him. Her eyes wondered down his form. She followed down his smooth cheeks that flowed into his chiseled jaw line. Her cheeks lit up red as her orbs flowed over to his shoulders and down the biceps then to the forearms. The hands were calloused, but they had gentleness to them. After taking in all of him she let out a small sigh. Her cheeks were flushed with red that was not known to man. She stood up and walked over to him and slightly gave him a little nudge. He opened his eyes and smiled at her warmly. The red was still there on her cheeks, which made him smile even more at her.

"I came to untie you. You seem a bit tensed."

"I am, thank you…Kagome…"

She blushed further at the mention of her name on his lips. She looked at the full and rounded lips. They seemed soft. They were set in a line that showed he was uncomfortable. Kagome grabbed his hands. She checked them over. She began to unravel the binding around his wrists.

"My, what big hands you have."

"The better to slice that insolent puppy with." Inuyasha grunted at this comment.

Kagome chuckled at the statement and looked up into his eyes. She was swept away at how deep the ice blue went. She also saw that they were a bit bigger then any other persons.

"Kouga, my what big eyes you have."

"The better to see at night, my dear." He gave her a very toothy grin.

She noticed how long and sharp his fangs were.

"My, what sharp teeth you have."

"The better to…"

"What is this little red riding hood!" Rin giggled.

Kagome blushed as she continued to untie Kouga from his bonds. Meanwhile Rin had just happened to look at Inuyasha and saw that he was sulking. She walked over to him and sat down right in his lap, surprising both brothers

"What's wrong brother dearest, you look so mad? Are you jealou..."

Rin was cut off as Inuyasha had covered her mouth.

"I'm not..."

"Jealous Inuyasha?" asked Kouga smirking

"No flea bag."

"Shouldn't ye be going?" asked Kaede causing everyone to jump.

"Yes, Grandma right away thanks for everything." Kagome said as she got up and made to leave.

Soon the others followed Kagome's lead, all except Inuyasha. He stayed behind to talk to Kaede.

"Oi that kimono Kagome is wearing is mine, why did you give it to her?"

"The aura that the kimono was giving off had leaded me to believe that the owner was a kind and gentle man."

"Bah, show's what you know." snorted Inuyasha

"Maybe... Maybe but something tell me that I was right in my assumptions."

"Listen old hag, my only goal is to be the strongest half-breed this world has ever seen. Now that I know about this Shikon Jewel, I can become a full demon."

"Do what ye will, but in time you will see that my predictions are correct."

"What do ya know mean by…"

"Inuyasha! Are you coming!" Kagome interrupted.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm coming." Inuyasha said as he turned from Grandma Kaede and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute child. Ye will be needing these." Kaede said motioning to two bikes that sat against the wall of the hut. Afterward she walked over to Kagome and handed her a bow and arrow. Grandma went into another coughing fit. Kagome patted her on the back and tried to sooth her out of it. She finally quieted. Kagome smiled at her and grabbed her in a hug.

"Thanks Grams. We'll be okay. We will return with Sango and the Jewel."

"Aye child. Go. Oh, and Inuyasha? Remember our conversation."

"I'll remember."

Kagome looked at her grandmother in confusion but was unable to speak for Rin was pulling her toward the bikes.

"Let's go Kagome I bet I could beat you to the river."

"Yeah right Rin, Shigure, our dog, can run faster than you can pedal!"

"Well c'mon."

They both hopped on their bikes and took off leaving their men in the dust. Puzzled, the men began to follow them.

"YOU cheated!" Kagome hollered at Rin.

"I did not! I went as fast as I could!" Rin retorted.

"You liar you went as fast as the wind!"

"I did?" Rin got a very confused look to her face, which made Kagome sweat drop.

"Why are you two arguing now?" Miroku asked exasperated as Inuyasha and the rest came to join them. Shippou changed from Miroku's cloak to his normal form. He jumped down from his back and headed for the river for a bath.

Before Kagome or Rin could answer Daisy came up behind him and started to yelp very excitedly.

"Milord! Milord why are we still following these mortals?"

"We are not following mortals. We are following Lady Rin to retrieve her basket."

With that answer Daisy went over to Rin. Rin looked down at her.

"I thought there was another demon still with us…"

"My Lady! Lady Rin, why do you need a basket?"

"Lady…Rin…? Me?"

Rin had another puzzled look on her face as she looked down at the dog demon in puppy form. Daisy was smiling as best as her doggy jaw would allow with her tongue lolling out of it. (An: Think American Eskimo).

"Yes you are Lady Rin of the Western Lands, Milord's new mate, my new Mistress."

Rin knelt down and started to pet her.

"Like oh my god your fur is so soft!"

"Like oh my god thank you!"

Garbled and high-pitched squealing could be heard from the two females. Sesshoumaru sweat dropped at the sight and sounds coming from the two. He got tired of it. He went over and pulled Rin into his arms.

"Let's go."

"I'm hungry."

"We will eat in the next village." Sesshoumaru replied to her.

"No. We should keep moving past this village." Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome turned around and frowned at him.

"We are all tired and hungry, Inuyasha. We are going to the village."

"NO! We are pressing onward. The longer we dawdle, the more your precious basket is in danger."

"No! We are going to rest and eat the village and that is final!" Kagome was fuming. Rin had gotten back on her bike and was watching the scene. Sesshoumaru was next to her with Kouga and Miroku as well. Shippou had climbed on to Miroku's back but still in his demon form. Daisy was on Rin's handlebars panting wanting to get a move on at the sound of food.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed one of his ears roughly. She headed over to her bike dragging him behind.

"Let's go Inuyasha."

"Let me go! I already said I'm not going to that village, wench!"

"What. What did you say…?" Kagome let go of his ear and turned to face him.

"I said I'm not going to the village, you… stupid…wench."

"Sit, sit, sit!" With that she jumped onto her bike and took off not waiting for the others.

The group looked down at the ground and sighed. Kouga went after her carrying Miroku and Shippou to save time. Rin frowned at Inuyasha and followed after Kouga. Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother as well and smirked.

"Inu-Yasha…you fool…" with that said he went into the direction everyone else had gone.

"Sassafras motherfa… why is it this village of all villages." Muttered Inuyasha completely frustrated.

Inuyasha continued to grumble and groan about walking to this village, when he came upon a familiar spot. It was the bush that he used to hide in, when things became too much for him to handle. He came over to it and was about to touch the leaves when he heard a rustle behind him. He drew out tetsusaiga to protect himself. He turned around and found that the noise had come from one of villagers.

"Well… Well… well. Isn't it the little tramp Inu…yasha…" said a sinister voice.

"A…Kito… What the hell do you want?" (An: Yes the very same Akito from Fruits Basket. Only it's his ancestor. And we don't own that either. chibi pout )

"Now what language is that meeting an old friend of yours?"

"You're one to talk, asshole." Inuyasha said as he sheathed the sword.

"Awe what's the matter wittle puppy? Remembering all the good times we've had together?"

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you. You may be the head of the village now, but I don't have to take your crap anymore."

"As long as you stay in this village half-breed, you will obey me."

"Never." Hollered Inuyasha.

As he yelled his fury as his childhood horrors came flooding back to him.

"_Don't make me punish you like the last time you filthy dog."_

"_No please, Akito please don't!"_

"_You will obey me!" yelled Akito while his lackeys held up Inuyasha as Akito punched him in the gut._

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh I remember, a little too well... But this time, Akito… it's different."

"Like a filthy half-breed such as your self could rise above that standard. Once a filthy half-breed always a filthy half-breed."

What talking to about yourself again? Listen jackass I don't have time for punks like you." Inuyasha said walking off

"I so too won that race." Argued Rin

"Did not." retorted Kagome. "You were never as fast as Shigure before. Tell me why did we name him that again?" (An: Yes, Shigure from Fruits Basket.)

"Because he only liked girls and so he reminded us of our cousin Shigure."

"Yeah speaking of our cousin why isn't he married yet?"

"Well you know the curse."

"So that doesn't stop…"

She stopped mid-sentence when she watched her sister stand up. Kagome walked over to the door and called outside.

"Inuyasha we're in here."

"I know that. I'm part demon remember?" Inuyasha said as he slowly walked in drowning in his own thoughts.

Kouga and Miroku were both too busy enjoying themselves with the inn's waitresses to notice Inuyasha's behavior.

" No, she's my woman." argued Kouga.

"Not if I get to her first," countered Miroku, getting up and taking off.

"Keh, we'll see about that." He said as he followed.

"Inu-chan what's wrong?" asked Rin as she ignored the two.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Kagome and watched them eat.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Shippou

"Nah."

"Hey there beautiful, want to take a walk with me?" asked a man interrupting their dinner.

"No thank you." Kagome snorted. "I'm with him."

Kagome pointed to Inuyasha.

"Well isn't it our old friend Inuyasha. Finally found someone that will lower his or her standards to bed with you? If so she must be pretty easy."

This man made a grab for Kagome, but before he could touch her, Inuyasha had snared his wrist.

"Hands off, Mitzu!"

"What's it to you lowlife not like you could ever snare a proper woman, a human for that matter?" Mitzu snarled.

Kagome snorted. "And what if I am with him!"

"Not likely, no pretty woman of your standard would ever be with filth like that. You don't want to soil yourself with him. You need to be with a real man." He said as he finally loosened Inuyasha grip and grabbed Kagome. He made for the door taking Kagome with him.

"Hey… come back here… where… are you taking her?" asked Rin as she stood up from her seat but was quickly shoved back down by another of Akito's lackeys.

"Um. Mister you don't want to do that." Said Daisy.

"And why not, you dirty dog?" he said as he kicked her.

"Because of him." She wheezed as Sesshoumaru grabbed him around the neck.

"Lady Rin, What would you have me do with this human?" He sneered.

Seeing that they're distracted, Inuyasha followed Mitzu and Kagome out the door.

"Huh? Do what?"

"Milord… Milord. Can I have the left leg?" asked Daisy "How about the right? Either one's good. Let me at him!"

"Calm down Daisy, it is Lady Rin's choice. Lady Rin what do you want to do with him?"

"I don't know. Give him to Daisy she wants him."

"Alright then Milady. Daisy, have your way with him."

"Oh, thank you milady, milord!" said Daisy very excited. "Oh, may I change form Milord? It will be more fun."

"Which ever you prefer." said Sesshoumaru.

With her master's permission she started to change into her woman form. A long billowing kimono made to match her ice blue eyes had started to replace her fur and ragged servant clothes. She stretched her limbs giving everyone full view of her womanly body. Hearing a grunt like groan coming from her master she relaxed knowing the meaning of it.

"Don't worry Milord this won't take long." she chuckled evilly.

Upon Daisy's face grew a sinister grin causing her sharp white fangs to glint in the light. Sesshoumaru groaned again making Rin look at him. A puzzled look etched on her face. She grabbed the lackey from Sesshoumaru and raced out the door. Rushing by Inuyasha and Mitzu in mid fight as well as the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun," giggled Daisy carrying the man.

"Wha.. What are you going to do with me?"

"Kill you of course."

The man's eye's widened.

"N.. N... No please don't."

"Too late."

Daisy had finally returned to the river and started to swing the man around and around her head finally letting him go when he reached the right speed to belly flop on the river.

"Just Kidding!" she giggled as she dusted her hands.

Daisy turned back to the village to walk into the fight between Inuyasha and Mitzu.

"I said let her go!"

"What are you going to do about it loser?"

"Yeah, half-breed." chanted the crowd.

"Half-breed am I? I'll tell you one thing my blood has been, and will always be purer than yours Mitzu."

"Really, show me."

"Now, wait a moment it's not fair that you have a sword and Mitzu doesn't," yelled a villager.

"Fine than, Rin hold the tetsusaiga while I beat the crap out of him." Inuyasha said as he watched his brother and his mate walk out the door of the inn.

Rin ran to Inuyasha and grabbed the sword. She turned and ran back to the safety of Sesshoumaru's arms.

Meanwhile Mitzu was trying to feel up Kagome. Hearing her cries and screams brought blood boiling to the surface of his temper.

"You don't want to do that."

"As if a weakling like yourself could do anything about it."

_What is that scent coming from Inuyasha? _Thought Sesshoumaru.

_Oh, not again... legs. Not the legs... my ears... _Daisy's mind cried

"Rin, quick, hand the sword back to Inuyasha." as realization dawned on him when Daisy scampered behind Rin.

_He's got full demon scent upon him._

"Sure" said Rin as she took the sword back to Inuyasha.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" snarled Inuyasha

"Eep!" squeaked Rin running back to her husband.

"Now Mitzu you will feel my power. I will not back down this time! You see her? Yes, the cowering bitch on the ground. I'll fuck you up just as I did her," laughed Inuyasha menacingly.

_Blood. I smell his blood. Need to destroy. To kill. _

_Inuyasha what's happening to you? _ Thought Kagome.

"Now Mitzu, I suggest you take your filthy paws off of my mate."

_His m... mate? Is he talking about me? _

"Come and get her mutt."

"Fine, it will be a pleasure slitting your throat open," laughed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started for Mitzu but he didn't get far for the back of his collar was stuck.

"What the hell?"

"Calm down Inuyasha." said Sesshoumaru.

"Stupid idiot, let me at him or I'll kill you too with out a second thought."

"Mitzu, do as he says. Inuyasha has grown a lot and will kill you, you fool."

"Let me go!" hollered Inuyasha.

Mitzu had gotten scared when Inuyasha had shown his demon eyes and elongated fangs.

He did as Sesshoumaru asked and let Kagome go, to run off to talk to Akito. When she was freed she raced over to Inuyasha.

"Keep away from me, I don't know what I'll do in this form!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome muttered as she walked over to him." What's going on with you?"

"Human, you are meeting the demon in him."

"I said let me go, asshole. I want to kill him. Nobody touches my mate and gets away with it."

"Do you really see me as your mate, Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Now let me GO!" he screamed as he flailed about trying to rid himself of his brother's grasp.

"No."

"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as she slowly crept her face up to his cheek. She rubbed her own cheek against the velvet of his. He snarled. She nuzzled until she came upon his throat. She kissed the pulsating spot on his neck causing him to whimper. Without realizing it she had calmed the beast inside of him.

"You can let go now. I'm fine."

"As you wish."

Sesshoumaru let him drop from his grasp. Knowing that the scent of Inuyasha had changed back to his regular self. Daisy had already started to calm down in Rin's arms Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome, blushed and begun to walk off.

"I'll be by the river, we'll make camp there." Inuyasha muttered as he past her. He stopped by Rin and grabbed his sword.

"What happened?" asked Kouga coming up to the group.

"Oh, nothing really bad, my Sesshoumaru saved the day," said Rin grinning "Hey I thought you were chasing after that girl?"

"Yeah, well I found out that she has a thing against demons."

_He's such a flirt._ Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from me you pervert!" a female voice screamed.

"Jeez, all I did was bump into her," said Miroku

"No luck with her either huh?" asked Kouga.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The hand mark on your face gives it away."

"Oh that, it was all worth it."

"If you are all finished, may we continue on?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I want to see if Inuyasha is all right."

Kagome and the others returned to their equipment and followed Inuyasha's path.

_Poor Inuyasha, I hope he's okay._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

To answer questions on why Sango is a basket

Lady Fiona: First off this is little red riding hood

Lady Shard: she has a basket

Lady Fiona: and we need to fit Sango in somewhere as a piece of the story

Lady Shard: so poof she's the basket

Lady Fiona: lol but the reason she is a basket is because of Rin

Lady Shard: the demon magnet

Lady Fiona: Sango saved Rin on a past journey from the evil toad Jaken. Now why Jaken?

Lady Shard: because he was always with Rin in the series so it kind of just fit

Lady Fiona: Then we found out that Sesshoumaru needed an assistant

Lady Shard: and Daisy was born

Lady Fiona: she totally takes after MY dog. Total nut case

Lady Shard: well duh where do you think we came up with it...

Lady Fiona: hey I'm just explaining a few things

Lady Shard: okay okay

Lady Fiona: BEEEEDAAA

Lady Shard: I have no retort to that

Lady Fiona: So Jaken tried to "collect" Rin cuz that's what he does in our story.

Lady Shard: OUR story remember that

Lady Fiona: so he wanted to have Rin as a basket he's sort of a pack rat

Lady Shard: or toad thing

Lady Fiona: so he "collects" maidens and transforms them into objects. So there you have it. Why Sango is a basket.

Lady Shard: ummmm...weren't we just explaining why Sango was a basket...

Lady Shard: sweat drops

Lady Shard: I'm always behind

Lady Fiona: yeah but i wanted to explain a few things. Lol


	10. the better

Disclaimer: pouts We do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha had sat down on the ground facing the water. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. He had come to the river to think and be secluded from the others.

So... I became a full demon again... I can't believe that Kagome wasn't scared of me. That she actually nuzzled me... Maybe she likes me. Inuyasha's face twisted in puzzlement. Maybe she even loves me? Argh... what am I saying... She couldn't be, could she? Who would love a filthy half-breed like myself?

His ear twitched when footsteps were heard from behind him.

"There you are. Here, have some ramen. You were the only one who didn't eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"All right then." she said placing the cup on a rock by her foot.

She walked over to him and squatted behind him. Slowly sitting down to straddle his hips from behind. She wrapped her arms around his mid section, surprised on how built he was.

_Wow that kimono really hides a lot of him._

"You know you were pretty awesome back there"

"Nah, that was only survival instincts."

"Doesn't matter your future mate would be proud."

"F... F.. Future mate?"

"Yeah. I bet she would be proud." Kagome said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmnn. My mother used to hold me like that."

"Oh really, did she do this?" Kagome nuzzled her face into his neck. Gently rubbing her nose on his skin causing goose bumps to rise.

"Kagome do you know what you are doing!"

"Yes trying to make you feel better."

"Come here." He said as he grabbed her and swung her around to sit in his lap.

"Let me tell you a secret. You do make me feel better. I also want to thank you for standing up for me back there. But if you repeat anything I just said I'll deny it all."

"Alright I won't tell," she giggled wrapping her arms around him once more. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. She rubbed her cheek against the soft material of the white under-kimono. She grabbed her red kimono closer to her. She inhaled his scent.

_Mmm. Pine and grass._

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Seeing that she had fallen asleep, he bent down and gently kissed her on the forehead. Inuyasha slowly slipped both of them down to lie on the forest floor as he too fell fast asleep holding Kagome close to him.

"Oh shut up you stupid birds." Kagome growled as she slowly woke up.

Kagome made to get up but was surprised to find herself snagged. She gently rolled over and found Inuyasha fast asleep next to her. She smiled and brushed his hair from his angelic face.

_This is the second time I've fallen asleep with him near me. But some how I don't mind. I feel safe when he's around. It's strange really._

Kagome gently kissed the tip of his nose and made to get up. Inuyasha grunted, rolled over with her on top and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She grinned.

_There's just something about him that makes me act like this. _She thought

"Mmmnn Mine.. all mine." he muttered.

"Oh really?" asked Kagome giggling. "Inuyasha it's time to wake up."

"No.. Comfortable."

"Please?"

"Alright."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found that Kagome's face was mere centimeters away from his own. He looked down to her lips and back up into her eyes.

_They're so full..._

His heart started pounding. He continued to look into her eyes until he noticed that they had become darker. He knew then that she wanted what he wanted.

"May I?'

"Yes." Kagome answered breathlessly.

Inuyasha smirked and slowly raised his head to meet her lips with his own. Kagome moaned and leaned into the kiss. He responded by opening his mouth and placing his tongue to her lips begging for entrance. He rolled her over so that she was under him. Meanwhile his hand had started to roam over Kagome's body.

"Oh Inuyasha" she gasped; loving the sensations he was creating.

Inuyasha took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He traced the lining contours of her lips and teeth only to dart back into the depths of her to tango with her tongue. As his tongue began to dance with hers, she unknowingly began to rub her hips against his. She gasped at the tingles that were sent down her spine only to settle in her womanly core. Inuyasha moaned as her soft stomach began to grind against him. He slowly stroke up her side only to rest on the side of her breast. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Silently asking her permission. Quickly she nodded knowing that she needed this as much as he did. He knew at that moment that she was meant to be with him.

"Kagome" he growled. As he began to trail down to the side of her neck, he slowly licked the pulse that was quickening with every seductive move he made.

"Yes," Kagome moaned, she began to arch in his arms trying to get closer to his body.

"Will you be..."

"Gome-chan!"

"Rin, I'm going to kill you!" hollered both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What? I was sent to get you for breakfast. Fine if your going to be that way I'm going to take a bath!" Rin huffed as she walked away. Tired of being the messenger that's always shot.

Rin left Kagome and Inuyasha by themselves once again. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome only to find her watching him. He blushed as he remembered the fiery kiss they had just shared.

"I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have done…'

"Shh. It's alright." she interrupted placing her finger on his lips.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to capture that finger gently with his teeth. Kagome gasped at the sensations his fangs had caused.

"You liked that?" asked Inuyasha quietly nuzzling her nose

"Ye... Yeah. It felt kinda exciting."

"Kagome... May I kiss you again?"

"Please." Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha slowly lowered his head back down to meet her lips once more. He couldn't believe that this human had actually let him kiss her and she was enjoying it as well!

_Maybe my mother was right; maybe I just found my soul mate. _

"Kagome." he said breaking off the kiss. "Will you be my..."

But before he could finish his sentence a horrifying scream rang throughout the forest.

"Oh no, that's Rin." said Kagome

"No! Get away from me you ugly frog!" screamed Rin as she splashed him trying to hide herself.

"I'm a toad you stupid girl. But tell me why you are not falling for my spell!" said Jaken

"Because she is already mated. It protects her as well as voiding off ugly demons such as yourself." responded an angry Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Rin

She ran out of the river to his side. Sesshoumaru sweat dropped as he realized that she was naked. He quickly grabbed her kimono and wrapped her in it.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" huffed Kagome.

"It seems that this toad decided to come back for Rin. "

Sesshoumaru made to kill the toad, but Rin's hands had gripped his robes.

"Please Lady Rin you must let go."

With Sesshoumaru and the others distracted, Jaken decided to run. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both began to run after him but Kagome's holler stopped them.

"Guys, send Kouga he's the fastest to follow him. We need to find Sango. Kouga, please follow him."

"Okay then." Kouga said. " I'll do anything for my woman."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!" yelled Inuyasha, as Kouga sped off to follow the toad.

"Whew that was close." huffed Jaken "Now to see how my precious keepsakes are doing."

Jaken walked down the long clammy stairs to his dungeons. He walked to the cell holding Sango and Ayame, a woman he had collected years ago.

"Well my beauties it is dinner time."

"I don't want your lousy food!" snapped Sango she flung her basket handle at Jaken. Startled, Jaken knocked the tray on to the floor.

"You'll pay for that you dumb girl!"

In a rage Jaken stormed back up the stairs and into his laboratory.

"That was foolish," mumbled Ayame

"Why? We're going to be out of here soon. I know my friend Kagome will come and save us," responded Sango

"It must be nice to have friends," sighed Ayame

"What do you mean don't you have friends? Don't wolves have packs?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, my pack was destroyed in a battle against Jaken that's how he became lord of the south."

"That tiny thing?"

"Yes, he may be small but that staff of heads has tremendous power. I am the last of my pack. They all died to protect me. I was betrothed to another wolf. A leader of another pack."

"Well, Kagome should be here soon. When push comes to shove she can kick some ass.

Seriously, will you travel with us when we are freed?"

"You. Want me to travel with you?"

"Yes, unless you have some place to go?"

"No, I don't. Thank you for letting me join you."

"Hey, I wouldn't leave a new friend out in the cold.'

"Sango do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Voices, sounds like a battle."

"Maybe it's Kagome and the others!"

"Maybe they can hear us?"

"Yeah, OI KAGOME HELP WE'RE DOWN HERE!"

Kouga had returned rapidly to lead the others to Jaken's lair.

"This way love." Kouga said.

He grabbed Kagome and pulled her close. Kouga took a quick glance at Inuyasha to gage his reaction. Kouga was surprised to find that Inuyasha's eyes had turned red with blue pupils. No sooner had they changed, they returned back to their normal gold.

"Flea bag!"

"Mutt Face."

"Will you two shut up!" sighed Kagome. Stepping quickly out of Kouga's arms she walked over to Inuyasha knowing he could turn at any moment.

"Inuyasha, let's just go okay?" she said tugging on his white sleeve.

"Feh."

Kouga began to lead them to the place, before long they had reached Jaken's lair.

"Okay this is it."

They stood at the entrance to the lair of the Lord of the South. They looked at the gates and wondered what to do. They sized up the doors to know what they were made of and decided the best approach.

"They are made of stone." Sesshoumaru remarked. The rest just nodded confirming what he said was truth. Before anyone could devise a plan, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and attacked the doors. They all stared as he blew the doors down. Inuyasha smirked with pride at what he done as the others looked on in exasperation.

"Great dog breath, now he knows we are here for sure." commented Kouga.

As if on cue the toad appeared at the top of his gates.

"How did you find me!" he squeaked.

"Enough of this small talk! Give us the basket or I'll huff and puff and blow your castle in!"

" What are you, the big bad wolf now?" asked Rin to Kouga.

"What is with you and this whole fairytale stuff since we got here?" piped in Kagome.

"I don't know, you tell me. You started it at Grandma's."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

As the girls fought once more with one another, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Inuyasha. They were fighting once more. He rolled his eyes. He turned his attention once again to Jaken. Seeing all that had transpired behind him confused him, he went to make his move. By his feet was Daisy yipped his heels to get his attention. Never to disappoint her he turned to her inquisitive stare.

"My Lov...Lord...why are you bothering to travel with this group? What is your true intention with this lower Lord of the South at all My Lord?" Daisy asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes momentarily widened. He responded as emotionless as possible to remain in control.

"Daisy you know well as I if we defeat I will gain his territory. I am with this group to further that need."

All Daisy did was nod. He turned his gaze to Jaken once more noticing the familiar yellow glow emanate from him. Jaken's gaze was on Rin with malice and lust. In the background the fighting was still going on in full force. This angered him even more. She knew what was going to happen and backed way.

The air crackled around Sesshoumaru. The wind picked up pace. Lightning formed in the sky, thunder racked the heavens. His face distorted and turned into a white snout with lolling tongue. His hands began to grow into furled paws. Claws long as knives formed. The fluff grew on his shoulder to mold into his back as it extended into a billowing white coat. Everyone stopped. All was silent save for the maelstrom that had erupted at the onslaught of a fierce taiyouki.

Sesshoumaru stood in his full demonic form. He howled into the night with a battle cry to gain the others attention. Jaken quaked in his little toad robes. The yellow light dissipated quickly. He couldn't break the gaze of the taiyouki staring right into him.

"Oh...no..."Jaken shivered knowing his life was over.

The others gathered into a tight circle. They watched in gathered amazement at the Lord. He leaped into the air with practiced grace. He brought down his right paw and swiped the toad into four quarters. At the loss of its master the staff of heads splintered. A bright yellow light erupted forth and enveloped the castle. A loud bang was heard that shook the earth.

Sesshoumaru reverted back into his original form. Daisy quickly rejoined her master. Rin looked on as she saw a faint smile form on his lips as he looked down at Daisy as she rubbed up against his leg. Rin frowned.

_Something isn't right here with those two..._

Sesshoumaru glanced back to see the frown on Rin's face. He brought his emotions under control. The stoic mask he always wore once again in place. Daisy sensing trouble, stepped away from her beloved Lord.

"Do you hear something?" Kagome cut through the silence.

Rin turned to her. "Yes I hear something like yelling and banging."

With that said the two sisters dashed into the castle in search of the source of the noise. The others followed close behind.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ayame and Sango screamed as loud as they could together.

"Sango!" Kagome called happily to see that her best friend was all right. Rin was close behind.

"Sango-Chan!" she hollered.

The others closed in around them.

"How will we get the door opened?" Miroku asked.

"I already tried to use my weapon." Sango interjected.

Miroku turned around to look into the chocolate eyes of Sango. A light hue of maroon highlighted them. She wore a tight black outfit with red armor. A huge boomerang type object sat on her back waiting to see battle. Her hair was brought up into a tight ponytail on her head. It seemed to billow around her shoulders. Miroku took the ravishing sight before him with an intake of breath.

_She is simply remarkable..._

Sango blinked under the hard stare of his purple pools. She could see that he was built under his flowing monk robes.

_He isn't so bad when he isn't being a low down letch..._

" Lady Sango?"

"Yes?"

"May I have your hand for a second?"

"Ummm...I guess..." She warily gave it to him through the bars. He took it and kneeled down in front of her.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

He got two bumps on the head for his answer. Sango stomped back over to the door of the cell where the rest of the group was congregating. Inuyasha fumed over Miroku, a fist clenched.

" Stupid monk. Come on, we have work to do." he said as he grabbed the back of his robes to drag him to the door of the cell.

The cell was dark. The sounds of other female voices could be heard within the darkness. Sango turned and was searching for the person she came to know as a friend. She left Kagome to figure out the lock as she searched for Ayame.

"Ayame? Where are you?"

"I'm right here Sango." She said as she stepped from the shadows.

Kouga hearing a new voice looked up from his corner. His eyes widened at the sight of another wolf demon. The fact that she was female excited him even more. Glancing at Kagome he suddenly felt guilty. He returned his gaze to Ayame. He slowly took in how her hair was tied into two ponytails. He looked upon her face and saw that the ends of her hair were gently caressing her milky white cheeks. He was distracted by a sparkle in the dark, realizing that the sparkle had actually come from her eyes. He began to get lost in her emerald gems.

"Kouga, help us out would you?" asked Kagome breaking him from the spell.

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"Yeah, like a wimpy wolf could take care of a lock this strong."

"Oh, don't start Inuyasha." said Rin.

"Milord, why don't you try at the lock? I know that a demon of your high standard could show power unimaginable in opening a simple lock"

Rin looked at the smirk that Sesshoumaru had sent Daisy. It angered her that Sesshoumaru would show emotions to this female but was stoic when it came to her. She counted to ten and turned to Shippou.

"Maybe you can open the lock?"

"Oh, sure I know a trick!" said Shippou as he turned to the door. "Fox-fire!"

A burst of flames emerged from his little hands and aimed at the lock. The lock burst open allowing the girls freedom. Rin turned and smirked at Sesshoumaru and Daisy.

"You don't have to be big to be special." She said and walked out into the fresh air.

Daisy looked at her master a bit worried. She followed Rin to see what that was all about.

"Finally! You're back to normal! Do you have the jewel?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, It's right here, let's go to grandma's and heal her," responded Sango

"Hey, where'd Inuyasha go?"

"He followed Rin outside," answered Kouga.

"Let's follow their example.

Kagome and her crew finally went out to go into the sun. Happy that their journey was over.


	11. to hold

Disclaimer: We do no own…

Lady Shard: why do we have to keep doing this?

Lady Fiona: Cuz if we don't we'll get sued.

Lady Shard: But they already know that we don't own him.

Lady Fiona: sniff, I know, don't remind me. Pouts then starts bawling

Lady Shard: Sweat drops, there there now. That's why we do fan fiction and own plushies squeezes Sesshoumaru plush.

Lady Fiona: brightens up, yeah I guess. Now if only we can get more reviews.

Lady Shard: Yeah since our story now has nothing to do with Red Riding Hood, we kind of got off track there.

Lady Fiona: chuckles Oh, and one more explanation to our story. Every one can wish on the sacred jewel. But you're only allowed one wish per person. So Kagome will make a wish for better health for her grandmother. Like in the story of little red. What was in the basket was food to make grandma better. Our story was the wish upon the jewel to make grandma better which was inside of the basket (Sango). Okay on with the story.

Lady Shard: Your forgetting something.

Lady Fiona: What?

Lady Shard: The disclaimer.

Lady Fiona: Tears up again. You hate me don't you?

Lady Shard:> ; No. I don't. But it's still got to be done.

Lady Fiona: Fine fine. We do not sniff own Inuyasha or any other characters.

Inuyasha had seen all that had transpired between his brother and his mate. Worried about her he followed Rin outside. He soon realized that Daisy had also followed Rin.

"Get!" He demanded to Daisy. Fearful of him turning, she quickly retreated back to Sesshoumaru's side.

Rin felt she was being followed; thinking that it was Sesshoumaru she turned, ready to thrash him. She swung her arm backwards and nearly hit Inuyasha. He caught the arm before it could do any damage to him.

"Whoa, slow down sister."

"Argh, what's going on between those two? I've waited and waited for him to tell me what's going on, but NO, does he even say anything to me, NO?" she expressed as she walked the opposite direction of the group. Inuyasha followed to make sure she was safe. Catching up to walk beside her he began to speak.

"About him and Daisy?" he replied.

"Yeah!"

"I can tell you."

"Please do."

He motioned for her to sit by him by plopping down under a nearby tree far from prying eyes. After she was comfortable he began to relate the history of Daisy and Sesshoumaru.

(Daisy is a bitch in this scene...excuse the pun...)

I_nuyasha watched as a group of people from the castle were outside playing with a ball. He raced outside to join in the fun. He ran to the center to catch it. One of the grownups scoffed and threw the ball into the nearby woods. Inuyasha went after it with enthusiasm._

_Searching for the ball, he heard noises coming from a dense part of the forest. Following the sounds he came upon Sesshoumaru with a female. To his young eyes they seemed to be wrestling. He sat down-wind as to not have his scent carry as his father had taught him. With wide eyes he stared as the scene unfolded._

_Sesshoumaru sat with his back against a tree. His legs were out stretched in front of him. A female with long golden hair sat on his lap. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her amethyst kimono was pulled down her slender shoulders exposing her milky white neck. He groaned into her ear. A shudder went through her body. He began to nibble her earlobe and down her neck. He lapped up salty sweat as it pooled at her pulse, continuing down to her shoulder. Panting could be heard from both the female and Sesshoumaru. He pulled her kimono down further caressing her sticky skin giving her goose bumps. _

_Inuyasha sniffed the air. The scent of vanilla and lilacs entered his nose. He immediately knew who the female was. His father would be proud to know that Inuyasha was using what he was taught._

_The female was taking off Sesshoumaru's haori. She brought his lips to meet hers. Their tongues fought for dominance. His hands went to her supple breasts and kneaded them relentlessly. She moaned her need of him loudly. _

_Inuyasha giggled as he heard the sound. The pair froze in their ministrations. They looked about for the source of the nose sniffing for any clues. The female was pulling her kimono back on. Inuyasha took that as a sign and took off in a blur. As he was about to exit the forest he found his ball. Picking it back up he continued to take off for the safety of his mother. He looked back to the forest to see if he was being followed. He ran into something hard and fell backwards. He looked up to see what he ran into; frightened thinking it was Sesshoumaru._

_His father looked down at him and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back._

"_Daddy!"_

_His father reached down and helped his son to right himself. He dusted him off. He handed him his ball with the same grin on his face._

"_Inuyasha, have you seen your brother?"_

_Inuyasha beamed with innocence and pride._

"_He is in the woods wrestling with cousin Daisy. It was the weirdest wrestling I'd ever seen! Their clothes were coming off and they were making..."_

_He never got a chance to finish his sentence when his father took off for the woods._

_Must be important for daddy to take off like that... he thought_

"_Keh." as he blew it off what had happened and went back to playing with his ball. Minutes later a fuming Sesshoumaru descended upon the hanyou pup._

"_You filthy Half-Breed! You are a stain on the family honor and the family tree. You should never had been conciev..." His last word was never finished. His father over heard the comments that were dealt to the little pup. Having heard enough, struck Sesshoumaru square in the cheek, sending him sprawling with an already forming bruise._

_Sesshoumaru rubbed his sore cheek looking at his father in astonishment. _

"_The pup has done nothing compared to what you were about to do. I have warned you both to not see each other. You have disobeyed a direct order. The punishment will be dealt. And I promise you... Sesshoumaru...it will fit the crime...severely..." with that said he turned his back on his eldest son. Who in turn stormed away. His gaze fell to his littlest pup. Seeing he was in tears went to him ignoring the wrestling coming from Daisy, from the edge of the woods. _

"Inuyasha stop the tears... nothing will happen to you...he is gone now...go to your mother." he said as he patted his bottom and sent him across the bridge where Inuyasha saw her waiting for him. Letting go of the ball in hand he ran to her waiting arms. She enfolded him inside her loving embrace looking down at him.

"_Mother...what is a half-breed?" he said so innocently to her. Before she could reply Daisy came across the bridge and over heard the question. She sneered at the woman and the child._

"_Yes, human, tell the little half-breed what it really means..." after scoffing at them she headed for her rooms._

_Inuyasha's mother watched her go making sure she was out of sight and hearing range. She looked down at the little one in her arms. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. All she could do was lie to her son for now. _

"_It means nothing, my darling... nothing at all..."_

"So, how did you find out what the word meant, and why did Daisy have to stay in puppy form unless in an emergency?"

"Well, after their tryst in the forest father put a spell on the pair. Needless to say it is still in effect. Our family retainer Myoga is away right now arranging for the final preparations for her marriage outside the family."

"I see...so is that why you and Sesshoumaru hate each other so much and Daisy fears you?"

"That was the beginning. That took place about ten years after that forest incident. My Father and Mother were killed in a fire. I had inherited tetsusaiga shortly after that."

"Tell me all of it... I need to know..." Rin listened to him more. She drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them pulling them even closer to her for comfort.

Inuyasha looked up into the cloudless sky. He began to tell her the events that lead to the rift between the brothers.

_Inuyasha walked into Sesshoumaru's study. Seeing his half brother enter he sent Daisy outside. She sneered at him as she walked past._

"_Feh." was his only reply to her._

"_What do you want?" Sesshoumaru said with disdain._

"_I'm leaving. You can have my share of the land. I have tetsusaiga so I have no more use for it."_

"_Fine. That is all that needs to be said. Leave when you can." he gestured with his hand and went back to the scroll he was looking at. _

_Being dismissed he left without a word. He shut the door and started to walk away when Daisy spoke up._

"_That's right filthy Half-Breed! Go on and leave, those lands should never have been tainted with your impure blood just as your filthy mother's tainted the family line." _

_Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He bent his head down as he turned to face her slowly. A low growl sounded from his throat._

"_What... did you just...say...?"_

"_You heard me just fine." she turned her nose in the air to him and wagged her tail happy with herself._

_With unseen stealth Inuyasha had grabbed her by her floppy dog-ears, one in each hand. He slammed her small puppy form up against the wall causing it to vibrate. The pictures in the study rattled with the force of this action. Sesshoumaru stood from his desk and briskly walked out to investigate._

_Hearing the quick footsteps of his brother approaching them, he readied himself to pull tetsusaiga. He gathered Daisy's ears into his left claw. He pulled out his sword just as Sesshoumaru approached them from the study._

"_What do you think you are doing, Inuyasha?" _

"_Nothing that concerns you...brother..."_

"_Let me go...let me go...peasant...you forget your station..."_

_Angry, he pushed her further into the wall. He drew the tetsusaiga closer to her jugular vein. Sesshoumaru saw the advance and took the initiative. He brought his light whip out and lashed it around Inuyasha's right wrist only able to draw the sword inches from Daisy._

_Daisy began to thrash and flail at Inuyasha. She scratched and tore at his face and kimono. Gashes started to appear on both. The scent of his own blood began his assent over the edge of sanity. Fearful for her life Sesshoumaru yanked the tetsusaiga from his grasp. A new scent assaulted Sesshoumaru and Daisy's sensitive noses._

_What is that scent...it can't be...Inuyasha..._

"_Mehehe... big mistake on your part..."_

"_Let me go now, Half-Breed...Sesshoumaru will show you no mercy..."Daisy cried with impudence. Sesshoumaru watched in horror at the display before him._

"_Half-breed...half-breed... ten years you've been saying that..."he gripped her ears tighter in his fist. The claws on his fingers lengthened. They began to cut into her skin. Blood seeped across his knuckles. He inwardly smirked. His assault on her already breaking mind ensued._

"_...I've known the true meaning of that word for a while... heh.. heh..heh..."Laughing to no one in particular he looked up into her eyes. Red eyes met lavender. She whimpered._

_Getting nose to nose with the whining dog he continued his torment. He cracked his claws on his right hand. He brought them into her eyesight. Her gaze fell upon dagger like digits. Before she could comprehend what was going to happen, his hand flew past her face and embedded into the wall. With a fluid motion, he brought his hand down destroying it. In the process, Daisy's cheek was scraped open and began to bleed drawing his attention. _

_Blood...I smell her blood... coppery...need more blood...need to kill her...k..k..kill..._

_Leaning in to her, he licked her cheek drawing the blood into his mouth. _

"_Mmmmm...blood..."he murmured in pleasure as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He spoke for only her to hear._

"_You may be my brother's woman now... but at least... I can walk on two legs..." he said as he chomped at her muzzle narrowly missing her nose. While doing this he took his right hand from the wall and grabbed her left leg to emphasize his point. He backed away to regard her flinch. He smirked with lust. _

"_So remember...**Your** place...Bitch..."he dropped her on her hind end. A loud yelp came from her impact with the wooded floor. Inuyasha turned away and walked to the tetsusaiga. Passing his brother, he looked over at him. Sesshoumaru was so shocked at the whole incident; he couldn't move or make a sound. Inuyasha grinned evilly, flashing his pearly fangs. _

"_Kehehehe..."he chuckled. The closer he got to tetsusaiga the more his eye started to twitch._

_He reached the sword and was sheathing it as he shook his head. When he faced Sesshoumaru once more, golden orbs replaced the once red, hungry eyes. Loud moans of agony came from the spot where Daisy's body was resting. Breaking from his trance, Sesshoumaru rushed to her aide. Kneeling by her form he picked her up and cradled her close._

"_Feh, I'm done here." Inuyasha muttered as he turned to continue his exit. The last thing he heard was..._

"_..legs...legs...the left leg..." in a broken rasp from a shattered mind._

Tears were in Rin's eyes. The salty water covered her cheeks as she looked at Inuyasha. A newfound respect for her traveling companion showed in her eyes. Pushing her pity aside she found that anger was lingering and getting stronger as each tidbit of information sunk in. It took all her will power not to get up and smack some sense into her husband. She got up and walked over to Inuyasha to wrap her arms around him. Surprised Inuyasha stared at her.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Just know.. that whatever happens.. You are still considered my brother." she leaned over and pecked his cheek to emphasize her point.

He looked down at her and blinked several times. He smiled and patted her on the head.

"Thanks. Though, no one will ever know this conversation ever took place, got that?"

"Understood."

Rin wiped her face and made to leave, but stopped when Inuyasha called her back.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru's gonna know something's up if you don't wash your face."

"But the river's a way back? How? Oh, I know!"

Rin rummaged though the knapsack that was always on her back. She pulled out some face wipes and her makeup. When she was finished, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Can you tell now?"

"Smart thinking little one."

"Hey! I'm not so little."

"Feh"

They began walking back to the others knowing that if they don't come back soon they would start to worry. Halfway there, Rin faced Inuyasha.

"Just to let you know, I wish I had found you first. Kagome is very lucky ... take care of her."

Without waiting for a reply, she walked a little ahead and followed the group. She had a lot to think about. She watched them. Her mate, with his ever-faithful companion fast on his heels. She looked at his face and was disgusted to find that light was back, a light that never shined for her. Each enjoying each other's presence and here she was, far behind. They didn't even notice that she was back. He didn't care if she was there.

_He really doesn't care about me... I was just convenient to him... I vow, I will not let another man hurt me this way... not ever. Not even a high and mighty Lord._

The smoldering inferno within her built with every piece of kindling they threw at her. Every look, every smile, and every gesture caused the fire to engulf her heart. Her mind was swirling with the new information and her plan to teach her new husband a lesson he won't soon forget.

"C'mon let's go. I want to reach a clearing before night fall and wash up!" said Kagome

"And I'm sure you, Sango, do too."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

The others nodded in agreement and set off to find a decent spot. With in no time they found what they were looking for. The guys made the fire and spread the bedrolls while the girls minus Daisy strolled off to the same river near by.

"You know I'm really getting sick of seeing this river," said Kagome.

"Why?" asked Sango

"It's a long story, here's the soap, baskets first." giggled Kagome

"Why you!" Sango muttered as she tried to dunk Kagome under the water.

"As much fun as you two are having we need to focus on getting the jewel to grandma's. She's probably worried about us," said Rin

"Yes, I can't wait to go home after as well," replied Kagome

Inuyasha and the others had just started to rest when a scream echoed through out the area. But none were to worried when they realized that Miroku had disappeared from the campfire.

Running from the direction of the river Miroku tripped landing face first on the ground. Sango not really watching where she was going she fell on top of Miroku's back. Hearing the laughter from the girls both Miroku and Sango turned their heads.

"Way to go Sango! I knew you'd get your man!" hollered Rin giggling.

Red, Sango jumped off a disappointed Miroku. Kagome turned and smiled at her sister. She had become concerned when Rin had stopped being so bubbly. Kagome's smile soon turned into a frown when her sister giggles began to subside. Kagome looked to see what had caused this change. She followed Rin's gaze until she came upon Sesshoumaru and Daisy. Curious, Kagome walked over to her sister.

"Later, you are telling me what is wrong."

"There's no need. I can handle it. I'm married now, I believe it's time I took responsibility for my actions."

"Alright then, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks sis. Oh, and one more thing give Inuyasha a chance. He has a good heart, even if he's demon." Rin said walking away.

"Believe me Rin, I already know that." muttered Kagome.

"Milady, there are rumors that the Lord of the south has been defeated by Lord Sesshoumaru. It is also been rumored that he possess the Shikon Jewel," said a very tired minion.

"Really? The shikon jewel? So Sesshoumaru is trying to gain territory like the dog he is." said Kikyo "I will not let some nasty demon take over my land. A land I cleansed of evil beings. So, let us go to him and take the shikon jewel and triumph over him and his lands."

"But milady, he has companions with him. What will you do?"

"You'll see my pet, you'll see."

"_Argh, what am I doing here?" _

Kouga was staring into the fire lost in thought.

_Kagome and Inu-trasha have gotten very close. I knew I needed to get closer to her._

He was disturbed from his thoughts by an unexpected growl.

_Damn, Now I'm hungry._

Kouga sniffed the air to see if he could get a sent of food. His nose had lead his gaze to the yellow backpack.

"Rin, could I get some food from the sack?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure."

Kouga got up and started to walk over to the bag when he slipped on Miroku's staff. Flying he went to catch himself only to grab on to Ayame who was going for the bag as well. This sent her sprawling. After landing on top of her, he looked into her eyes to apologize and found himself lost once more in her ever-beautiful emerald stare.

"Um, could ya, kind... get off of me?" asked Ayame, rattled by how handsome and strong he was.

"Huh? Oh, sure sorry. I tripped."

"That's alright"

Kouga reached into the backpack after getting off of Ayame. He pulled the first thing out that reached his fingertips. Thinking he had food he walked over to his original place, careful as not to trip again on the staff. Settled, he glanced over to Kagome once more. Watching her giggle at the exasperated look on Inuyasha's face. He became depressed. He went to bite down on the small fruit but was disappointed that he had almost chipped his fang on the hard stone.

_Great, I grabbed the jewel instead. Well, things could be worse. I just wish to have a mate as beautiful and loyal as Kagome._

Kouga blinked when the jewel shimmered. He looked down at it, but it had already returned to its normal state. Thinking nothing of it, he returned the jewel back to the sack. Making sure he had grabbed an apple this time, he resided to his sleeping quarters unbeknown to him, that he was being watched.

An: Please Please review. We absolutely love getting your thoughts on our story!


	12. you with

Discalimer: We do not own Inuyasha!

_So the jewel is in the bag. This will make it easy for me to triumph._

She began to cast her spell.

Spring, Summer, Winter, Fall...

Spirits hear my call...

The wind picks up a bit as the words pass from her pale lips.

Hark unto thee...

Come hither, hear thane plea...

Leaves and dirt surround her in a whirlwind, the spell takes shape as spirits of the playful elementals join her chant.

I require thy assistance...

Mimic mine essence!

Dirt, leaves, and elementals spread from her and in a blink, standing face to face with Kikyo is herself in every aspect.

"Well done little ones... now for some fun..."

With a gesture with her finger the other Kikyo came closer and the real Kikyo whispered her plans into her own ear.

The group was peacefully drifting off to sleep. Kagome fell into Inuyasha's lap. Kouga and Ayame were leaning on one another for support. Miroku and Sango fell asleep back to back with Shippou in her lap. Rin laid against a tree by herself as Sesshoumaru laid on the other side of the tree petting a sleeping Daisy.

The real Kikyo motioned to her copy to make her move. It knocked an energy arrow on her bow and released it. It went right past Inuyasha's head imbedding into the tree behind him. He instantly stood up and pulled tetsusaiga. Kagome stood beside him looking into the darkness of the woods just past the dying fire. Sesshoumaru landed near him with tokijin pulled and at the ready. Kouga and Ayame stood just behind them with their fangs and claws bared. Sango and Miroku were just behind Ayame, with their weapons drawn protecting Shippou. Without realizing what they had done, the group had left the bag with the jewel unprotected.

The fake Kikyo stepped from the woods and aimed another arrow at Kagome. A wicked smile played across her cold features.

"This time I don't intend to miss."

She released the arrow. Inuyasha blocked it easily. He growled at her. Kagome readied a shield around herself.

"Kikyo! Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha hollered.

"I want the jewel and the lands for myself. I plan to take what is owed to me!"

She let go of another arrow. The force of it pushed Inuyasha a bit back from Kagome. Kagome pulled her own bow and knocked an arrow at Kikyo.

"Fight fire, with fire." she shot at Kikyo. A shocked look passed the girl's face as it went through her.

All eyes were wide as the arrow past. The whole closed in on itself as the fake Kikyo began to laugh hysterically.

"What mischief is this?" Sesshoumaru rumbled in frustration. He charged the apparition only to swipe at air. An arrow headed for his back in mid swing. Rin jumped to his aid using her own miko powers to squelch the blow. He growled at her and pushed her away.

"I need no assistance!" He watched the imposter float above them still laughing shrilly. That is when he noticed a hand in the yellow bag. He alerted the band to the new threat before them. Before he made a dash for the sack the hand withdrew and the real Kikyo stepped from the shadows with a very satisfied smirk on her face.

"It seems that the tables have turned in my favor... Ex-Lord of the Western Lands. Soon demon, all shall be mine." With that said she turned and disappeared into the night. Sesshoumaru was in a rage. Rin stayed where he had pushed her, seething in her anger and animosity towards her mate. Kagome ran after the retreating dark miko. Inuyasha screamed for her to wait. He didn't make it in time to follow. Two energy arrows were unleashed. He blocked them. The tetsusaiga went flying next to the fire. The imposter was panting and pieces of dirt and leaves were falling from her form.

Miroku saw this and knew what to do. He readied a talisman and nodded to Sango. With an affirmative from her, she made a foothold for him to leap over her with her hands. He ran a few steps placing his foot where she indicated. With staff in one hand and the talisman in the other he placated the playful sprites. They dispersed whence they came. When he landed all eyes were on Inuyasha. His own eyes grew wide. Daisy ran over to Rin to only be kicked away from her with a very angry sneer, as was her only answer as to why.

Cracking knuckles were heard as a laugh of madness sounded in the small campsite. Then a bellow of rage. In an eye blink Inuyasha was gone.

"Kikyo come back here with the jewel!" exclaimed Kagome into the darkness.

_Oh it's no use...she's too fast..._

Kagome turned to go back to the group. Out of the corned of her eye she saw a glimpse of red and white. Thinking it was Kikyo she turned in that direction, only to meet the stare of red and blue eyes of the demon Inuyasha.

"Where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha inquired quietly.

"Uh.. Uh...I was going after Kikyo..." Kagome stammered.

"You know you are no match for her alone... though I do admire your bravery..." Inuyasha said as he started to advance on her with intent.

Not knowing what to do, she proceeded to back away.

"Inu...Inuyasha... we should be getting back to the others... we need a plan..."

"I have a plan of my own...it only involves...you and me..." he gestured from her to himself expressing those words.

"Wha what do you mean?"

"I'm here to finish what you started earlier, or did you really think that you'd get away like that?"

"Earlier? What did I..."

She never got to finish her sentence when she fell backwards over an exposed tree root. Her butt hit the hard earth with a thud. She grimaced in pain from the impact. A low rumble brought her out of her stupor. She looked up from her elbows. Creeping towards her on his hands and knees, grinning knowing he had finally caught her. He placed his hands by her head pinning her below him. He loomed over her shivering body. His face within inches of her own.

"To think, a miko of your standard...could be so easily trapped by a vicious...demon..."

"Oh bite me." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha smirked evilly.

"If you insist..."he bent his head and his fangs lightly grazed the side her neck where he was going to mark her as his.

Kagome trembled under the touch. A low gasp escaped her mouth.

"Wait…. wait...I didn't mean it literally... and we have to get back to the others, they'll be waiting for us."

"Your scent betrays you... You don't want to go back now do you?"

He pushed her to the ground. Pinning her beneath him, he bent and kissed her with a heat she had never felt before.

He molded his body to her.

"Oh... Inuyasha."

Taking that as a signal to continue, he deepened it further.

Knowing what he wanted, she opened her mouth allowing him to invade her. Taking the initiative, he grabbed her behind the knees and pulled her up and around him so she was straddling his hips. She grunted. She was now wide open to him. Her scent of arousal was driving him insane.. Breaking off the kiss she looked up at him.

"We should head back...we need to talk about this..."she implored him.

"Talk is not what I had in mind...I will not deny your pleasure...or mine...any longer." he spoke while tracing the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue.

His words sent shivers down her spine. She looked deep into his eyes. Although they were not his normal color, she knew he cared deeply for her.

"Kagome...I want you as my mate." his tone was filled with a longing she had never heard before. The gentleness in his voice although demon caused Kagome to make her decision.

"Y..yes, Inuyasha...make me yours."

His tongue followed a trail from her ear to the main jugular of her neck. He nuzzled her pulse.

"Good... I wasn't really giving you a choice..."

A moan was her only reply.

"Mmmm... Your pulse gets me very excited..." he said as he ground his hips into her. His thick mass pressing against her thigh. She rocked her hips in reply, begging him for more. A small whimper escaped her to make the point known.

His claws traced from her thighs up her sides leaving little red streaks on her skin. They made it to her tank top and explored underneath. When his hands found her soft breasts he was puzzled by the new material he found on them. An agitated growl came from his throat as he lifted himself a bit off of her and flung her tank top off. She blushed at his heated gaze.

"What is this?" he said loudly startling her.

"Oh this? Let me take it off..." she giggled

Sitting up, Kagome unhooked her bra. She tossed it aside and pressed her now naked torso to his chest. He groaned and lowered them both back to the ground. Blushing she looked back up at him to gage his reaction when she notice his hair.

"Inuyasha... your hair's gone black!"

"Huh? What ya mean? "

"Look!" Kagome said as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair "What happened?"

Inuyasha looked at her hands and saw the black hair. He looked up to the moon and realized that it had begun.

"DAMN IT!"

He pounded his fists to either side of Kagome. Ticked, he stalked off and sat down by a tall tree. From there, he continued to sulk.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? You look... human?" she asked walking over to him.

"I am human. Damn it, of all nights. Maybe we should go back."

"Why should we ruin all our fun?"

"What do you mean? I can't mark you. I have no fangs. See?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to prove his point.

"So there are other ways to have fun. I maybe a virgin, but I can study. I can show you a thing or two."

Kagome grinned and slid the rest of her out fit off of her. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that she still wanted him.

"What's the matter, starting to like what you see?"

"From the moment I met you."

Kagome blushed from head to toe. Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh, so the blush does go all the way down."

"Oh, shut up... Hey Inuyasha?" she inquired as she grabbed his red kimono and draped it over her shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're human now that means you're not as fast as your demon side right?" she whispered leaning closer to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what of it?" He replied looking up at her face.

"And your sense of smell is off?" she continued. Kagome rubbed her nose against his own. She ran her hands through his hair. She traced his ear with her fingertips only to slide them down. Slowly, she grabbed the lapel of his white under kimono.

"Ye... Yeah."

"So then..." She pulled his kimono the rest of the way off showing a very chiseled chest. She turned her face to him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Smirking she stepped away to look at him.

"Catch me if you can!" She sped off into the forest red cloth flapping behind her. .

"What! Ka.. Kagome... Hey wait! Argh... Now you're in for it," he yelled taking chase.

"You can't catch me!" giggled Kagome as she ran back to the clearing.

Looking behind her, she checked how close he was to her. Panting, she stopped and glanced about her.

"I wonder where he went." she muttered to herself. She began to search for him when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

'Now I've caught you my naughty little pixie." Inuyasha chuckled into her ear sending shivers down her body. "Tonight, you are mine."

"Naughty pixie huh?" she laughed.

"That's right. And this demon wants his pixie to give him his reward." He said grabbing the ends of her barely conceal able kimono.

"And what kind of reward would this demon want?"

"This." With that said, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Fire burned, raging inside of her, threatening to consume her. His lips pressed harder demanding dominance from his woman. She gasped as she felt his tongue graze her over sensitive lips. This sound of pleasure allowed him to slip his tongue in her mouth to do battle with her tongue.

"Inuyasha, please..." She moaned, finally allowed breath.

"Please.. What.. Little pixie? Tell me your darkest fantasy." He whispered.

His hands traveling up around her stomach to slide open the red kimono. His hands untied the sash and slipped inside to cup her breast. At the slightest touch to her breast she shivered and if it weren't for Inuyasha holding her she would have fallen to the ground.

"My... My... You're so sensitive." he smiled.

He trailed his fingers from under her bosom to the tip of her nipple. He tweaked the tip, sending her nerves a flame; they traveled to her womanly core. Causing Kagome to go weak in the knees. He slowly slid both of them down to the ground. After laying Kagome under him, he made an assault to her neck, nipping, biting and licking long laps to sooth the ache caused by his human canines. But never taking his hand off her breast. He continued to attack her neck to travel down to the breast he was recently worshiping with his hand. He placed his mouth on the nipple and suckled strongly, causing little grunts and moans from his intended mate. He committed each moan and murmur to memory in order to please her later.

"Inuyasha ... I don't know about you but this isn't suppose to be your reward," panted Kagome

"Believe me, my love I'm quite enjoying myself." He said sitting back on his heels.

"I know, but I do have a reward in mind for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it requires you to sit down and me to be kneeling." she said

With out warning the necklace lit up and slammed Inuyasha backwards to the ground.

"What kind of reward is this!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. I forgot.. That wasn't it. I swear! " She giggled. "But it does help a little."

"What to you mean?" he huffed.

"Your real reward."

Kagome stood up and leaned over Inuyasha's lower region.

"Wha... What are you doing?"

"Your prize.."

Kagome untied the sash holding his hakama together. Her eyes widened on the idea of giving him this kind of pleasure. She slowly placed her hand on his erection through the material. Kagome began to feel the length and size of his member. He gasped at the soft gentle touches he was receiving. Kagome finally getting the courage to explore under the hakama she grasped his straining erection in her small hand. A loud growl emanated from deep inside his chest. His hips lifted slightly off the ground.

"Kagome what are you doing?" he asked half moaning, half whispering

"I'm giving you a…."

The fire burned brightly, warming the exhausted group from their venture. Rin was lost in thought as she watched Daisy frolic around Sesshoumaru.

_What am I to him? He doesn't even glance my way anymore._

Rin, sick of the sight in front of her glanced at the other couples in the campsite. She had to smile at the monk's antics and Sango's temper. She turned her sight over to Kouga and Ayame to realize that the trip had taken their toll on both of them significantly. While looking around a small burst of light had gained her attention. She continued to stare at it until it dawned on her that it was the tetsusaiga.

_Oh no, Inuyasha may need this..._

Rin got up to pick up the sword. She started for the path, which Inuyasha and Kagome had followed earlier.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"For a walk, this atmosphere is making me feel ill. I believe a walk will help." She lied.

"Fine then, Daisy go with Rin."

"Yes, milord."

"No! I do not want company on this walk. I've been alone on this entire trip and I want to be alone on my walk. Now good night LORD Sesshoumaru. "

"It is not safe for you to be alone, LADY Rin."

"You forget that your mate is miko or were you picturing someone else as your mate?"

Rin stormed out of the campsite leaving Sesshoumaru seething at her words. Daisy looked from the path to her Lord, unsure of what to do. Ayame sensing her discomfort grabbed her and held her close.

_I will have to speak with Rin. This Sesshoumaru will not have that behavior. _

Daisy watched the retreating form of her Lady. The scent Rin gave off sent a shudder down her spine. She quickly surmised what had peaked by.

From Ayame's arms she looked towards Sesshoumaru and saw him still looking after Rin's form as if he could still see her. Daisy witnessed the unthinkable. Sesshoumaru frowned and looked into the fire. His features were once again unreadable, masked behind a slate of marble.

Fed up, Daisy squeezed out of Ayame's arms and went to have a word with her Lord. Sesshoumaru didn't pay any attention to her. He was lost in thought as he stared into the flames. Daisy yipped his heel to bring his attention to her. She did, after all, knew how to get his best. Sesshoumaru's eyes moved before his head turned toward her.

"What."

The irritation was evident. Daisy didn't care

"Go after her."

"No."

Daisy's own irritation grew.

"Go to her my Lord Sessh. She needs you."

"This Sesshoumaru will not practice suicide."

"Go to..." Daisy was cut off by his curt words.

"Enough, this Sesshoumaru knows when he is not needed."

With that said he further distanced himself from the camp when Daisy's last words froze him.

"There are many things I have learned over the course of these long years. One of them being that I am your servant, your distant cousin to which your father had graciously invited me to join your home. You are mated Lord Sesshoumaru... and I shall as well and not to you. Your Lady needs you."

Without turning around she knew his expression. The emotions he let play for the shadows. He said nothing while transfixed to the spot.Daisy sent the arrow home with her wits about her. A part of her former past was self-evident.

"She loves you. She is hurting and you do nothing. You sicken me Sessh. I thought I knew you. I loved you as my master and Lord nothing more. She... loves you like no other."

"She is giving off _the_ scent. I will not go to her."

"Then you are a coward.!" She yipped

"She is human!"

"She is a woman!"

"She is a miko!"

"She is your mate eternal!"

At that Sesshoumaru slacked his stance and turned to the puppy form of his former love.

"You can't expect me to go after her like your father did with your mother. He died two days later. Is that what you want Daisy? This Sesshoumaru dead? Isn't that why you came to live with us?"

"My parents were fools. My mother was insane. She murdered him when she was not in her right of mind. When upon realizing that her mate was dead and that she was the guilty party. She killed herself knowing that she could not live a life without him. In no way did she care about the child she bore. I was very lucky to have your father for a family member. He took me in without any hesitance. I am ashamed that I had treated Lady Izayoi the way I did. So in a way I feel that I am making up to Lord Toga and Lady Izayoi. I am taking care of his sons and their human mates. "

Daisy huffed and padded back over to the fire. She lay down near Ayame's feet.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss. He hated losing, but he knew when to concede to a battle. He straightened himself out and sat back down. He began looking down the path that Rin had taken.

_I will not lose you... My Rin..._

Sango and Miroku watched the exchange between puppy and Demon Lord. Grunts, growls and yips were heard. To them it seemed like an argument.

Miroku was in awe of the whole event. Sango tried to decipher as to what was being said. Miroku scratched his head and turned to Sango. Her eyes, he noticed were squinted and her lips were pressed in a thin line. She was concentrating on her skills as a demon hunter to find out what was going on between those two. Miroku moved closer to the dark haired vixen, she captivated him like no other. He strained his hearing to listen to her enchanting voice as she mumbled what she understood of the argument.

"Daisy is not happy with Rin? No.. She is happy with Rin. Sessh go to her? Oh... I give up!"

Sango stroked her temples to get rid of the headache that was forming. She did not notice how close Miroku had gotten to her until he poked.

"What information did you get?"

Sango jumped from her skin. She looked to the monk with wild surprised eyes. Miroku smirked.

"I've been watching them too and saw you wording something. Being a demon slayer, I thought you'd know more about what was going on than I would. So tell me what was that conversation all about?

Miroku gave her a solid genuine smile. In turn he received a frown from her. She put a hand on her forehead and leaned forward. She rested her elbows on her knees. Her eyes unfocused as she explained to him her worries.

"I didn't catch much Lord Monk. My skills have weakened. I need more training; I spend too much time in Kagome's era. In her world demons do not exist. I am weak." she spoke downhearted.

Miroku just eyed her for a moment. He decided the best course of action would be a direct one. He scooted closer to her. She didn't move so he took that as a sign to continue. He clasped her hand in his clothed right hand. He placed his forefinger under her chin to turn her face toward him. She opened her deep russet orbs only to get lost in the slumbers of his majestic eyes. Neither spoke for sometime. Miroku shattered the silence.

"Sango... from the past few days of knowing you. You are quite far from weak."

Neither moved, after a lapse of more silence he brought his whole hand to cup her chin. His thumb gently stroking her cheek. A solitary tear ran down her chin, as she pushed his hand away.

"You only knew me as a basket, you know nothing of me as a woman."

Miroku was unfazed. "I knew a very lovely, caring basket who despite being a demon slayer comforted a small fox demon. I also know that the woman sitting in front of me is the one and the same. You are remarkable Sango, do not let something from your past hinder your future."

Sango looked up to him once more in her own state of awe. She said nothing. He placed both his hands on her cheeks and in a blazon move, brought both their heads together. Their foreheads touching in the merest sense of intimacy.

"I would like to be part of that future."

"Miroku..."

"I know that I am not much now...wait for me Sango..."

"Yes. Yes, I would like that." She smiled into his hand. She blinked a couple of times as his other hand had disappeared from her face. She looked at Miroku more clearly. HE had a devious smile upon his lips as he said his next line.

"Unless you want me to unwrap my wind tunnel...my dear Sango..."

A loud slap woke Ayame from her quiet slumber.

"Pervert!" Sango hollered. She moved away from him blushing very red.

Miroku rubbed his blistering crimson cheek lovingly. Sango fumed, but still tingled at the emotions that he brought out in her.

Ayame scanned the scene before her. She let out an exasperated sigh. A male voice from near by brought her to full attention.

"What is it?" ask Kouga.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Shut up!"

"What you ungrateful..." Kouga growled.

"Calling someone you don't know a liar isn't nice." Ayame cut him off.

"Keh." Was Kouga's only response.

"Hmph...Leave me alone."

"Fine be that way."

Kouga started to get up to leave. Ayame reached put and grabbed his arm pulling him back down. Panic played on her face along with sadness.

"I'll tell you, just stay."

"Fine, so tell me." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes waiting for her to continue. Ayame looked to him, then to her hands. She was at a loss where to start. Kouga grew annoyed with the on going silence.

"If you aren't really going to tell me, I'm going to sleep."

"Pfft...Jerk, can't even wait a minute...bet he's like that in bed." Ayame mumbled to herself.

"What did you say!"

Kouga shot from his spot. He hovered near her, face to face. Ayame got even closer to him.

"You heard me...I bet you can't even last a minute." she growled at him. Kouga growled right back at her. He pushed further until their noses touched.

"I can prove it to you..."

They just looked at each other. Ayame blinked a few times realizing what just happened. The position that they were in had just dawned on both of them. Kouga blinked as well, neither one moved.

Shippou came out of the woods after relieving himself. He looked at the scene before him. He of course heard it all from his vantage point. He walked over to the frozen pair.

"Would you two kiss already, some of us are trying to relax." he put his hands on his hips and walked away.

"Umm..."mumbled Kouga.

"This is awkward. Would you mind getting off me?"

"No, not until you tell me what is bothering you."

"I give up." She conceded.

Kouga had decided to get comfortable and placed his elbows on either side of her head. Ayame's eyes widen. She blushed realizing how close he had gotten to her face.

"So tell me."

As he spoke, his breath fanned across her cheek.

"W..well I was just observing the group and noticed that everyone is paired off. It reminded me of my pack. I was betrothed to another tribe. Before those planned had followed through, we, my family that is, were attacked."

"Attacked by who?"

"That aw..awful demon that captured me and transformed me."

"Wait...your pack, are they alright? Are they still looking for you?"

"No...They are all dead." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey now don't cry." he said nuzzling her cheek.

"So what pack are you from?"

"Southern."

"S...s...Southern?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Who was going to be your mate?"

"Don't know. I all I knew was he was from the Eastern wolf tribe. Why?"

Kouga's eyes widened. He jumped off of Ayame and sat under a tree.

"What is the matter?"

"N...nothing."

"Now who is lying?" she said sitting up.

"Ayame, you shouldn't worry about having a pack. Naraku killed most of my pack. I vow to kill that demon and avenge my family and tribe. Ayame, just concentrate on living."

"Kouga..."'

I can't believe it. She was my intended mate.

"I'm getting new brother in law!" Rin sang as she headed back to camp.

"Well...in a way he was already my brother in law."

The sun began to rise behind her lighting her path back to camp. She was smiling and giggling to herself when suddenly a sharp pain shot from her hand to her heart.

"What was that?" she asked as she grabbed her hand and looked at her palm in contemplation. Rin stopped giggling as all these emotions washed over her. Anger, sadness, fear, and loss. Not knowing what it was she raced back to camp fearful she may have been cursed.

As she reached the campsite she found that everyone was asleep but Sesshoumaru. Cautiously she sat down by the fire her thoughts lost to her own daydreams.

Sesshoumaru's head picked up when the sound of twigs snapping and leaf crunching was heard over the snoring of the group. Taking a quick glance at Rin he quickly he turned his gaze to the fire.

_How? This Sesshoumaru is confounded. Never had a human intrigued me so. If only Father was...no, I do not need him. He only cared for his youngest. I stopped needing him a long time ago. Perhaps staying near Rin and Inuyasha has softened my icy heart. After all, our hatred for each other had started with me. Maybe it is time to make amends. _

The sun was rising in the east. A pounding heart could be heard in the quite forest. Inuyasha began to wake up as his demon blood poured back into his veins.

"Finally the sun is rising." muttered Inuyasha.

"Hmmnn, What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she rubbed her eyes

"It's morning." He grinned.

"Oh, okay wake me up in an hour and we'll head back to camp."

"Huh? Oh, no you don't. We're finishing this right now."

"Finishing wha.." She stopped when she suddenly found herself facing the sky.

_He flipped me! _Her mind hollered.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

"Us making love."

Kagome blushed. She looked into his eyes and saw every emotion pass across face. She smiled and reached up to caress his face.

"I want to make you mine for eternity. So that nobody can take you from me."

"But Inuyasha, nobody can take me for you. I'm already yours to begin with and I will always be there."

Kagome pulled his face closer to hers and met his lips with her own.

His heart fluttered at the thought of spending the rest of his life with her.

_She loves me.. She really loves me. _

_Author's Note_

Lady Shard: "La, La, Laaaaaa!"

Lady Fiona: "You my friend, belong in an insane asylum."

Lady Shard: squeals, "I'm peeling my SKIN!"

Lady Fiona: "Yeah, yeah you have sunburn. Back to the story" whacks Lady Shard over the head with her notebook

Lady Shard runs for safety "You want me to finish the story!"

Lady Fiona: "I was typing it to begin with!" Till you took the keyboard!" > 

Lady Shard: "Pink fish, purple monkey!"

Lady Fiona: bangs head repeatedly on computer desk.

Anyway now you've reduced us to begging. Please please please please review. Oh, and we want to thank everyone who did.


	13. my dear child

Disclaimer: pouts and starts whimpering. We do not own Inuyasha

A few hours later Inuyasha walked back into camp with a huge smirk upon his face.

"Well. I see that Inuyasha had finally got his red kimono back." Laughed Miroku. "Prey

tell how did you receive such a precious gift. Oh and do tell me the glory details."

"Shut up you perverted monk. She ripped my under kimono." Snapped Inuyasha. Not thinking as usual.

"Ripped your kimono? What kinds of activities involve ripping ones clothes off? Oh,

wait you don't have to tell me" Miroku chuckled

Inuyasha blushed such a deep red that every one in camp knew exactly what had

transpired between Kagome and himself.

"WHAT! You touched my woman! "

"Kouga, dear I don't believe she was your woman to begin with." Said Rin glad to see that Inuyasha had seen where she had placed the tetsusaiga.

She walked over to Inuyasha and jumped into his arms.

"Welcome to the family." She giggled. Pulling bits and pieces of leaves out of his hair.

"Umm.. Thanks?" muttered Inuyasha

"So where is Lady Kagome?"

"She's bathing right now."

"So you left her to fend for herself?" asked Miroku

"Ha, she's a lot stronger than you give her credit for."

"Well, I'm going to join her." Said Rin leaving Inuyasha's arms

"I think I will join you." Said Miroku.

"Oh. No you won't!" said Sango slapping Miroku across the face.

Rin grinned and walked toward the near by spring to join her sister.

Kagome eased into the water with a heavy sigh.

"This was well needed." Kagome said to the mist around the hot spring.

Rin slid into the water across from her sister. She sighed as well.

"You can say that again." Rin said as she wiped her bangs from her face after putting her hair up in a twist.

"How come you didn't jump when I entered the spring?"

"I already heard you coming, so I wasn't worried."

"Ah, I see. So that means you are now bonded like Sesshoumaru and I are."

"Yes. Mother should be happy about that when we tell her when we get back."

"Well for you. Don't know about me though."

"She'll be happy no matter what Rin, you know that." Kagome splashed water at her younger sibling playfully. Rin giggled a bit before settling down mildly.

"So tell me…. how was he?"

"Rin! What possessed you to ask that!"

Rin just shrugged with a sly grin on her face. Rin pointed to her mark and then to

Kagome's. They both grinned from ear to ear as they lay back in the grass at the edge of the water.

"Wait a minute! That is not how it happened!" Inuyasha exclaimed at his mate.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha as before went face first into his mattress. He tapped his fingers in agitation at

Kagome. Kagome leaned over to his ear. She whispered as soft as she could so as their daughter couldn't hear.

"Do you really want HER to know we had s.e.x?"

Inuyasha blanched. It was then he realized what she was doing. The words all but left

him all he could do was nod in agreement. Kagome smiled and went to Sasha.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, stop interrupting the story. You'll just get sat again."

Inuyasha harrumphed with a mouth full of comforter.

As the group waited for Rin and Kagome to return from the hot spring, they discussed what to do about Kikyo.

"I just don't understand why she would do such a thing. She normally isn't that vicious." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, do you not remember what happened several years ago?" said Sesshoumaru

"Several years ago?"

"Yes, Kikyo was kicked out of that god forsaken village for being kind to demons."

"Ah. Now I remember. She was banished for no reason. But why have anger against demons?"

"Kikyo expected these same demons to protect her. What she did not know is that lower demons do as they please. They only protect what is in interest to them. Unlike you and I, we were brought up better than that." Sesshoumaru explained patiently.

"That's probably the reason why she is so bitter to us."

"Yes, now how shall we get the jewel from her."

"Do we know where she dwells?" Asked Sango

"Yes, in the north." Answered Inuyasha

"Then to the north we go." said Kagome as she and Rin walk into the campsite.

Inuyasha looked up and saw his mate smiling like there's no tomorrow it warmed his heart.

"So in order to do that we must pass through Akito's village again. Think you can handle it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku

"Yes, nothing can harm me now."

"Also I do believe that they may be frightened of Inuyasha." Giggled Rin

"Feh."

The group began to head out towards Kikyo's dwelling. Unfortunately having to pass through the nasty village.

"Look it's them."

"Why are they here again. Don't you think that once was enough?"

"Yeah, somebody should warn Akito."

Every whisper and mutter was picked up by both dog demons.

"Feh, go ahead tell that useless Akito that we're here. Let's see what he can do." Muttered Inuyasha. (Sounds like Kyou grins)

"Inuyasha calm yourself. If we seem harmless they may not do anything." Said Sango

Suddenly a large growl emanated from the group.

Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha. His eyes widened.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do it."

"It was me, I guess I'm kind of hungry." Laughed Ayame

"Well, let's get you some food then shall we?" giggled Kagome as her stomach began to growl as well. "Looks like you're not the only one."

"So how about we stop here. My treat." Said Miroku

" Sounds good. Let's see who gets the first female to notice them." Challenged Kouga.

"I accept." Miroku said as they raced inside.

Both Ayame and Sango rolled their eyes at each other. They began to giggle.

The rest of the group followed Miroku and Kouga inside of the tavern.

"Welcome to Amethyst Tavern." Said a kindly old bartender "What can I get you today?'

"A glass of water for everyone and some of your special oden kind sir." Answered Miroku

"Very well then."

The bartender took off towards the kitchen to tell his wife the order. Inuyasha was surprised at the attitude the old man gave them.

"Well seems like not all the villagers hate demons." Remarked Shippou reading Inuyasha's mind

"Feh,"

"Maybe we can get through this peacefully." Said Kagome

"Maybe…" agreed Rin

"Excuse me miss? Would you like to dance?" asked a gentleman

"Well… no." she stuttered taken by surprise that she was asked out.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru, he's not doing any harm. Besides I can handle this. I'm not some little weakling." Rin said trying to soothed Sesshoumaru. But unfortunately for her he was already to far angered.

"When are you going to learn that you are mine? Nobody takes what is _mine_. You are to serve me and me only. Do you understand?"

"Serve you? Like a servant, a maid, or maybe a waitress? Well buddy you've got another thing coming to you." She growled standing up.

The gentleman had begun to walk away fearful of the aura that was beginning to spread around them.

"I grow tired of your defiance." Muttered, Sesshoumaru, getting up as well.

"Defiance? Listen buddy, I am _not _Daisy! I'm nobody's servant or slave. The faster you learn this, the better."

Rin turned toward the door and began to walk out.

"Where do you think you are going?" snarled Sesshoumaru grabbing her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"I'm going home!"

"Not by yourself, the castle's too far off."

"I didn't mean your home. I meant mine. In the future where there are no demons to _control_ me!"

"Did you ask my permission?" snarled Sesshoumaru as the others watched on helplessly.

"How's this for asking?" Rin raised her free arm and slapped Sesshoumaru across the face.

Stunned Sesshoumaru released Rin. Rin continued to walk out the door.

"Now, You've done it." Muttered Kagome as she got up to chase after her sister.

"Milord, you really need to calm down. She is right, she is her own person." Said Daisy.

A scream could be heard from outside the tavern. Startled the group stood up.

"What was that?" asked Shippou

"That was Kagome." Said Inuyasha

"That was Rin." Said Sesshoumaru

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha felt the sting of their mates' fear through their veins. The brothers raced out of the hut to find their mates captured by none other than Akito and his clan.

"Well look here boys, seems to me that we caught some precious treasures to the all mighty demon lords." Akito spat.

"Let them go. They have nothing to do with this." Said Inuyasha

"On the contrary, they have everything to do with it. Do you know how degrading it is to grovel to a smelly cockroach of a demon every month? Do you know that all my hard earned money goes to a good for nothing demon? We pay all this money and get no help from any demons."

"You're lucky that I don't destroy this village entirely. Your village is nuisance in my lands. All demons avoid this village." Growled Sesshoumaru

"Let go of me." Yelled Rin.

She struggled to get away from her captor but as she fought his grip got tighter and tighter. Realizing that there was no way out of it she gave up. She looked at her husband and saw the rage in his eyes. She released all her anger at the site of her husband's face. She unknowingly opened her side of the link. Love and passion for him rushed through. Sesshoumaru grew angry and proceeded to attack the group.

"I don't think so. No demon can pass my barriers." Said a petite voice.

"Who are you wench?" asked Inuyasha

"I am the priestess of this village."

"Surely a priestess of your power uses them for good?" asked Miroku

"I only listen to my husband Akito. What ever he wants goes."

"I don't care who you are. Dead men tell no tales and shortly you will be joining them soon. DIE…" Snarled Sesshoumaru.

Mitzu had started to grope Rin. He wasn't paying any attention to the commotion. He was too busy having his fun.

That is what I will not tolerate 

Sesshoumaru began his poison claw attack and started drawing closer to the group. The dark priestess saw his advance and conjured up her most powerful spell. Inuyasha had spied her movements and realizing she was aiming for his brother he jumped in front of him, taking the entire blast.

"Inuyasha no!" screamed Kagome as she began to struggle to reach her mate. "Let go of me you pampas ass!"

"Huh? What's that?" asked the dumbfounded man.

Kagome began to remember her training on self-defense.

_Thank the gods that I live in the future_

She grabbed his pinkies and pulled. The man started to holler in pain and he eventually let go of her. (1.)

"Inuyasha, please be alright, please be alright." She spoke again and again as it was quickly becoming a mantra.

She ran over to him and saw the damage it had caused him. She noticed his black hair and the absence of claws and fangs. _She purified him! _She looked down at his chest and realized that he was not breathing. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! Please wake up! Come on you can't be dead! No, don't leave me Inuyasha. Rin! He's not breathing. Rin help me! Please anybody!"

AN:

Lady Shard: Hey? Are you going to leave them hanging like that?

Lady Fiona: Yes I am.

Lady Shard: Why?

Lady Fiona: because I want more reviews! And I'm not updating until we have three more reviews

Lady Shard: Yeah I guess I can agree with you. So you heard her review review review!

1.) She grabbed his pinkies and pulled. The man started to holler in pain and he eventually let go of her. (An: This really works. If somebody grabs your throat from behind, grab their pinkies and pull them away from your neck. The person will either let go or their pinkies will break)


	14. Grandma what

Disclaimer: Yes again! We do not own Inuyasha!

So the Big question is! DID we kill off our star?

Is Inuyasha Dead?

What will Kagome and Rin do now?

How will Kagome handle being a widower so soon?

Read to find out!

"Inuyasha!" cried Rin as she struggled to free herself from Mitzu's grasp.

"Well, isn't that sweet. The pathetic half breed has somebody to love him." Chuckled Akito.

A loud growling could be heard from Sesshoumaru. The sky became black and thunderous.

"Let me through! You insignificant worms." Roared Sesshoumaru as he shoved Akito's gang aside, freeing Rin in the process. He had had enough. He took out his lightning whip and cut the priestess' head clear off. Angered at her threat to his family. (Seems to me he's turning in his father lol) Akito ran over to Mitzu fearful that he'd be next. All they could do was watched knowing that they have met their end.

He walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was holding Inuyasha close to her heart. She was sobbing her heart out, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Knowing that he didn't hear a word of it.

Sesshoumaru knelt down to them.

"Please Lady Kagome, let me take him." He said as kindly as he could (this is after all the coldhearted Sesshoumaru)

"No, He's not leaving my arms. I'm not giving him to anybody." She cried too distraught to know her surrounding or even to whom she was talking to.

"Woman, he will die if you do not trust me. Have I not gained a lick of trust during our adventures? Give him to me and he will be alright."

Kagome looked at him. For the first time since she's known him she saw worry in his eyes.

"Okay." She said reluctantly. She handed him to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru quickly laid him on the ground. He glanced around him and saw his mate and her friends in heated combat to protect Kagome, Inuyasha and himself. Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother and saw the gremlins of hell trying to suck out his human soul.

Idiots, even I know that Inuyasha's soul is too pure to go to hell 

Sesshoumaru grabbed his sword and raised it above Inuyasha's head. As flashbacks had began to soar through his head.

"_Please Sesshoumaru, take care of your little brother when I am gone." Asked Toga _

"_What do you mean father? Are you ill or something?"_

"_No, It's just that I worry that this little feud between you and him may last a long time. So promise me Sesshoumaru, with this sword you will protect Inuyasha." Said Toga as he gave Sesshoumaru his legendary Tensiaga._

Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his mind and concentrate on the task at hand. He raised the sword high above his head. Bringing it forcefully down and across the gremlins.

Inuyasha coughed and heaved as life was brought back into his body. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing above him, sword resting in his hand. Inuyasha realized that he had used Tensiaga to save him.

"Come on runt, your mate is waiting for you." Sesshoumaru said as he picked Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha just nodded and grimaced in pain.

Sesshoumaru glanced around him to find that the battle had stopped. He also noticed that his mate was glowing.

What is going on? 

"I have had it with this village and it's disgusting men. You think that demons are bad? Well you've never seen an angry priestess before." Rin yelled.

"Rin, don't! They don't deserve punishment", countered Kagome

"You've got to be kidding me. Your own husband was killed and you're still protecting this village?"

"But he's alright now, your husband saved him."

"And where would we be if Sesshoumaru wasn't here? I guess this is where we are different from each other."

"Yes, Grandmother told us one time that you were the dark priestess and I was the white priestess. Like our family's yin yang. "

"Now get ready for my curse upon all you filthy peasants."

"Rin, just Akito's crew." yelled Kagome finally agreeing with her. "We're brought up better than that!"

"Fine have it your way." Muttered Rin.

Rin began to glow harder and brighter as she concentrated on her mystic energy. Rin's voice rang across the woods and the entire village square.

"Deities below grant me the ancient arts,

Break the seal of the Chinese Zodiac,

As I call them one by one,

Choose your vessel now,

Ram, Cow, Boar, Snake, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Horse, Cock, Tiger, Rabbit, Monkey,

Here are all the members…

"Now for you, Akito, since you have willingly hurt and use others you shall be cursed with the power of the god. But don't think this is anything special. You and your reincarnations shall be cursed to grow frail and die if the curse is not lifted.

Mitzu, for your unjustly actions I will double your punishment. Cursed with the spirit of the Cat. Forever, hating the Rat. You will also be cursed with a demon form, ugly and hated.

Maybe this will teach tolerance to a hate filled village." Rin ended the spell and turned on her heel and began to walk away to Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her sister putting her head in her hand. Rin looked perplexed.

"What?"

"You do know that you are the reason our cousins are cursed, right?"

Rin sweat dropped.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Now it is up to me to help fix it."

Kagome walked over to a cowering Mitzu. He was rocking back and forth on his knees muttering under his breath.

"I didn't mean to…I was just doing what I was ordered…I don't want to be cursed…. I am soooo sorry…."

Kagome knelt down in front of him and placed a hand softly on his shoulder. He jumped back an inch and looked at her with a tear soaked face. His eyes were frightened and weary. She gave him her heart-warming smile. His fear left his face, but he was still apprehensive of her.

"Are you truly sorry for what you have done?"

"Yes! I'll never disrespect women again, no matter how much Akito wants me to."

"Alright, I'll help you. Though I can't remove the spell, I can alter it."

_Man that sounded like Sleeping Beauty. _She thought.

She pulled a string of black and white beads from her pocket and placed it on his left wrist. She chanted in a low sutra. The beads glowed then went dull. The others watched as she explained what the bracelet did and how to use it to Mitzu. Kagome patted his shoulder and walked over to Inuyasha.

Mitzu stood with new confidence. He turned and bowed to Kagome.

"Thank you Lady Kagome. I do not deserve such kindness. I am forever in your debt."

Kagome smiled at him and bowed in return. The group had to haul away Akito kicking and ranting back towards his house.

Kagome turned and addressed the group as a whole.

"C'mon guys. Let's head home to our era and rest."

Sango placed a hand on her arm. She turned to face her best friend.

"But Kagome, what about the jewel?"

"It will have to wait. The group is injured, we are out of supplies, and we need to plan for what is ahead."

"True. Agreed, we will head back to your era." They smiled at one another.

Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha who had fainted once again into unconsciousness. The panic and dread was building up inside of her as they walked to hopefully, somewhere safe.

Bluish-purple light descended upon the group as they reached the present era. Feelings of despair hung around the group as they climbed out of the well house. The distance barking they heard was getting louder and louder. Upon realizing whose bark it was, Rin's face grew into a huge smile.

"Shigure!" she bellowed. As the dog jumped into her arms, knocking her down. (Yes once again named after Shigure from fruits basket )

A big brown and black rottweiler mix had came rushing at her. He licked her face and whined to let her know he missed his master.

"Oh, Shigure! What a good baby. How are you little one? Yes, you're a cutie pie. Yes you are." Rin cooed at the mountain of dog.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Rin.

_She never changes_

Shigure sniffed and licked her all over her face. Getting to know her once again. Meanwhile sniffing, Shigure had finally taken notice of the others. He unfortunately spotted Sesshoumaru first. He got off a now flattened Rin and walked over to Sesshoumaru. He began jumping at his waist.

Now, Sesshoumaru was carrying Inuyasha and had no tolerance for dumb dogs. He growled once, and immediately Shigure jumped off.

"Damn dogs, they need to learn their place in the world…" he muttered.

"Shigure! Where are you?" a voice called from the direction the dog had run.

"Mom…" whispered Kagome

Kagome eyes filled with tears as she ran straight for the voice.

"Mom… He's… I'm not sure… Oh, mom what can I do…" she sobbed loudly into her mothers arms.

"Kagome… dear whatever is the matter? And who are your friends?" she asked while trying to console her child.

"Well, mom it's like this… We all met on our journey to grandma's house, got hitched and battled with a village and now are in desperate need of help." Replied Rin simply

"I see… Wait, did you just say got hitched?"

"Uh... Yeah, you see this tall muscular looking stranger here is my husband, Sesshoumaru and the man he's holding that's unconscious is Kagome's husband, Inuyasha. And you know Sango? Well here's she is but not in basket form."

"Uh huh. And the others?"

"Well, this striking young man is Miroku, he's a Buddhist monk. On his back is Shippou, a kitsune. And these two wonderful wolf demons are Kouga and Ayame. And this is Daisy, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's _cousin_."

"Well, please to meet all of you. Kagome, dear calm down, we'll get Inuyasha into the spare room and heal him from there."

"Okay mom." Said Kagome. She put faith in her mother's words.

The entire group walked behind Mrs. Hiragashi and into the house. (Has anybody ever figured out her first name?)

"Sesshoumaru? Will you please follow Rin upstairs to Kagome's room? Place him on the bed there and wait for me to arrive."

"Okay mom. " replied Rin answering for him. She was glad to be home no matter the circumstances.

Everyone went his or her separate ways. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Sango went upstairs to the guest room. Meanwhile Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga stayed behind in the living room. They were too amazed by the small magic box in the room that Mrs. Hiragashi had put on earlier.

"Jeez, all that over a radio." Giggled Rin

Rin was very solemn as she led Sesshoumaru to Kagome's room. Worry was etched on everyone's face. She opened the door and allowed Sesshoumaru to enter. From the door Rin instructed him to put the unconscious, now human, Inuyasha on the bed. After doing so, Rin left him in Sango's care. She softly closed the door and led her mate back downstairs to see to her remaining guests and her sister.

When she got back downstairs she showed Sesshoumaru to a chair and tried to smile to her new friends.

"Everything is going to be fine. Sango is good with medicine. Once Mom is done comforting Kagome she will go to see him. She is after all a powerful priestess." Rin said with pride. They all nodded in unison.

"I'll go make us some tea. Make yourselves comfortable." Rin left to enter the kitchen.

Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table wiping her eyes with a tissue when Rin entered. Their mother was already pouring the tea into a pot. Rin went to sit by her sister. Kagome leaned on her shoulder. Rin patted her back.

"Don't worry Kagome. Sango is watching him up in your room. The others are in the living room."

"Thanks Rin." Kagome gave her a half smile.

"No problem. Everything will be smooth sailing from here on out. After all, what else could go wrong?"

They both smiled at that, when their mother gave a nervous cough. They both turned to look at her.

"I invited Hojo and Kohaku over for dinner. I hope that doesn't interfere with your plans?" As she walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome and Rin sweat dropped. The older priestess put the tea and some cups onto a tray and brought it into the next room. Kagome put her head in her hands. Rin frowned and let out a loud sigh. Feeling a bit frustrated, Kagome stood up and began to pace in front of the table.

"Great. How will we explain not only Hojo and Kohaku to our mates, but vice versa? This is a disaster."

"Not really Kagome. This will workout. We do after all need supplies. We don't have any male clothes for Sess or Inuyasha, not to mention Kouga and Miroku. I'll go call Kohaku before they get here. He may have some stuff we could use so we could go do some shopping."

"Yeah, that would be a great idea. I'm going to go check up on Inuyasha. Oh, by the way, I told Mom about your curse. She's going to talk to you about it before we leave." Kagome smirked at her younger sibling before leaving to go check on Inuyasha. Rin groaned and banged her head on the table

"Oh man…she is going to totally ream me a new one for that…"

Time flew by as Rin showed the group her home and all the gadgets in it. Ayame was fascinated with the bathtub. Rin set her up with a bubble bath and had set out to show Kouga and Miroku the magic of the TV. Sesshoumaru watched over his brother as Kagome helped her mother prepare for dinner.

A knock sounded on the back door. Kagome answered and was soon embraced in a big bear hug by Kohaku. Hojo was all smiles following right behind him. Each had a bag full of old clothes.

"Gome-Chan! It's so good to see you again. Heard about your friend's predicament with clothing. We were more then happy to help our fellow band mates in need." Kohaku exclaimed, hugging her tighter.

Rin hearing the commotion came into the kitchen. A huge grin spread across her face. She went barreling towards Kohaku as soon as he let Kagome go. Hojo was gentler in handling Kagome. Kohaku and Rin were cheek to cheek, giggling.

"Haku-Chan! I am so happy to see you! Did you bring the things I asked for?"

Kohaku put her down and held her hand as he brought her over to the bag he brought. Hojo did the same with Kagome. They went through the clothing and picked out what would fit each of their companions. Soon after, their mother called dinner was ready. Rin went and gathered the group as Kagome prepared her band mates.

"Now these people aren't like any others you have met before. Well…you'll just have to wait and see." Kagome sighed stroking her hand through her hair.

"No problem Kagome. If they are friends of yours then they are friends of ours." Hojo beamed at her.

"Yeah, not like you went and married one of them." Kohaku poked her ribs in jesting. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Heh…heh...yeah…anyways, let's go eat."

All three walked through the doors leading into the dining area. Hojo's and Kohaku's mouths fell open at which they saw sitting at the table. Sesshoumaru was sitting at the head of the table with Rin on his left side. Across from her sat Kouga, on his right was sitting Ayame. On her right sat Sango across from her sat Miroku. Upon seeing the new company Miroku moved down a seat to sit next to Rin. Kohaku sat next to him. Hojo sat next to Kohaku with Kagome right beside him.

Kagome introduced each person in turn. The two new boys smiled and greeted them kindly. Kohaku winked at Ayame from across his seat brining a nice blush to her cheeks as she was introduced to him. When he was introduced to Miroku, he lightly squeezed his knee with a devilish wink. Miroku sweat dropped. Kagome and Rin tried not to laugh.

"We are very honored to meet each of you. We hope we get the chance to know you as well as Kagome and Rin." Hojo smiled to them all.

The older priestess brought in the food and began to serve each of them. They all shared small talk with the two new males. Miroku was strangely silent through out the meal. Rin looked down to see what was the matter. She suppressed another laugh at what she saw. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to her behavior. She waved him away and went back to eating her meal. He inwardly growled at her.

'Thank you very much, Mrs. Hiragashi. The meal was exquisite as always." Kohaku stood to give her his praise. Hojo also stood and both bowed to her letting her know they were done. They both headed into the living room area hand in hand.

Miroku looked relieved, letting out a loud sigh. Sango hid a smile behind her hand. All the rest stood and excused themselves from the table to go their separate ways. Rin helped her mother clear the table. Sesshoumaru and Kagome went upstairs to tend to Inuyasha. Ayame went outside on the porch to get some fresh air. Kouga secretly followed her.

In the kitchen Daisy was eating out of a dish next to her was Shigure eating out of his bowl on the floor. After she was done she went into the living room to check out the new comers. They had pleasant scents. She walked up to Kohaku and Hojo remembering the talk she had with her Lord before coming hear. She wasn't allowed to talk while in dog form. So, to get her point across, she barked and panted like she saw Shigure do. To her pleasure the males responded. The smaller mousy looking one took to her right away.

"Oh my Gosh! What an adorable little puppy!" Hojo hugged her close to his chest and petted her. She licked his face to let him know she approved the gesture.

Kohaku ruffled his hair. He smiled down at them both. He petted Daisy softly and cooed into Hojo's ear.

"Maybe I'll get you one for Christmas." He licked the other man's outer ear before nibbling on his lower lobe. Hojo purred as he blushed from his neck to forehead.

"Oh Haku-Kun! You are the best ever!" He turned and kissed Kohaku right on the lips with as much passion he could muster. He returned the kiss.

From the other side of the room Miroku watched this in wonder. He was sweat dropping by the time Rin entered the room. She watched the two men on her couch with indifference. Miroku snapped to his senses as she was passing him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows where he was. She yelped at the sudden change in direction. The men on her sofa didn't show any signs of caring. Daisy sat in Hojo's lap with a grin on her face knowing that they were in bliss and she chose not to interrupt them. Her tongue was hanging out the side of her mouth as she waited for more attention to be lavished on her.

Rin turned towards the person who had grabbed her. She relaxed after seeing it was Miroku, but only slightly.

"What is it Miroku? I want to take a bath before bed."

"I must ask. Why are two obviously male companions…. doing that"

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "They are because they are together. They don't have gay couples in your era?"

"Well, yes we do. They are very happy, but happiness doesn't cause them to do this in public." He pointed to the male couple. Rin shook her head suppressing a laugh.

"No, no, they are a 'gay' couple. They are together, like Inuyasha and Kagome are. They just can't marry." Rin waited for the news to settle in hoping he would catch her meaning. He looked even more puzzled.

Rin broke out laughing. She clutched her sides and doubled over. This further sent Miroku over the edge. Kohaku was listening in on them. He was enjoying the show he was putting on for the new comer. Hojo went back to petting Daisy happily as Kohaku went over to them. He stepped around Rin. He dawned his most seductive grin and glided up to Miroku.

"What it means my dear Miroku is…", he licked the tip of Miroku's nose for a pause hen continued, " Is that I prefer to be with men then women. Though I do like being with both."

"I see…." Miroku took a step back. "Well, to each his own. I'm going to find Sango-san and see if I can help her with anything" He took off up the stairs to do just that.

Rin wiped her eyes. She looked at Kohaku who was smiling ear to ear. She shook her head and sighed.

"You enjoy playing with them don't you?"

"Of course. You enjoyed it when I played with you to remember?" He smiled even wider.

"Yeah for the few months we went out." She poked him in his ribs playfully.

"Yeah…those were some good times. Well, there is one more person I would like to play with right now, and SHE is outside."

"Careful Kohaku. These aren't our ordinary people. Ayame may look sweet, and Kouga is very protective."

"Yes I know Rin-Chan. I'm just going to go play matchmaker is all. I have my man. It seems those two just need a fairy godmother." he winked at her.

Rin smiled and pushed him in that direction. He went quietly as he could outside.

Ayame stood against the rail of the porch. She looked out into the vast yard of flowers. She looked down at herself and cursed Rin for talking her into wearing her type of clothing. She had explained that it be crucial for her to get used to them for a time being. Where they were going on the morrow, her original clothing wouldn't be suitable.

_If only Kouga-kun had noticed me…he seems to still be pining for Kagome-san._

Ayame sighed audibly. She wore a spaghetti strap sundress. The white and yellow flower print brought out the green in her eyes. On her feet were white and yellow sandals. Her hair was up in one single ponytail instead of two. The sides of her face were framed with wispy tendrils of hair. The wind blew. Her red locks to caressed her back gently. Her dress blew about her making her a vision of deadly pureness.

Kouga watched from the safety of the roof. The way the wind blew kept his scent from her. He watched her. Intoxicated with the sight. Jasmine and peaches assaulted his senses. The new scent she gave off was enough to send him into a frenzy. He tried to keep his intentions from her and himself.

_No! I want Kagome to be my woman! But Ayame looks so good in that garment…her scent is so…so…Argh! I can't be doing this! I want Kagome, but she has Inuyasha now. Ayame isn't mated. Maybe I could…wait…what is that scent…._

Kouga sniffed the air a couple of times. He growled at who it was.

_What could he want with my Ayame!_

He inched closer to the edge of the roof to get a better vantage point. He wanted to be ready incase he needed to strike at the intruder, or just to get some of the frustration out that he was feeling.

Kohaku watched Ayame from the doorway. Some of the same feelings raced through his mind. They were easily dismissed though remembering his intent in the first place. He smiled at her. She still wasn't paying any attention, lost in her own thoughts.

_That guy is very stupid for not making a move on her sooner. I should write a song about it later. Should go over very well with Kagome and Rin. Oh well, time to do business._

He stepped away from the frame and approached her making his presence known. Ayame turned around at hearing his loud steps. He smiled at her like he did at dinner. It brought the same blush to her cheeks as before.

_Oh this isn't going to be easy…Hojo is soooo going to get mauled when we get home, and I have to buy him that puppy._

Kohaku sighed. He looked into her emerald depths. He sighed again. Ayame was getting a little perturbed. She put her hands on her hips waiting for him to actually say something. Not just smile. He just kept on smiling at her. Growing uneasy she turned away from him. She stared off into the distance back to the flowers once more.

Kohaku broke from his spell. He shook his head.

_Now I can see why he is having a hard time approaching her. Her gaze is enough to stop any man's heart._

He walked up to stand beside her and looked out to where she was. His expression softened. They watched as a stronger breeze blew across the field. He caught one of the blossoms. He held the flower to his nose and inhaled deeply. Without thinking, he leaned over and sniffed her hair, memorizing her scent. Ayame visibly shivered at the attention he was lavishing on her.

Kouga growled. His anger and jealousy was reaching a whole new peak the more he watched. He turned his back on them. He willed his emotions under control. He didn't turn back around. He did, however, still listen to every word they spoke, every breath of air they took, for any further signs he didn't like.

Ayame looked at the one Kagome said was Kohaku. Her eyes traveled all over him. She took every detail to heart. His richly chocolate hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. His bangs were unruly. It gave him a rugged look. His eyes were deep ruddy pools. She could have gotten lost within them trying to find their bottom. His skin was the palest alabaster, unblemished. Kohaku's lips were thin and strong. They demanded much, but gave so little.

Her eyes traveled further south in her investigation. The shirt as Rin had explained, was a tank top. It was forest green that clung to his every muscle. He wasn't one to be lazy. He moved with a feline grace, but held the body of a boar. Further her eyes went, the wetter her mouth got. She had to keep from panting. His scent nearly knocked her to her knees. She inhaled deeply to memorize it. A forest after a thunderstorm was how it was put in her mind. It was heavy and musky. There was only one other scent to her that was that riveting.

Kouga. The thought of him brought her back to her original musings. She shook her head to rid them for the moment. She continued with her inspection. She got to what was called jeans. They hugged his hips nicely. The legs flared out the further down they went. His pants covered his feet. He had a multitude of chains looped from his left and right belt loops. When she was done, she met his gaze. He was staring at her with a smirk that told her that he approved her once over. He moved even closer to her.

He leaned forward. His breath graced her cheeks bringing them to flourish a brilliant red of desire. His eyelids fell. With a drunken gaze of passion he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. He placed the blossom in the path of their eyes to emphasize a point.

"This flower pales next to such beauty as yours. Anyone that does not see that…does not deserve such as you…. my dear…Ayame…"

She was at a loss for words. Her eyes closed as her lips came together on their own. Not passing up the opportunity for a kiss, he bent to meet her half way.

Before the kiss ever happened. A whirlwind happened past them. Kohaku opened his eyes and she was gone. Unalarmed he smiled to himself.

Well, that takes care of that. He better treat her right. I may take her up on that kiss one of these days.

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked into the house once more. Heading to the living room where Hojo was watching TV and petting the little white dog. He smiled at them.

I couldn't leave him if I wanted to. It was a nice thought though.

Kohaku walked over and sat down next to the pair and pulled Hojo into his embrace kissing him firmly. Hojo beamed at him after the kiss ended. A knowing look passed between them unsaid. They petted Daisy as they both watched the program on the TV.

An:

Lady Fiona: Did you know that is in our reviews?

Lady Shard: Yeah I knew that it's like twenty or something right?

Lady Fiona: Yeah something like that. Now I just wish readers from Adult would catch up to them in reviews.

Lady Shard: I know seems like your making it a contest to me.

Lady Fiona: No not a contest just stating the facts.

Inuyasha: Will you two shut up about reviews already you know they hate it. You killed me off in my own story!

Lady Fiona and Lady Shard: Yeah and Sesshy brought you back

Inuyasha: sigh you heard them. Get them to shut up by reviewing. Anything. Review anything. Just make them stop jabbering

Lady Shard And Lady Fiona: sticks tongue out Beeeeedaaaa


	15. Big

Dislcaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the shonen jump magazine!

Rin had felt a cool breeze through her window of the kitchen. She looked up from the dishes and smiled knowing that Kouga would take good care of Ayame. She called out to him.

"Oh, Kouga! Here take this." She said giving him a basket of desserts that she had packed, knowing full well that this would continue Kohaku's plan.

Kouga stopped in mid-run to receive the gift. His eyebrow rose at the basket but said nothing of it. Ayame on the other hand felt a bit dazed as she was carried off into the small woods in the back of the house.

Once they reached his destination he let go of Ayame with a smirk.

"Okay, Kouga what's the big idea?"

" I just wanted to talk to you in private."

"Well, that was rather rude. I was in a middle of a conversation with Kohaku."

"Didn't look like it to me."

"Just so you know, I was going to receive my first kiss and you ruined it, you jerk."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. First kiss?"

"You know what Kouga you have such an ego!"

"I'll have you know that Kohaku is… oh what's that word they used? Oh, right! Gay."

"What's that's suppose to mean?"

"Okay, let me explain. He likes the same kind, the same sex."

"What! He didn't seem that way to me. You're lying!"

"I wish I was. That was so…."

"So he was just playing with me?"

"No. He was trying to get me to confess my feeling for you." He blurted

"Your feelings?"

"Yeah, for a while now." He said blushing, scratching his head.

"Kouga." She giggled

"Yeah?"

"It's about time."

Ayame wrapped her arms around Kouga. She giggled again and buried her face into his chest and sighed. Kouga began to blush even harder.

"Ayame? Want to sit down and see what's packed in this basket?"

"Sure."

Ayame sat down gingerly on the blanket that Kouga had pulled out. She smiled at how romantic Kouga was trying to be.

"Now, let's see here. She packed strawberries and other sorts of fruits for us. But what is this thing?"

"What's what?" asked Ayame coming out of her daze.

"This." Kouga answered holding up a round cylinder.

"I don't know. Must be one of those future things I guess."

"Let's try this for later?" asked Kouga

"Sure."

Unfortunately, Kouga had placed the can so hard down that he pressed the tip of the can and sprayed Ayame's entire face with it. She yowled in surprise.

"What is this stuff? Get it off! Get it off!"

Kouga didn't move. He didn't know what to do. He had just attacked her with some foreign matter.

While Ayame was crying out, a small sample of the cream slipped into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Kouga?"

"Yeah?" He spoke finally coming around.

"You should try this!"

"What? What if it's poison? Ayame you don't know for sure!"

"C'mon Kouga, would Rin really pack anything bad for us?"

"With her, you never know."

Back in the house, Rin began sneezing.

"Still I think she wants us to get closer to each other."

Kouga's face went beet red. Ayame's did too when she realized what she said.

"Well, that was blunt." Chuckled Kouga

"Yeah, well…"

"Here, you have some of that cream on your cheek." Kouga had suddenly gotten an idea.

"Where?"

"Here" he smiled

Kouga leaned over to Ayame, heading straight for the substance on her face. He licked it off slowly seductively.

"Mmmm. Your right, but I bet I know something that tastes much sweeter."

Ayame face turned to look at him not quite understanding him. Her lips were caught in his. She felt his hands slowly coming up to her neck only to cup her face. She moaned at the touch. He was gentle and soft. Not like his personality at all. He broke the kiss staring into her eyes for a moment and smiled. With both of them panting heavily he pulled Ayame into his lap and held her.

"Ayame look, the sun's going down. You want to watch?"

"Ye… Yeah, sounds good." She still didn't have her bearings. Kouga squeezed Ayame and nuzzled her neck. He was content. He had won her over.

Pacing in her room, Kagome watched nervously as Sango patched Inuyasha up.

"Kagome, calm down! He'll be all right. He only needs to rest for a while."

"You sure Sango?"

"Quite sure." With that being said Sango left the two in peace.

Kagome walked over to the bed and knelt down. She stared into his face as to gauge his pain. She saw that Sango was right and he was only sleeping. She stroked his bangs off his face and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well Inuyasha. I love you."

She got up to bathe. On her way over she ran into Sesshoumaru.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's alright. How is he doing?"

"He's sleeping."

"Good. Kagome he's strong. Don't be afraid to sleep by his side tonight."

Kagome smiled. She hadn't realized that she was afraid to be with him until Sesshoumaru voiced it.

"Thanks… Thanks for everything…"

"Your welcome. Good night."

Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin's room and went inside. Kagome's eyes followed him until the door shut behind him. She shook her head and began her journey anew for a hot bath.

Sesshoumaru had begun to look around his mate's room and found that she had an extensive library of books. He smirked hardly believing that his rambunctious woman is patient enough to sit and read all these.

He glanced at them and found one on the history of Japan; curious of how Japans history will play out he began reading the first few pages. He looked out the window and saw the sun was still shining he took the book and went outside. He had always enjoyed reading under a big tree ever since he was a pup. He looked around and found the god tree that was recognizable even in the past. He sat under it and continued his reading.

Rin stepped out of her house determined to find her husband. She found Sesshoumaru at the base of the god tree. Smiling for the first time in a long time she walked toward him.

Sesshoumaru sensing her presence glanced up from his book to gaze into her eyes. He found no malice in her scent and was glad for it.

Rin looked at him as tears began to fill her eyes and spill over her cheeks. She motioned him to sit back down when he stood up. Concern for her flashing in his eyes momentarily. Rin sat down next to him. Glad for the talk she just had with Daisy.

She wasn't quite sure on how to open the emotional link, as Daisy called it. She looked at him and willed her emotions to rise to the surface. Anger, love, trust, sadness, and fear were coursing through her veins.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as a wave of emotions washed over him. He realized that Rin was finally communicating with him. He finally understood her dilemma. He wrapped his arms around Rin, pulled her into his lap and held her tight.

"Do not cry anymore, Rin." He said and he opened his side of the link.

Rin began to understand what Daisy was talking about, when she felt all these new emotions. The feeling of sadness; the fear of loss; and the determination. But the one emotion that she wasn't ready for was the heat of his love. Daisy had told her that the hotter the heat the more love the demon was. By the way she was scorching hot she now knew how much he actually loved her and how much he was afraid of losing her. She began to sob in his arms. Snuggling closer she took advantage of her free arms and wrapped them tight around his neck.

"Rin, you are my mate now and forever. Nobody will ever replace your in my heart." he spoke as her cries settled down.

"Yes, now that I know how you feel I will never close you off again. Especially now that I know how to use this link between us," she said as she began to kiss him.

Daisy smiled as she watched her former lover and new mistress make up. (Sounds wrong don't it?)

_Finally, He is happy. Now on to more pressing matters._

Kagome slowly crawled into bed careful not to jolt Inuyasha. She laid down her head on his bare chest finding comfort in the beat of his heart.

"Inuyasha, wake up soon." She whispered.

"How soon do you want me to? Is this good?" asked the sleepy dog.

"Inuyasha! You woke up!" cried out Kagome. Springing from his chest.

Inuyasha rolled his chocolate eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you were protecting family. But I have to say I'm glad you woke." She smiled and kissed his chest gently.

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine, just a little rest and I'll be up and about."

"But Inuya…"

Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss.

"Now no more worrying. Got it?"

"Sure Inu…" she mumbled as her heavy eyelids drooped closed. The long exhausting day is finally coming to a close for her.

"Sleep well, my angel." He whispered closing his eyes again.

The next day every body was up and getting ready for their mall experience. To Kagome who was watching everybody with mirth, it seemed as though Miroku had finally won over a very bashful Sango. They were holding hands and cuddling on the couch. Her gaze followed a smirking Rin around the room. She and Daisy seemed to be giggling at something. She turned to bump into Ayame, who asked how Inuyasha was doing. Kagome replied and Ayame smiled. She went over to Kouga and sat in his lap. It was then she noticed the mark on Ayame's neck. She squealed and ran over.

"Congratulations," she hollered. Hugging Ayame and Kouga tight.

They both blushed. Rin grinned evilly. Making Kagome laugh.

"Don't tell me you had something to do with it?"

"I can't help it if they didn't know what whip cream is."

Everyone started laughing. The atmosphere was light knowing that Inuyasha was going to be okay. They all knew that they were going to have to get that jewel back for the sake of Japan and for Miroku's little brother, Sota.

Meanwhile upstairs Sesshoumaru walked into Inuyasha's temporary room. Inuyasha glanced up from his wife's Shonen jump manga. He eyebrow rose with questions.

"Inuyasha, I need to speak with you." Said Sesshoumaru

"If it's about our deal, forget it I'm too tired to talk to you."

"No, I came to speak with you about why you blocked that attack."

Inuyasha looked at his older brother from the bed and looked back down to his magazine.

"Simple, we're family." He said quietly

A sharp pain raced through Sesshoumaru's heart.

"Family? Well then I guess I haven't been much of a brother to you have I?"

Inuyasha didn't respond and continued to stare down at the book. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Inuyasha, I'm afraid that I owe you an apology.'

Inuyasha's head snapped up to look at him. To see his older brother's face.

"What! The great evil demon Lord apologizing to the filthy half-breed? What is the world coming to." He spoke bitterly

Sesshoumaru winced at his exclamation. His old self is finally returning after these many years.

"Yes, I'm sorry for everything little brother, I know that saying I'm sorry does not repent my sins over the years. But it is all I have."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I guess what I'm getting at is since we're both mated to Rin and Kagome we will be spending a lot of time together as will our pups. We might as well get along for their sake."

Realization had dawned over Inuyasha. He grinned

"You love her."

"Yes. I also believe it is time we forget our differences and help each other out."

"You've gotten real soft Sess."

"Yes, and I hate every minute of it." He responded.

Sesshoumaru smiled on the inside when Inuyasha had called him the nickname he used when he was five.

"I also… want to thank you for what you did."

"Your welcome." He said yawning

"Alright then get some rest, oh and one more thing. You repeat this to anybody I'll kill you."

"Like anybody will believe me."

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grinned at each other. Sesshoumaru turned and walked out to join the others for the trip to the mall.

"You kids be good now. I don't want cops bringing you home." Called out Mrs. Higurashi

"Mom, we'll be alright. Kohaku and Hojo are coming with us."

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of."

Both Hojo and Kohaku sweat dropped.

The entire group minus Daisy and Inuyasha gathered into the family mini van and headed off.

Humming could be heard from the kitchen. Curious Inuyasha followed the sound from his bedroom. He limped slowly to the doorway. He peered inside to find Daisy sitting at the table snacking on an apple.

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha

Daisy jumped in her chair "Lord Inuyasha you've startled me."

"Answer my question."

"We… Well Milord and Milady needed to spend some time alone. So I stayed behind."

"Oh," was all he said as he sat down grimacing in pain.

"Tired Milord?" asked Daisy timidly

"Cut the milord crap! You know as well as I do that I'm no lord." Barked Inuyasha

"Yes sir!" yipped Daisy frightened

"Or Sir, just Inuyasha" he said a little more quietly.

"Okay." Said Daisy quietly

Inuyasha looked at his cousin. He realized that if she had been in her demon form her ears would be drooping a sheer sign of depression. He sighed.

"In...Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Can we ever go back?"

"Go back where?' he asked bewildered

"To when you were five and I was your favorite companion?"

Flashes of the past ran through his mind. The short sweet memories of playing ball with her.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" she began sobbing, "I was young and stupid.. and… and."

Inuyasha eyes widened in surprise at the outburst.

This must have been bugging her for some time

"Listen Daisy, It's not that bad."

"Yes it is. You're family no matter what. Oh how I have dishonored myself by treating you so horribly."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he knew. He grabbed Daisy, lifted her onto his lap and held her close. Ignoring the screaming from his muscles.

"Shh.. It's alright."

"Please Inuyasha, forgive me for what I have done. I know I don't deserve it but if it makes it all worth while I'll give you all of my land." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"No.. I don't want that. I'll I needed was you apology." He replied hugging her.

"So you forgive me?" she said as her tears soaked the nightshirt.

"Yes."

"That easy!" Dasiy didn't believe him.

"Yes, that easy." Laughed Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha you are too kind a demon." She smiled hugging him.

"Yeah well I guess that's my human half shinning through."

Daisy snorted "No, Inuyasha that compassion's from your father."

She smiled, wiped her eyes and stood up. She grabbed her apple and walked out.

"Inuyasha, rest assure that I will never forget your kindness."

Inuyasha smirked "I know…"

"Oh and one more thing you're more of lord than you think." Daisy smiled and headed out.

Please review and let us know what you think!


	16. teeth you have

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha;

After a few days rest, the team sets out to finish their journey. They are well prepared for what's waiting for them.

Inuyasha had seemed happier than he had for years. His brother and cousin had finally apologized to him for their childlike mistake. He had a woman that will love him forever and a new family that had accepted him for who he was. He looked at the group surrounding the well house. Listening to the chatter and the laughter emanating from them. One voice had reached his ears.

"Inuyasha are you going to get moving or stand there all day gawking." yelled Rin grinning.

"Yeah yeah don't get your kimono in a bunch." Replied Inuyasha smiling back

Together friends and family gathered around the time well and jumped through.

Kikyo walked through the forest pleased with her self. A smirk playing across her cold features. In her possession the complete Jewel of Four Souls. The object of her undoing. Pleased was an understatement of the feeling coursing in her veins. She continued on her path when she came to a halt.

She turned around slowly. The eyes that were boring holes into her back watching her. They never wavered. If she wasn't cold inside already she would have shivered. Kikyo knew who it was before they showed themselves. She said the name as if it contained the foulest bile on her tongue.

"Naraku…."

The figure seeped from the shadows. Gone was the baboon pelt. In his full grace he stood before her. His red eyes never leaving hers. His long black hair in a half ponytail on the top of his head; unable to keep the wind from having its way with it.

Minutes passed as the staring went on. He took a step closer to her. She was unmoving. A pulse came from the jewel around her neck. He visibly flinched as he felt the power radiated from the orb. All the hair stood up on end as the power flowed over his skin. Kikyo let out a gasp as it also went over her frozen skin.

"Give me the jewel." Was all Naraku said with a slight chuckle.

Kikyo just smirked at him as she gained her composure once more. She fingered the jewel around her neck. It sent swirls of opalescent pink and purple swirling. Naraku watched transfixed. His one goal, his one wish was within his grasp. All that stood in his way, the one person he hated more in this world with every fiber of his very being.

"I said give it to me, Witch, or I will enjoy taking it from you by force. And I will enjoy watching you bleed to death."

A sneer formed on his lips as he pictured the very things he was planning on doing to her and all of them deadly. Kikyo was undaunted. She scoffed at him as she pulled her bow from over her shoulder and knocked an arrow, but didn't point it at him yet. The next line she spoke was pure salt over an already infected wound.

"Did you know they are here? They are seeking for this." She fingered the jewel again to emphasize her point.

"Who? Don't speak in riddles to me woman. I don't have time for these games."

He took another step closer to her. She pulled the arrow up and aimed a faint glow growing to its tip. Naraku was already calling forth his venom wasps and his poison mist preparing for the coming fight. A cruel smile was his answer.

"Your daughters." Was all she said as she let the arrow fly.

The truth hadn't met his ears. His mind was on one thing. The jewel. His freedom rested on it. In order for him to be at peace he needed it. For the curse to end; to see them again.

The arrow was aimed for his heart. It never hit. The wasps formed an impenetrable shield. The poison surged through the woods surrounding him. He let out a maniacal laugh as his presence was hidden from her view completely.

Kikyo knocked another arrow and it pulsed to life with her power once again. It was too late. She couldn't get a lock on him at all. The poison was coming for her. She let the arrow fly blindly into the approaching fog. She turned around as fast as she could. Three wasps dove at her. She purified two of them. The third got her in the shoulder as she ran.

She ran as fast as she could. She summoned her soul stealers. The demons fought off as many of the gaining wasps to let their mistress get away. The fog tracked its way towards her. Gaining speed as it went. Naraku, still nowhere to be found.

Kikyo stopped in a familiar clearing. The clearing where the new group had met up for the first time. It was near Keade's village. That meant that Inuyasha would be there. A smile cracked her face as a thought entered her mind. She headed in that direction.

Kikyo never made it to the edge of the clearing. A vine of the thickest wood grabbed her around the ankle and hauled her back into the center and threw her down hard against the packed earth. A muffled cry of pain left her lips. Dirt and fouler things filling her mouth. She was about to stand when she was hoisted up from another of the vines. This one contracted around her waist trying to crush the air form her lungs.

For the first time in ages she was scared for her life. If you could call her alive to begin with. A speckle of blood leaked from parched lips. She was turned in mid air to face her assailant. She was so close to her freedom. A growl was all she could muster from her throat. Frustration written on her face.

Naraku out right laughed at her. His ruby jewels met her lifeless orbs. She struggled against his hold. He laughed even more. Enjoying this moment to the fullest. His revenge and freedom all in one day. He felt like dancing.

"What is the matter Kikyo…too much fun for you to handle?" He shook her with his tentacle.

Her hair fell from its binding. Teeth grinded together before biting her tongue. Dark crimson made a pathway down her upside down cheek. Kikyo was fully scared now. Her bow and arrows were at the edge of the clearing where she had dropped them when he grabbed her. She cursed her clumsiness. The jewel dangled in view from her porcelain neck. It caught his attention.

Kikyo noticed his attention was no longer on her. For that split second she moved to grab for it to keep it from him. She meant to swallow it. He saw her hand wrap around it and move to her mouth. Before she could even open it, he threw her with as much force as he could muster.

Kikyo was air born. Her back made contact with a nearby tree. The God tree. It felt as if she split in two. She crumpled to the ground. The object of both their desires clutched in her hand. In a vice like grip she tried to stand to face him. Her feet failed. The grip never faltered. Naraku walked with a steady pace to her. She tried once more. Naraku watched with fascination her determination. Even facing death she defied him. Denied him what was his. His right, his freedom…his family.

A feral growl left his mouth. A tentacle shot out from under her with his command. It pinned her to the tree with back breaking force. Ebony waves flowed around her head like night. Blood spurted from her mouth as she gasped out in pain. Pain. So much pain. Her hand never letting go. She was so close to winning. Defeating him. She could still win. She just had to get free.

Kikyo mustered all her power. She focused and fed off of the jewel. Purifying energy burst from all around her person. The vine shattered and disappeared into nothingness from the blast. Eyes glowed as she looked onto the vile being before her. The center of her hatred.

"You will never have it you disgusting demon!"

With that she made a bow and arrow of pure energy. Startled Naraku was only able to form a partial shield of his wasps. The bright force hit his shield, but got through. Most of the power was absorbed as he took the shot on his left shoulder and right leg. He knelt on the ground. Blood pooling around his knee. He grabbed his arm willing his healing to take affect. What was the point in having so many demons in you if you couldn't use them to their fullest advantage? He had time. A lot of time to learn how. He would show her. Show her just what she had done to him.

Kikyo had another one aimed and ready to finish him. The poison filled the clearing in a whirlwind. She went blind. It was too thick for her to get his exact placement once again. Aggravated she fired anyways. The arrow didn't even penetrate the wall. She covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her haori. The poison filling her lungs. It reacted with the hit she had received earlier from the wasp. She didn't have enough energy to summon her demons. Not enough strength to pull another of her energy arrows. She fell to her knees.

Naraku's mirthful chuckle caught her ears. She grimaced. The crimson gaze washed over her darkness. The battle for dominance was unending. Finally, feeling to weak to look, Kikyo lowered her gaze. The bass of his voice echoed to the very depths of her bones.

"Give me the jewel."

She shook her head. Unable to talk she did the last thing she could. She swiftly brought the jewel to her lips. A fist came from the depths of the fog and punched her square in the jaw. It sent her sprawling further into the mist. She coughed, involuntarily inhaling the poison. It soaked into her lungs. Naraku descended upon her with a vulture like grace. Her limbs went weak. She still defied him. She tried one last time. He grabbed her by the throat.

"Your defiance is not becoming of you Kikyo." He said with as much glee and malice he could inhabit.

Without another sound he choked her. His claws digging into the freezing flesh. Her skin refusing to take in warmth even throughout the battle.

The air was all she felt. She closed her eyes. More pain was to come. With the thought crossing her mind, she hit hardness. Kikyo went face first into the bark less face of the God Tree. Her nose broke in two. Liquid copper oozed from the hole. Her pale features were marred by the maroon hue. She slid from the surface down to the warm earth. Her blood staining the greatness of the tree's trunk. Her hand fell limp as was her smile.

The jewel rolled away from her as if to say it was free once again. It's glee matching that of Naraku. The same thought going through his mind. He looked at her. Her body laying there lifeless like a rag doll. Then she took a breath. He growled. He bent down and grabbed the fallen jewel. Steadily he strode towards her.

Broken she tried to collect herself to stand. He shot out a vine. It went through her breastplate into her frosted heart. A gurgle was his reply to the deed. He sighed and continued to look at her. He placed the jewel around his neck. It pulsed as if to say hello.

Kikyo watched him approach. There was no more fight in her against him. The battle within to stay alive was her new focus. She gathered all her will to speak to him one last time. Naraku stood 2 feet away from her. Happiness etched his eyes as he watched her.

"You….will always…be…nothing more..th..then…a..a..d.demon…" a hoarse whisper made its way from her once beautiful mouth.

A genuine smile of contentment was her only reply. Her eyes grew in size as she beheld his wish. Everything she strived for, gone in that one instant. Her will leaving her.

"I call on the spirit of the jewel to answer my one wish." His baritone reverberated throughout the clearing.

The jewel's light exploded around him. Naraku was engulfed by pink and purple soul energy. No harm was done. The warmth was all he felt. Kikyo couldn't hear the rest of what was said. She spit blood from her mouth as she still tried to breathe. Her shirt soon becoming the same red as her hakama.

"_What is your wish Naraku?"_ a voice breathed hotly into his mind.

"_I wish to be human once more to be with my family." _He replied with all the love and happiness he had kept inside for years.

"_Done." _The word caressed his very soul.

A shudder ran through his body as he was lifted into the air. He was surrounded by a brilliant light. Kikyo watched in horror as her adversary changed. Changed back into the man she tried to forget.

Naraku's hair fell from the half ponytail. It flowed around him in tidal waves. His eyes were shut as he let the magic consume him. The energy went into every pore, every crevice, changing him back to the man he was. His features aged to that of a forty year old man. The hair shortened and was swooped up to the top of his head into one ponytail. He wore the same kimono and hakama, but the man in them was changed.

The power released him. He was set down softly on the ground. The jewel went back to its normal pink and purple glow around his neck. He opened his eyes and looked right at Kikyo. She was shaking her head no vigorously. He approached her like you would a scared animal. His voice was the same just a tad bit deeper. It had also aged along with him.

"Kikyo, listen to me. I do not hate you. We are even now. I hope that you will also find peace."

Spittle of blood was all he got in reply as her eyes refused to return to normal size. Her defeat never reaching her full understanding. Naraku stood from his spot and looked around him. The only signs of the battle were the blood on the tree and dirt. He straightened himself out. His new goal reaching his mind. With that, he thought back to her words before the struggle began. Shock registering on his face.

He put a hand to his head as he closed his eyes. A grin to make the Cheshire cat envious, sprung to life on his lips. The laugh was filled with ever encompassing joy. Without another word he walked from the clearing heading towards the one place he knew where to find them. The one person he had to see first after such a long time. Naraku was going to see his mother.

Kikyo watched him leave with a slight jump to his step. She still hated him with everything she had. She could feel the rest of her life force leaving her just as he did. He left her to die alone. Another cough raked across her lungs causing blood to leak from her mouth and wound.

She could hear voices approaching. One in particular caught her attention. Evil was the only thing in her smile. She waited for the group to arrive.

"You…will…n..not defeat me…Naraku….I…still..have..something for you…"

An:

Lady Shard: Uh oh you left a cliffhanger

Lady Fiona: Yup. Aren't I mean?

Lady Shard: Yeah

Lady Fiona: deadpanned. You know you weren't suppose to agree with me.

Lady Shard: shrugs. You didn't update in like three weeks

Lady Fiona: I know I know. Well with the Fourth of July weekend and then the new

Harry potter book coming out I didn't have time. Don't forget we're writing

three different stories at a time. Including the sequel to this one "Sasha's

Story.

Lady Shard: True we have been working hard.

Lady Fiona: Yeah and we need a lot of help from our readers on our crossover. Harry

Potter and Naruto

Lady Shard: We do?

Lady Fiona: Yeah I don't know about you but I know very little Japanese phrases like

Baka or owari. We need help to make this a funny story. Also those who

help us will be given credit.

Lady Shard: Yeah that sounds cool they can either email us or use our website found on

Our profiler's page.

Lady Fiona: sniffle

Lady Shard: sweat drops. What's wrong?

Lady Fiona: One more chapter after this.

Lady Shard: Your kidding me!

Lady Fiona: Nope I'm not pouts; starts crying

Lady Shard: There there; we have other stories to write remember.

Lady Fiona: grabs Iruka plushie yeah your right. Gets eager to start their crossover

and the sequel

Lady Shard: Don't forget to read, review, and drop a Japanese word or two

Lady Fiona: Oh and don't forget to drop the meaning of it too

Lady Shard: sweat drops; like they were going to forget.

Lady Fiona: giggles I know but I can be an airhead at times and forget.

Lady Fiona and Shard: Please Read And Review!


	17. the better to eat you with!

Inuyasha sprung into the clearing. He smelled the scent of blood as soon as the group had arrived on this side of the well. Sesshoumaru and Kouga right behind. He could here the others not far off. They scanned the area. Inuyasha gasped as he leaped toward the prone Kikyo below the God Tree. He didn't hesitate to take her head and place it in his lap. Sesshoumaru and Kouga came and just stared at the two in silence.

By this time Kagome and Rin reached the clearing with their newfound quickness. Something was wrong. Rin noticed her mate and new friend were in front of the tree, but no sign of Inuyasha. Kagome was examining the blood in the middle of the clearing trying to put the pieces to the puzzle together. Rin walked over to her mate and looked around his back to see what he was looking at. Rin screamed for Kagome to get her big ass over to where she was. Kagome rolled her eyes but complied. A loud exhale of air was all she said as she took in the sight.

Her link to Inuyasha flared. Sorrow, anger, and a feeling of loss flooded her senses. A tear left her eye to glide down her cheek. The site of Inuyasha cradling a dying Kikyo on his lap with the emotions coming from him provoked her to do the unthinkable.

Kagome walked over to them. Inuyasha implored her with his eyes to help the woman. His gold irises melting with unshed tears. Kagome was at a loss. She didn't feel the pulse of the jewel anywhere on her. The pieces fit into place.

"Naraku."

Saying the word brought a painful shudder to Kikyo's body. The feeling intensified from Inuyasha as well. Hate also came through the link. Kagome sighed in defeat. She was doing this for Inuyasha after all. She knew Kikyo was evil, but no one deserved to die like this.

She kneeled down beside Kikyo's left side. She put her left hand on Kikyo's forehead and her right on her heart. She focused with all her might and power to bring Kikyo back to the living. To save her mate from the obvious suffering he was going through.

The others watched in amazement at the spectacle. A bright pink aura surrounded Kagome and Kikyo as the blood stopped flowing. Kikyo's garments were cleaned. A large breath brought her stomach up and down in a living rhythm. The pink faded.

Kagome opened her eyes half way to see her handy work. Gasps and well done's coming her way. She must have done it for that to happen. Rin ran over and hugged her. They both giggled. Inuyasha was next he helped both women stand up. It's Kagome that he hugged to his chest with crushing force.

"Thank you." Was all he whispered into her ear, it was enough. She felt the love and relief in their connection.

Kikyo watched the exchange in disgust. She looked at all of them with hate and malice playing her in eyes. She felt someone's gaze. She turned slightly to see the Inu Lord staring at her. She quickly put on a mask of ice. She moved towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Her evil plot working the wheels in the frozen tundra of her mind.

Kikyo made her way to the happy couple. Kagome and Inuyasha stood next to each other as she approached both still smiling very happily. Kikyo fought the verge to roll her eyes and purify the hanyou right there. She turned to Kagome, no emotion really showing on her face.

"Thank you Lady Kagome. I am in your debt. We must make haste. Naraku has the jewel. He is heading to the village as we speak." She pointed in the direction of Keade's home.

Kagome put a hand over her mouth in fear. Rin put a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm looking for comfort. He covered hers with his own. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder to do the same. The others of the group shared glances and nods.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha hollered as he knelt for Kagome to climb aboard. Her arrows ready, they raced off to seek Naraku and save their grandmother and the jewel from his clutches.

They all arrived in time to see a fading pink light from Grandma Keade's hut. Inuyasha and Kagome were about to rush the entrance when a tall figure stepped out of the hut. By his side was Keade and both were smiling with a glee. Kagome was thoroughly confused. She stood there slacked jawed. Inuyasha growled. He was about to charge right at the man when a cold hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Do you not sense it little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual monotone.

Inuyasha snarled and swiped the hand from his body.

"I don't sense anything! We need to get the jewel from him before…" he was cut off by the curt words from his older and seemingly wiser sibling.

"He is fully human." Was all he said.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku and sniffed the air. His golden eyes grew ten fold at the realization. He turned to Kagome sensing unease and astonishment from the link. Kogome stared at the man. She knew him form somewhere, but she thought he was dead. Her mother told her, so it had to be true. Rin walked up and stood by Kagome. They both looked to Kaede for guidance. Kaede nodded and made for them to come forward.

"Come now, you must recognize your Father?" she chided her grandchildren.

Kagome took a step closer, but was still unsure. Rin grabbed her hand. She was too young to remember their father. The others gathered around them to lend support. Kagome looked to Inuyasha. He just shrugged. He had no idea what to do. Sango did the honors of pushing them forward. Kikyo was in the back seething with anger.

"D…dad is that…that really you?" Kagome couldn't hold back the relief in her voice. She wanted nothing more then to run into his arms. Caution kept her at bay.

He smiled brighter then the sun. He held open his arms to them. Like small children they ran to their father. Fresh tears cascaded down their cheeks in unison. The joy and happiness they felt infecting everyone in the group save one.

Kikyo watched the seen and wanted to retch. Her plan was failing as fast as the tears were falling. She stood back from the group. She used her powers to summon a new bow and quiver. Her original back in the clearing, she had no time to get it. while others were distracted, she knocked her first arrow. The rag tag bunch did not notice her movements. She released.

The arrow flew true. It hit Naraku in the shoulder. He cringed in pain letting his children go. Everyone turned to see Kikyo surrounded by her soul stealers. The demons growled and the humans readied for battle. Before they could react the stealers were already busy collecting the souls of the females.

Ayame dropped to the ground. Her eyes turned glassy from the loss of her essence. Kouga froze where he was as if a part of him also died. Daisy fell next trying to protect Shippou. Shippou ran to where Kagome was. Sango let her bone boomerang fly only to fall as Ayame had. It swung towards Miroku. He barely had enough time to dodge it. It clipped his right shoulder, dislocating it. He remembered that now that Naraku was human he didn't have his wind tunnel. He ran to Sango and cradled her form to his own. With his left hand he threw as many sutras at the stealers to keep them at bay.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran towards the offending woman. They swung at the same time only to hit air. They landed and turned towards a loud scream that came from Kagome.

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru froze as much as Kouga had. The mark. It was cold. Inuyasha still had enough time to react before the stealers got to his mate as well

Kagome held her lifeless sister in her arms. Tears took to welling up in her eyes. The rage welling inside her was growing ten fold. She could hear Inuyasha calling her name some where off in the distance. She looked up. He was standing over her. She didn't even remember she hand fallen to her knees. Rin's head was lying in her lap.

Inuyasha told Naraku to take Kaede and Shippou inside. He complied. He stood over his mate and her sister facing Kikyo. She had another arrow aimed right at him, bubbling with her evil magic. He growled and swiped the soul stealers coming for Kagome. He didn't notice the deadly piece of wood coming his way. Kagome looked out towards her. She saw it. A shiver ran up and down Inuyasha's spine as he felt the Kagome's anger.

She released all the rage she held inside. It took her over. With the demon blood she had shared with her mate coming to the surface. She stood up and walked in front of the arrow in a blink. She caught the arrow in her hand a mere inch from it piercing her mate's heart. The heart that was her's and her's alone. Her eyes bled to a dark pink color as she called her priestess powers to her.

"You protect that vile abomination while you can. I will have his death in the end!" Kikyo taunted Kagome.

"Not in this life time." Was all Kagome said as she pulled her bow from her shoulder and knocked her own arrow.

The pink energy encompassed the whole arrow and her bow. She let it go. Kikyo summoned a wall of stealers. It went throw as a knife through butter. It didn't stop there. It kept going straight through Kikyo's abdomen to the surrounding forest behind her. Kagome fired two more. Kikyo didn't have enough time to do anything. They flew towards her at demon speed. One struck her in the right shoulder nearly severing her arm off, the last one doing the same to her left leg. Souls escaped back to their owners as she watched. Ayame and Sango's souls returned to them. Their lovers were there, waiting for them. Sesshoumaru was at Rin's side as was Inuyasha. He stood transfixed watching his mate.

Kagome walked to the fallen wicked witch. Hatred and anger swirled the pink depths of her lively orbs. She knelt down. She brought her face deathly close to Kikyo's. Their noses were almost touching. Kikyo was just trying to remain alive. Breathing was painful. Kagome's breath caressed her stone cold skin.

"You dared to hurt my family. You took my kindness for granted. For this I will not let you leave this clearing."

With those words, her hand went to Kikyo's chest. The pink and now also purple energy gathered at her command. She pressed her hands through her breastplate to her heart. One hand grabbed the remaining souls the other wrapped around her heart. She sent all her power to the organ. It beat faster and faster. Finally it gave out. Kikyo was writhing. Suddenly her body went still.

Kagome stood up her eyes returning to warm chocolate. She calmly turned around. In a hurried pace she strode to Rin's prone form in Sesshoumaru's grasp. She let the soul essence she took from Kikyo flow into her sister. Rin's eyes fluttered open. She sat up in her mate's embrace and beamed her smile to her sister.

"That really sucked." Rin exclaimed bringing everyone to mirthful laughter.

Hearing the laughter the group in the hut rushed out. A group hug was shared by demons and humans all taking comfort in each other.

"What happened after that momma?"

"Well, the group made their wishes on the jewel. Everyone then traveled to Miroku's village to save his little brother Souta from death."

"And after that?"

"Everyone lived happily ever after." Kagome tweaked her daughter's nose as she said that. A giggle was her response.

"Now it is also time for you to go back to bed. You have a big day later on."

"Awwww… Okay momma."

With that Kagome stood from her massive bed holding a tired Sasha. She turned to see that Inuyasha had also gone to sleep.

" Like father, like daughter I guess." Kagome mumbled as she left the room.

The next day came in just a few hours. By mid day the entire group had reassembled at Sesshoumaru and Rin's estate. All the children were playing a game of tag as the adults sat on a veranda sipping tea and catching up on things.

"I'm gonna get you dis time Nai!" Sasha squealed as she chased after the other little girl. Nai turned around with her big purple eyes and stuck out her tongue at Sasha.

"Beeedaa!" and then she spend up and away from Sasha. Sasha growled playfully and kept chase.

Just as Sasha was about to tag Nai, she dove behind her twin brother. Sasha tagged him instead. Before he realized what had happened Sasha laughed at him and took off at a full run.

"You're it Bankotsu!" she laughed as she ran away.

Bankotsu stood momentarily stunned he turned to his sister. She was already running away laughing at him as well.

"Hahaha…you got tagged!" a young male voice said as he raced by. Followed closely by another young male, both still laughing. He clenched a fist and ran after the two boys.

"Oh yeah Touya! I'll tag you next!" Bankotsu wailed at his retreating back.

The little boy next to Touya pointed off to a copse of flowers. Sasha and Nai were playfully picking the fresh blooms, making them into crowns. Mischievous grins spread their faces. Oh how they loved to torture the two little girls. They had stopped and were whispering to one another when Bankotsu caught up to them. The game of tag forgotten, he huddled with them. His own devilish grin began showing on his face.

Sasha was in the middle of making a crown for her mother when a whirlwind raced past her into the flowers, ripping them all up as it went. When the wind stopped, Touya pounced on Sasha pining her down. Sasha screamed and fought to get up. She looked over to her best friend. She too was being pinned down, but from her cousin instead.

"Let me go Touya!" Sasha snarled at him.

"Yeah! You too Kokonomaru!" Nai hollered up to her captor.

"Nah uh! You weak little girls are just too much fun!" Kokonomaru laughed at Nai.

Bankotsu came up and then proceeded to tickle his sister's feet relentlessly. Kokonomaru pinned her down harder as the assault continued. Touya needed no help. He used his own tail to tickle Sasha's bare feet.

Both girls laughed so hard their faces were turning red. When the boys were satisfied they got up. Nai rolled over and was panting. She grabbed a handful of flowers and flung them at her two captors.

"Meanies!" She screamed at them. They ran away taunting her wrath even more. After a bit the flowers turned into rocks. Touya and Sasha were engaged in their own fight as the other three took off.

Sasha and Touya were in an all out brawl. Pulling, clawing and biting to see who would get the upper hand first. Sasha rolled her eyes as once again Touya pinned her to the ground. He sneered at her. Growling for her to submit. She let out a little puppy yip to let him know she caved in. He smirked at her but didn't get up.

"Get off me Touya!"

"No. I'm comfortable right here."

"I said get off me you big meanie!"

"And I said no!"

The fight started all over again. She gave in quickly when he pulled on her puppy ears.

"You are such a wittle baby! If you can't run with us big dogs get out of our pack," he said as he stood up smirking. He had only repeated what his father said one time to a pack member. Sasha rubbed her eyes trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"I am not!"

The other three had come back to see what was going on.

"Are too!"

"Fine, maybe I will!" Sasha said running off as she said it. Her tears cutting jagged paths down her dirt covered face. Kokonomaru turned and punched Touya in the arm.

"You made her cry again!"

All four took off after her not wanting to get in trouble for making fun of her again. They found her sitting up in a tree much like how her father does. Nai called out to her asking her to come down. After awhile she did. Touya stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same and the five of them left the forest to go back into the clearing once again in their parent's sight.

They sat in a circle talking about things kids do when Sasha mentioned that she was told a very pretty story about how all the parents had met.

"Momma told me that she was Little Red Riding Hood and how she and her friends saved the day. Then everyone lived happily ever after." Sasha beamed with pride.

"Nah uh! My mommy said she was Rapunzel and Daddy came to save her with the help of his friends. Then they lived happily ever after." Nai chimed in. Bankotsu nodded his head in agreement.

"No…my mother told me that she was Cinderella, and that father came and took her off her feet. Later on he met her friends and they all lived happily ever after." Kokonomaru corrected his cousin and friend.

Touya was about to put his two cents in when they heard their parents calling for them to come back. They ran as fast as their little legs could carry them.

Kagome and Inuyasha had to make a huge decision. In the end it was for the best. Kagome sighed as she finished her tea. Rin looked at her older sister sadly. Ayame and Sango were also heart broken at the news Kagome just told them.

"Are you sure this what you want Kagome?" Sango asked concerned for her best friend.

"Yes. Sasha should be entering Kindergarten by now. It is best for her. Besides Daisy needs help with Tenma. That damn Sohma family isn't much of one. It would be nice for both of them to know their cousin. We'll still visit once in awhile until she gets older and her studies become a bigger hassle." Kagome smiled warmly at her friends. She gave a bigger one to Rin.

"Of course I'll be visiting too. Kokonomaru would be too devastated if he was permanently separated from his "ward" as he put it." The women chuckled as their mates came to them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand as she stood.

"You better visit. Mom would have a hissy fit too."

With that the children came bustling to their parents. Sensing something was up the smiles faded. Kagome smiled at Sasha, but it wasn't the same. Kagome stood up and handed Sasha to Inuyasha. She hugged each of her friends and bowed to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha just gave his usual 'Keh'.

"Say goodbye to your friends, sweetie." Kagome said to Sasha a bit solemnly.

"Bye you guys! I'll see you soon! Next time I'll get you Touya! You big meanie!" Sasha called over her Father's shoulder she was riding on.

_It's been thirteen years since that happened. Tomorrow is my birthday party. Mom said everyone is going to be there. I wonder if they'll also show up. It's been a long time since then. I haven't seen any of them since, not even Kokonomaru. Oh, I hope so; I would love to kick the mangy wolf's ass. _

"Not part of the big dogs; get out of the pack." She growled "Touya, your dead wolf meat"

_Sasha turns and walks away laughing evilly. _

THE END

Responses to our reviews:

**Inuyasha's2hotmiko:** we're going to check out your story and review too! Also thank you for your help with Japanese words. We can reassure you that you will be mentioned in our credits. Our next story will be a Harry Potter crossover with Naruto. Well that's after our sequel to Little Red.

**Inu&kags forever:** Thanks for your reviews. Your suggestion was great but one problem. Daisy is Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's cousin on their father's side. We had already put a bit of incest in our story with the flashback of Sesshoumaru and Daisy. We guess we put a little of everything in our story. Also many thanks for help with some Japanese. We can reassure you that you will be mentioned in our credits.

**ILOVEInuyasha07: **We loved your reviews! They kept us motivated and going! Please continue looking for our sequel Under the Rainbow when the Moon is Full. Yeah we also think that Sesshoumaru thinks to highly of himself. We needed him to be knocked down a few notches and who better than his own ward.

**Inuloveskag5: **Lol we've… never been threatened before. But we stilled loved your comments. You and everybody else have motivated us to continue the story.

**Gopher-guts: **Yeah our transitions were messed up by The way we had them was with a little squiggle and the copy paste effect messed it up. That and we were too lazy to fix it. Lol But thank you for reading our story!. Inuyasha and Kagome will be back for another round later in our sequel: Under the Rainbow when the Moon is Full.

**SweetyPieRin**: We love your name! Our favorite pairings too! Thank you for your reviews! The sequel will contain more pairings and our dear Sasha will be 18 in this one!

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **Yeah. To tell you the truth we didn't know what to do with Shippou. He ended up being a warm cloak for Miroku. Don't get us wrong we love Shippou but no matter how hard we tried nothing fit with him. Although the story of "Mrs. Fox" comes into play in our twisted minds, we might do something later. Thank you for your reviews as we said before we love them and keep them coming!

**Pencil Graphite: **Now that is a unique name! We enjoyed your reviews! We will continue our story! This was the last chapter of this story but our sequel will be of our dear little Sasha.

**Wooden Door: **Also a very unique name! Yeah some times we kind of go over board with the fluffy stuff. But hey we threw a balance of angst and humor into it too! Poor Inuyasha. Being hit on by Miroku and then teased by Sesshoumaru.

**InuyashahanyouJajuama:** Whew that's a long one! Grins but its cool! We like interesting names and stuff. Thank you for reviewing! It keeps us running and fueled up! Deadpans I just made us sound like a vehicle. Oh dear, I need to sleep….

Lady Shard: No sleeping on the job Ms. Editor you wouldn't let me!

Lady Fiona: ah c'mon we finished the story though!

Lady Shard: No we didn't we have a sequel now to do!

Lady Fiona: sweat drops.

**Tab Cat: **Thank you for reviewing!

Lady Shard: Is that all you can say?

Lady Fiona: ok if your so good at this then you write something!

Lady Shard: Ummm…. Thank you for your review?… Its been..

Lady Fiona: oh please! rolls eyes

Lady Shard: hey don't let me get Typo out here.

Lady Fiona: you mean your pet demon?

Lady Shard: Yup

Lady Fiona: Bring it!

**Sexi Socks:** Yes! if everybody reviewed more we'd update faster! Muhahahahaha Cough I mean. Hey thanks for your review! Please stay tuned for our update on Sasha in Under the Rainbow in the Moonlight!

Please read and review our last chapter! If you don't want to review please help us in our next story (Harry Potter and Naruto- this of course is after Under the Rainbow When the Moon is Full.

Thanks again to all those who did review!

Owari

Lady Fiona and Lady Shard.


	18. Broken Hearted

Disclaimer: We Do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. Although to be Tohru and to be surrounded by hot guys ahem well that's another story.

ASN: here is the sequel. This is **Kagome's daughter's **point of view. This is how their (Inuyasha and gang) children fall in love. So on with the story…

**Under the Rainbow When the Moon is Full.**

The tires made a screeching sound as the person driving the motorcycle wove in and out of traffic. Sasha didn't care. She was very pissed off. She could have cared less if the patrons in the cars around her hated her, honked at her, and made gestures at her from their windows. She had one thing on her mind. Retrieve her cousin and be home at a very fast pace. She had a need to destroy something and it had to be soon.

Sasha brought the bike to a very loud halt at a red light cutting off a man in his upper thirties. He was more then miffed she had cut him off. He leaned out of his window and screamed at her.

"You lousy Bitch! Get out of the way!"

All Sasha did was take her left hand with her obviously long claw like nails and gave him the proudest finger she had ever given. She was glad she spent that summer in America with her family when they went to see distant relatives. She picked up more then a few things from there; much to Kagome's dismay.

The light turned green. Sasha revved her accelerator and was gone even before the man could put his foot to the pedal. Sasha raced down the highway still weaving. She saw her exit and made a speedy get away.

She arrived at her destination in a new record time. Sasha swung her right leg over the bike and proceeded to the front door. She heard fighting coming from inside. Two males yelling and breaking things as an unfamiliar female voice tried to stop them. She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a young woman standing before her. Her brown hair was long and had two ribbons on each side of her head. Sasha looked deep into her sea foam eyes from inside of her helmet. Before either of them could say anything Shigure came around the corner. He beamed at her knowing whom it was even with her helmet still on. He placed a hand on the female's shoulder as he spoke.

"Tohru-kun, would you please go fetch Tenma? Her ride is here."

"Yes." Tohru said as she bowed and left.

Shigure motioned for her to come inside. Sasha followed him to the den. As she was going to enter the room she had passed Haru. One of the elusive Sohma she had constant contact with. This side of the family was secretive and shady. They didn't really care for her either. The feeling was mutual.

Sometime later Tenma appeared in the doorway. She looked at her mother then at her father seemingly asking their permission to go.

"It's alright Tenma you may go." Smiled Daisy

"Thank you mother. Love you both." Tenma smiled and bowed to them.

Sasha rolled her eyes. She grabbed her cousin and took off towards the bike not bothering to say goodbye or thank you.

"Now… you sure this is safe Sasha?"

"Of course it's safe." She replied.

"Okay." She agreed reluctantly. She got on behind her and held her waist tight. She's never been on Sasha's motorcycle before.

Sasha drove through the city a little gentler for Tenma's sake. She may be angry but her cousin was her best friend. Before either of them knew it they were home.

"I though you said that this was safe!" cried Tenma. Getting off the bike with her knees shaking.

"Yeah I said the bike was safe. I never said anything about the driver." Grinned Sasha.

"Why you!" giggled Tenma. She could never be too angry with Sasha. Sasha had saved her from Akito so many times. She was her hero. So she did what she did best; stuck her tongue out.

"Sasha is that you?" called Kagome from the doorway.

"Yes, mother. I'm home."

"Good, Do me a favor and help me with dinner?"

"Aw, but mom Tenma's here."

"No buts. I need help."

"Okay okay."

Sasha went in and started helping she motioned to Tenma to sit down and enjoy herself. An hour later dinner was done. Kagome couldn't help but notice her daughter's strange behavior. Especially since Sasha loved to cook.

"Sasha dear, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem… a bit out of it."

"Ha… Ha. I can never get by you can I?"

"Well, I am your mother." Kagome chuckled.

"Okay mom, you got me," said Sasha " Donsai broke up with me."

"He did? I thought he liked you."

"Well he did until Bakane seduced him. Conniving little wench.' She growled as she remembered her afternoon.

Sasha walked to the table where her boy friend sat in the ice cream parlor. Her smile was bright until she saw the frown on his face. She walked over with a very concerned look. Her heart skipped a beat. What ever was bothering him, it was not good.

"Donsai what's wrong?" she reached out to place her hand on his. He pulled it away fast.

Sasha was feeling very scared and angry now. She growled a bit when he did not make eye contact with her. He kept looking outside for some reason. It was perfect outside compared to the storm that was brewing inside of Sasha.

"Spill it!" she bit out at him.

Donsai fidgeted. He did not know how to go about doing this sort of thing. He was Sasha's friend for so long. He still wanted to be friends with her, but that was not going to be likely after today. He looked at her from the window. The face she was making was not good to begin with. He had watched as she had driven up on her bike. The smile she had walking in rivaled the brightness outside, and now he was ruining it all.

"I've fallen for someone else Sasha. I don't think we can be together any more. I'm sorry."

Sasha refused to cry. This was nothing new to her. She had a very bad feeling she knew who he had fallen for. That is when she saw it, the flash of bright yellow hair, and the bleached kind, not natural.

_No, no, no…. not again…why!_

Sasha growled. She was less then pleased. Today of all days this had to be happening. Donsai had heard the little bell above the door ring. He smiled for the woman that had walked in. The tall woman saw him and smiled. She walked over to the table and sat next to him. Her smile went from warm to wicked.

"Sasha, this is…" Sasha cut him off, though she was not speaking to him anymore.

"Bakane, I should have known." Bakane did her high shrill type laugh with her hand half covering her mouth.

Bakane grinned very villain like at her when she was done. Her pink eyes just mocked Sasha with every flutter of her long lashes. She wrapped her arms around Donsai's neck and shoulders and kissed his cheek. All the while never taking her eyes off of Sasha. She was enjoying the torment and pain she inflicted.

"My dear cousin, yes you should have. No matter what you have I will take. I thought this was clear to you before?" every word dripped venom that seeped into the already infected wound of Sasha's heart.

"Why?" was all Sasha could say. She was looking down at the table now. She could not stand to see the sight of them together. Her stomach was ready to empty itself.

The waiter came over and Bakane and Donsai ordered a banana split to share. Sasha ordered nothing. The ice cream was not as sweet anymore to her. As they waited, Bakane went to answer her question.

"A dog such as you doesn't deserve anything but what her master gives her. And you my dear Sasha don't deserve anything, the half-breed that you are."

Donsai just sat there saying nothing. He was still half-shocked that they are cousins. The ice cream came. Sasha stood up and fled from the shop. She had to go before she did something drastic. Besides, she had to go pick up Tenma at her house.

Her bike was parked in front of the big picture window where they sat. Bakane was feeding Donsai some ice cream. His face was all smiles. Bakane looked right at her and winked as she took a bite for herself. Sasha put on her helmet, and slapped down the visor. Her eyes flashed red as she got on her bike. Bakane's laughter was still ringing in her head as she left the parking lot and out onto the road.

Sasha shook her head to rid it of her thoughts as her mom spoke.

"Now Sasha you don't know if that's true."

"Think about it mom. Every boyfriend I did have, well… the ones that dad didn't scare off, have left me to go be with her. Maybe I should just give up." She sighed.

"Sasha, that isn't like you." Said Kagome. " You've never given up anything with out a fight."

"Your mom's right Sasha." Said Tenma.

"Yeah I know. I guess it's because I really liked this one."

"They'll be better one's in the future." Tenma said

"Or past…" Kagome mumbled

"What mom?"

"Nothing dear, just musing."

"Okay."

"Well, off to wash up you two. It's dinner time and then off to bed." Said Kagome

"Mom, I'm almost eighteen. "

"I know old habits die hard." She laughed.

Lady Fiona: we've tried posting this by itself and it made no sense so we decided to add

it on the end of our story.

Lady Shard: Yeah, so hopefully you've read Little Red Riding Hood.

Lady Fiona: So please Read and Review. We know that the first chapter sucks but

bear with us it does get better and makes more sense.


	19. The Territory Disturbed

Disclaimer: we do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.

The night passed like any other sleep over. Tenma and Sasha stayed up half the night talking about boys and the future. They painted each other's toenails before passing out just after one am excited about the following party.

Most of the next day passed in an uneventful tension. Sasha and Tenma helped Kagome and Inuyasha prepare the house for the coming guests. Kagome had to fight tooth and nail to get a variety of foods instead of just ramen. It seemed if Sasha and Inuyasha had it in their heads that it was the only food needed.

"Sasha, why don't you take Tenma to the grocery store and pick up a few things I forgot yesterday?" Kagome said as she handed her daughter the list.

"Sure mom!" Sasha grabbed Tenma's hand and dragged her frightened cousin to her mom's car. Tenma was relieved that it wasn't the two-wheeled contraption. She slid into the passenger side and buckled up. They sped off.

Kagome watched as they sped off. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a familiar presence come from the well. She smiled and walked to the back door facing the well house. She waved to the already arriving guests.

Rin ran past her mate to her sister in a heartbeat. The hug was crushing from both of them. Sesshoumaru watched in his impassive way. Kokonomaru stood by his father trying to imitate him, but failing at the antics of his mother. A warm smile cracked his lips. Kagome pulled herself from her sister to invite the other two into her house.

"Kokono-chan! You have grown into such a nice young man!" Kagome beamed at her nephew.

"Thank you Aunt Kagome." the littler version of Sesshoumaru blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. His father didn't seem to notice. Which he was glad for. Rin smiled at her son with pride.

"Of course he has sis! He IS Sesshoumaru's and my son! Geez!"

"Yes, yes Rin of course." Kagome placated her younger sibling my patting her shoulder.

"And where is my little Sasha! I came all this way and I don't even get a hug from the little whelp?" Rin said looking around the kitchen. Kagome chuckled.

"I sent her and Tenma to get some groceries I had 'forgotten'" Kagome motioned the last word with rabbit eared fingers. Rin touched her nose, catching the meaning.

"Does that mean 'he' is going to be here isn't it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Of course! I told Kouga if his family didn't show up I was going to have my mate and son decimate his cave!" Rin side slyly.

"Always the one with the devious plots eh sis?"

"Indeed." Was the only reply given from Sesshoumaru. It sent the other three in the room into giggles. Inuyasha decided to join in the fun at that moment.

"So that wimpy wolf and cub are going to be here eh? Time to have a challenge for once." Inuyasha puffed up his chest in pride.

"No. Not this time Inuyasha! This is Sasha's day. Don't embarrass her, or so help me I'll break your back with so many 'S' words the chiropractor will not find any spine left. Got it?" Kagome glared at her mate, meaning it.

Inuyasha backed up from his staring wife with his hands up showing defeat.

"Fine. Whatever. She just better hurry up or she'll miss her own party."

At that statement, the well activated once again. Kagome ushered the four of them into the living room as she went to the back door once again to greet guests. Kagome waved at the group that had arrived in unison.

Sango, Ayame and a smaller version of Sango that could only be Nai waved and ran up to Kagome much the way Rin had done. They squawked and squealed in delight to be with friends once again. Nai talked a mile a minute.

"Where is Sasha? I haven't seen her in so long…. has she grown…is she tall…what does she like to do…" Kagome just smiled as Sango gave her daughter 'the look' and she quieted down.

The men of the group had walked up slowly giving the girls some alone time. One of the males was a bit sullen, if not a bit anxious. Kagome picked up on the feeling in the air. She looked over at the men and smiled warmly to them. Miroku and Kouga returned the gesture. Bankotsu remained stoic like a warrior. Kagome glanced over him. He looked like Miroku but with Sango's eyes. He was well built. His hair came to the back of his knees in a long braid. He nodded to her in the fighter fashion. She nodded and looked to the other man. Kagome's eyes grew just a bit wide at what she saw.

He was younger version of Kouga. His hair was up in the usual high ponytail and still as black as night. He wore the armor and fir of his clan much like his dad. It was his eyes that caught her. The deepest of jade couldn't compare to the green in his opalescent pools. The light refracted out of them making them darker instead of lighter.

"It's good to see you again Touya, Bankotsu, Sasha will be so happy to see you."

Touya turned his head away from her feeling even more anxious then before. Kagome frowned slightly at this action. She waved it away though as she moved them inside.

"Well first things first. You guys have to change. Most of the other family will be here too and can't have them freaking out over your clothes. Let's go you guys." Kagome pushed all of them into the living room.

Inuyasha took the men into the den to change as Kagome and Rin took the girls upstairs. They were all going to surprise Sasha. Kagome was lost in thought as she fumbled over clothes for Nai to wear. Kagome was lost in thought. She was sure that her surprise for her daughter would make her happy, and forget the loneliness of her recent break up. It added an extra bounce in her step as she set about her task.

Kagome and company was getting impatient. Before Kagome began bouncing off the walls; she heard a screeching sound in the driveway. Inuyasha could have sworn he heard a female voice scream at the same time. In a hurry, everyone ran outside. To Kagome's relief nothing was broken and her car was intact. To say that Tenma would be okay was another factor.

Touya watched in trepidation to see his long lost Sasha. He wasn't sure how she would react to him. He clenched and unclenched his fists. The muscle shirt that Inuyasha had given him to wear became increasingly itchy as the seconds passed as years. The driver side door opened. Out stepped his goddess. His heart stopped as he watched the wind play with her hair, the red of her tank top contrasting with her dark hair, a red bandana on her head matching it, and the tight black pants and boots completing her look.

This wasn't quite the Sasha he remembered from childhood. She had white silver hair and puppy ears on top of her head, the perfect mimic of her father. Her scent told him otherwise. She turned her head and left out a laugh. It was music to his soul. She opened her eyes and scanned the crowd. His forest jewels met dusk on a cloudless evening. It was most definitely his Sasha. Her eyes could give her away to him every time no matter what color her hair or placement of her ears. Sasha continued her search of the crowd and laughed once again.

"Hahahha! That was the best ride ever! Mom you got the oil changed, I told you needed it. It shifts like a dream now!"

Sasha walked around the car to greet the rest of her guests forgetting about her passenger for the time being. Most of the guests knew who was with Sasha. They turned their attention to her. They didn't notice the passenger side door open. Bankotsu was wondering what the contraption was. He saw the door open. Someone was getting out. He watched as dainty female feet slid out. They didn't seem too sturdy for him. He strode to the door in time to catch the girl as she practically fell out of the car.

His lungs refused to let him breathe. He was sure he had caught a woman, not an angel. She clung to him as he helped her to stand. Her hands were as dainty as her feet. Long blonde hair was half up in a topknot. The rest caressed her pale skin. He looked down at her wondering who she was. She opened her eyes. Once again breathing was becoming hard for him to do. The richest lavender caught his sight. He looked into them and was lost.

Tenma had to get out of this death trap called a car. She promised to never let Sasha drive her anywhere ever again. She wasn't prepared to think that it had affected her to bad. Though she did recall screaming and grabbing the dashboard as they pulled into the driveway. Her feet gave way. She expected to land on her face in the gavel. Instead, it was a very well built chest. She hung on to the short sleeves of the very male structure helping her stand.

Her breathe came out in ragged breathes, almost in a pant. He was having the same problem it seemed. A blush crept up into her cheeks giving them a rosy color. She looked like a porcelain doll. She looked up. Her eyes locked on the brightest of blues. She didn't know how describe its hue. Eternity passed, as they stood there gazing not wanting to break the magic. Curiosity got the better of him.

"What is the name of this enchantress?"

She stammered at the name he used…"W...Why do you call me a…an enchantress?

"Because you have captivated me…"

The breath hitched inside her throat. The rose color of her cheeks darkened.

"T…Tenma…you may call me…Tenma. Now tell me the name of the knight that saved me from my fall." She gave him a smile that almost made his knees buckle.

"Bankotsu. You may also call me Bankotsu."

A snort was heard on the other side of the car. "What are we in the medieval era?" snickered Sasha

"No, but feudal might work!" hollered Rin

"Aunt Rin? Uncle Sesshoumaru?" screamed Sasha turning towards the voice.

"The one and only!" laughed Rin

Sasha ran straight to Rin's waiting arms. She hugged her tight. She saw her uncle watching them calmly. She grinned and raced over to him. She jumped into his arms. "Uncle Sesshy!" Squealing like she was five. He wrapped his arms around her and held her fast.

"Are you well?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"Of course, no monster can defeat this demon!" she giggled. "So what-cha bring me?"

"Shh-- Rin would have my head if she knew I was giving you this. " Pulling her aside, Sesshoumaru pulled out a silky black kimono trimmed with gold and red flower patterns.

Sasha's eyes grew big as saucers as she spied the kimono. "Oh uncle you shouldn't have."

"You deserve it Sasha." Said Sesshoumaru walking away

"Thank you!" She called. He nodded to her.

She walked back to the group out side and was yanked toward the deck.

"How could you say hello to my parents and then nothing to me!"

"Kokonomaru! Koko-chan! " She smiled and he wrapped his paws around her greeting her for the first time since pups. "Oh, how I missed you!"

"I as well, Sasha dear I as well." Responded Kokonomaru hugging her tight

"Kokonomaru will you quite hogging her all night!" Exclaimed Nai smacking his rear.

"Nai, Bankotsu! Oh, I've missed everyone!" She exclaimed and she hugged them both.

"We missed you too Sasha!" Nai squealed, "Get over here Touya and say hi. You haven't seen her in years."

Sasha turned around and saw this boy, no man staring straight at her. She blushed. The tall stranger walked over to the group.

"Well, if it isn't the shrimp." Said Touya smirking.

"What!" exclaimed Sasha. She couldn't believe that after all this time he didn't change one bit. She decided to retaliate. "Well, isn't it the fleabag."

"Now, stop it you two." Said Nai the ever peacemaker. "You to just saw each other after how many years and this is how you treat each other?"

"Sasha! Come here a second? I need your help!" called Kagome.

"Sure mom!" she called back. She turned to Touya "Watch it wolf. You're on my territory." She winked.

He smirked. "Oh, I'm watching alright pup." He followed her.

Nai and Bankotsu's jaw dropped. They had expected a fight. What they didn't expect is all the sexual tension. Nai began giggling.

"You know they were meant for each other.'

"Yes, even as pups." Replied Bankotsu "Well I'm off to find that angel"

"Ha ha, you sound like dad!"

"Heh, at least I don't go around grabbing every good looking girl's rear. You, I'm afraid, inherited that trait."

"Too true dear brother. Good luck with her." Nai grinned

"Thanks." He said giving her a victory sign and walking off, Kokonomaru following behind him.

Nai was left to her own devices. She prowled around looking at this different time era. In her search of the house she had found many a magical items. A box that carried little people in it, another little box that didn't have people in it but it sang out loud. She was just about to walk into Sasha's room when a hand had grabbed her sleeve.

Lady Shard: Who is it? who is it?

Lady Fiona: You'll just have to wait to find out.

Lady Shard Tell me!

Lady Fiona: nope… starts running

Lady Shard: starts chasing Fiona with a rubber mallard.

Lady Fiona: you know I won't help you with the other story.

Lady Shard: Fine pouts.


	20. Railing Mishaps

AN:

Lady Fiona: OMG I'm soooooo Sorry! You see my computer went kaput and I lost the file. This story is actually very much done! I promise I'll update this each week until it is finished!

Lady Shard: yeah and I didn't have the revised copies for the updates either. Goes off to cry

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha and gang. But we do own Touya and Kokonomaru. Starts chasing the men down the hall.

Touya and Kokonomaru: HELP!

"Argh!" She turned to look at her captor. She blushed. "Oh, it's you."

"What are you doing?" asked Kokonomaru

"Snooping. Nasty habit I picked up from my father." Replied Nai

"I see."

Kokonomaru had gone quiet after that and Nai continued her search. She opened the door to Sasha's room. She gaped in awe at all the strange objects in her room. Kokonomaru walked past her and picked up the guitar sitting on the ground. He sat on the bed. Nai walked over to him.

"What's that?"

"I believe it's a guitar. Sasha had told me about it in her letters. She also drew pictures for me. So from what I remember this looks like that picture."

"Oh, I remember now. She was so excited about it. She said she was going to practice it every day. I remember thinking it was some kind of strange weapon and when I asked her, she laughed at me. I didn't think you can laugh in a letter but she did I tell you."

Kokonomaru chuckled. Nai blushed. She liked the sound of his laugh. She sat down close to him.

_Maybe this is it. I'll finally be able to tell him how I feel. _

"That's Sasha alright. I asked my mother about a guitar and she had gotten teary eyed. Worried me a bit but she explained later that she played guitar when she was younger too."

"It sounds fun." She said sitting down next to him. He looked at her and grinned.

"It's a fairly strange object. Sasha said that it played music. But I don't see how?"

"Maybe if you tap it? Like the villagers do in the festivals?" Nai tapped the side of the guitar. No loud sound came from it.

"Hmm. I wonder if the strings have something to do with it?" Said Kokonomaru.

"Let's see. " Nai ran her fingers stroking the strings down the neck of the guitar. It made a raspy noisy but it wasn't music at least not to their ears.

"Let me try the other way." Said Kokonomaru. Nai had gotten closer to him to better see him stroke the strings.

Strumming his fingers down the strings the guitar sang to life. Nai squealed at the lovely sound it made. She had gotten very close to Kokonomaru in order to see the guitar more closely.

"Koko-kun? Can I try?" asked Nai

"Nope." He said teasing her. Placing the guitar farther away from her.

"Oh c'mon Koko. Let me?" Reaching for the guitar.

"Nada." Putting the guitar higher above his head so she couldn't reach.

Nai made a grab for the guitar and wound up falling. Falling right into Kokonomaru's lap. Nai blushed bright red. She couldn't believe that she had fallen into the prince's lap.

"S-sorry." Said Nai

The door to the room suddenly opened. Sasha came springing in. She looked at the two on her bed. She raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"You know it's kind of rude to be doing that sort of stuff in a family members room Koko-Chan. But hey do what ever. Ah there's my guitar. You guys should come down, my band is here and we're going to play. Of course after you're done with what ever you've been doing." Sasha snickered and grabbed her guitar out of Kokonomaru's hand.

"Tohru-kun Yuki-kun, Kyon Kyon! You all came!" yelled Rin racing over to Tohru.

"Don't call me that!" Yelled a pissed off cat.

"Of course Rin-san. Kagome-san wanted us to be here along with the others. They'll be here soon."

"Very good very good. Oh Tohru-kun you haven't met my husband yet have you?" asked Rin. "Well come on lets go introduce you."

They walked off together toward Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Leaving Yuki and Kyou to find their bearings.

"Uncle Yuki, Uncle Kyou? What are you doing here?" asked Sasha, her guitar in hand.

"Your mother invited us Sasha. Happy Birthday." Said Yuki

"Thanks, but with you being here that means that SHE will be here too." Said Sasha.

"I guess so runt." Said Kyou. Knowing fully well whom Sasha was talking about. He had stopped a few, dare I say it catfights between the two.

No sooner had she said that Bakane Souma and her new boyfriend had walked on the scene.

Sasha's heart had dropped. There was the boy she had really liked. The only boyfriend that was willing to give her strange, mainly her father, family a second chance. He didn't mind her less than enthusiastic attitude toward others. She had a perfect relationship with him. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out what she had done wrong and what Bakane had done right.

"Oh dear, I knew this party was going to be a drag." Scoffed Bakane.

"If it's so bad then why don't you go home?" Snapped Sasha. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with this conniving creature.

"Hmm. Don't thinks so. I believe it's perfect time to provoke you. After all it is your birthday and I have to give you a present this year."

"Oh really?" Sasha quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, yes I'm quite proud of myself this year."

"Uh huh. So what is it?" asked Sasha sick of talking to her already.

"My present to you this year." Bakane laughed. " This year is the reminder that no matter how hard you try you will always remain alone. Oh, and a constant freak to boot. Men will always choose me over you any day."

Bakane laughed even harder as she walked away tugging a sympathetic ex-boyfriend with her.

"I'm sorry…" he mouth at her.

Sasha watched them walk away unbeknownst to her that somebody was watching the whole scene.

"Hey runt, don't let her get to you. She's been hanging out with Akito for too long." Said Kyou.

Sasha looked at her mother's cousin. Out of the entire Sohma family, he and Yuki were her favorites. They were much more down to earth than any of the others.

"Thanks Uncle Kyou. If you excuse me I need to warm up my guitar." She said.

"Sure thing."

Sasha walked away from Kyou and Yuki. She wanted to be alone. Depression had begun to settle in. She walked to the gazebo in her front yard, far away from the partygoers.

"Stupid Bakane. Why'd she even have to have to be born?" Sasha sniffled.

_So much for the tough act._

She reached the gazebo and sat on the bench. She put the guitar in her lap and began to tune the strings.

"What on earth where they doing to this guitar?" she smiled happy for her few friends.

She continued tuning it until it sounded right to her ears, unaware of the figure slowly approaching her. She began to sing, strumming her guitar.

I wake from my sleep and face the day,

But I have to hope to reach you someday,

I cannot go on take other steps,

'cause my way's not easy to go.

No, even I do really wanna see you,

I need to take my time,

Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all I do

If, does exist an everlasting love in which I could believe,

I got hurt because, I was very awkward

Know it but I don't want no losing, no!

Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes

They were filled with tears and all I got

Is my will to be with you again.

Thinking of you made cry, so many times

The only thing left in this song was you

And I have my will to be with you someday...

(Inuyasha MY WILL Performed by Dream)

Sasha's eyes began tearing up.

_No Sasha, Bad girl you can't cry about this. _

"Hey, "

Sasha jumped. Not realizing that she had an audience. She turned and saw Touya.

"What do you want?" asked Sasha wiping her eyes.

"How is it a beautiful female such as yourself be sitting alone when she has a family gathered out back?"

"None of your business. You wouldn't understand. "

"What? Understand the feeling of wanting someone for so long and having them ripped away from you before you can act on it?" asked Touya. "Because believe me I know how that feels. "

"You heard the song?"

"Yeah, and I also heard that alpha female wannabe remarks. Sasha, don't listen to her. She's nothing in the looks department."

Sasha snorted. "Okay then Mr. Smarty Pants answer this then. Why has every guy that I dated dumped me and gone after her."

"Well, I don't know them personally but I'd say they're nothing sort of horny minor demons."

Sasha looked at him for a second she forgot that he was from the feudal era. She began laughing. Touya raised an eyebrow at her. Sasha was laughing so hard that she had to put her guitar down and grabbed her sides.

"Ok I don't get it what's so funny?"

"Oh, I had forgotten that you were from the feudal era. So when you said horny minor demons you had me confused for a second."

"I'm also a demon. Sasha, I can smell what her secret is. I can tell you she's not…."

"STOP! Don't even go there. I don't want to know!" squirmed Sasha.

Touya laughed. Sasha smiled.

"Well, we've never had a civil conversation. This is nice."

Touya narrowed his eyes. Ha sat next to her, leaned over to her ear.

"What I think would be nicer, is that I bend you over that railing over there and make you mine." He said licking the outer shell of her ear.

Sasha turned beat red. Touya smirked and walked back to the party.

_Oh My God! Does he… no way… Him? I thought he hated me?_

She then remembered something her mother had told her in second grade.

"Mama there's this boy at school that won't stop pulling my hair."

Kagome laughed. "Dear that's how a boy shows you his affection."

That boy Sasha was talking about had turned out to be her best guy friend later on.

"So that means all that pulling on my ears and teasing me was Touya's way of showing affection?"

What? Understand the feeling of wanting someone for so long and having him or her ripped away from you before you can act on it? Because believe me I know how that feels

"He liked me then? So all this time I've been ignoring him he's been pinning after me?"

Sasha got up and walked back to her party in better spirits then she had been before.

When she got there she noticed that she had more family and friends there. Who needed to be depressed? Not when she had a group of wonderful friends.

"Sasha you ready for you debut to your family?" asked Daisuke.

"Damn Straight Daisuke-kun" Sasha grinned. "I'm going to show that bitch whose boss."

"Right on milady!"

They all gathered on stage. Sasha waited for her band to warm up their instruments. She scanned the crowd. Her eyes caught the icy green of Touya's eyes. He looked straight into her soul.

Something inside of Sasha screamed. _Go to him! Go to him. Run to him. Submit to him. You're his for the taking! _Touya smirked. He licked his lips. Her eyes followed every movement of that pink tongue. Her body flashed back to the sensations she received when that very same tongue had traced the outer shell of her ear.

And make you mine… his words echoed in her mind.

Lady Shard: Is it hot in here or is it just me?

Lady Fiona: laughs. Aren't touya and konohomaru gorgeous? Eyes the demons tied up to the chairs with unicorn hair.

Please Read and review!


	21. Realizations

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.

"Okay everyone one more song for the night."

She stepped up to the microphone and began to sing.

(shout shout)  
Let it all out  
These are the things I can do without  
(come on)  
I'm talking to you  
(so come on)  
_repeat_

She looked toward the crowd taking in who was there. She had finally realized that Kokonomaru and Nai had finally shown up. She smirked; Nai's face was completely red. She concentrated on her singing. It was time to tease Touya.

In violent times...

"You shouldn't have to sell your soul," she growled lowly into the mic. She smiled; she watched Touya's every move. He had closed his eyes.

In black and white...  
They really really ought to know  
(just don't know)  
Those one-trick minds...  
Who took you for a working whore  
Kiss them goodbye...  
You shouldn't have to jump for joy

(jump jump jump jump jump)

You shouldn't have to (shout) for joy (shout)

They give you life...

"And in return you gave them hell" she growled harder. Liking the reaction Touya was having to her voice.  
As cold as ice (not witch your ice ice baby)  
I hope we live to tell the tale  
I hope we live to (shout) the tale (shout)

Will you never shout

"HUH" She thrust her hips forward.

I feel as though you're never gonna let it all out  
Will you never shout?

"HUH" she thrust them forward again. Touya slightly sagged against the wall he was leaning on.

I feel as though I know  
you're never gonna let it all out  
will you never shout?

"HUH" She placed her hand on her mic and straddled it. Her hips pumped forward. She watched him bite his lip. Her eyes flashed red.

I feel as though I know you're never gonna let it all out  
And when you've taken down your guard...  
If I could change your mind...

"I'd really love to break your heart" she sang tracing her hand down to her heart.  
(break break break break break)

I'd really love to break (shout) your heart (shout)

I'd really love to  
(shout shout)

Come on let me shout shout let me  
Come on let me shout shout  
Come on let me shout shout let me  
Come on let me shout shout

(Shout2000 Artist Disturbed)

The crowd went wild as the last guitar sting hummed. Sasha bowed and walked off the stage. Only to be greeted with a pair of smoldering jade eyes.

"Come with me." He growled.

Sasha suddenly became a little scared. Had she done something wrong? She only wanted Touya to know that she felt the same way.

Touya looked at her and realized that he was scaring her. He suddenly grinned. Trying to calm them both down.

He led her to her bedroom. Sasha raised her eyebrow. But before she could say a word. He slammed her against her wooden door.

"T—Touya…"

She couldn't get another word in. His lips crashed into hers. They fought for dominance. Neither wanting to relinquish the power they had over the other. Touya mentally smirked; he bit her lip. She gasped. Touya took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her sweet cavern. He moaned. Nothing tasted that good. It reminded him slightly of sweet molasses and mint. Hot smoldering energy was forming around the two. Red blood began boiling in Sasha's veins. Her demon blood began forming.

_Take him _

She growled. He responded by placing his knee between her legs. She gasped again. He seemed to know what she wanted before she did. Never feeling this need before with anyone else. He was swallowing her very soul. Too soon air was needed. He began kissing her neck. Nipping along the way. Her yips and moans driving him on. He growled in response. His hands began to wander. He traced her back kneading her soft muscles. She whimpered. It felt so good.

"Do you realize what you have been doing to me?" he asked after catching a little air. He ran his claws through her hair. "Or how long I've wanted this?" He whispered in her ear.

"N—no… I didn't. Oh, Touya I'm so sorry." She placed her head on his chest. Her eyes widened at the thought of seeing this wall of muscle completely bare.

"It's alright Sasha. I understand." Touya hugged her tighter.

"No. Touya After all this time. I've been so lonely. Wanting someone to care for me and love me the way you do. All this time never realizing that I had the perfect man right under my nose. "

Touya blushed. He never thought that she would have accepted him so easily. He had thought asking her father for her to be his mate had been tough. He grinned at the memory.

A five-year old Touya came racing toward Inuyasha. Just before he could trip, Inuyasha had caught Touya from falling.

Touya giggled. "Thanks Uncle Inuyasha. "

"Heh, no problem kid,"

"Umm… Uncle? C—can I a—ask you something?" started Touya nervously.

"Get on with it. Pup."

"K'ay Uncle, can Sasha be my mate? She's nice and sweet and she's my best friend. I know that you and my dad don't get along but Uncle, I love Sasha and I would take good care of her." Touya rushed in one breath. He grabbed on to the lapels of Inuyasha's kimono. Eyes wide and serious.

Inuyasha did the unexpected and laughed. He couldn't believe that Touya loved his little girl. He could sense the kid's feelings and knew that Touya wasn't lying. He also knew that right now Touya knew nothing of the "mating" process.

_It must be Kagome's genes_

Touya looked hurt. He had just came open with his feelings for Sasha to her dad and he laughed at him.

Uncle Inuyasha must not want me to be part of his family 

"Okay, tell you what wolf, in thirteen years if you still feel the same I'll let you be with my pup. Until then just worry about being your self."

"Really Uncle! Thank you. Thank you!" Touya hugged Inuyasha; excited about having Sasha by his side the rest of his life.

Shaking his head to clear it. He looked down at Sasha. "Well, I never said you were the brightest."

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

Before she could get another word in he kissed her again. This time it was paced and gentle, a lover's kiss. She couldn't believe it. He loved her and Bakane wasn't going to take him away. She grinned after breaking away from the kiss. Touya raised his eyebrow at her. She grabbed his hand placed it on her cheek and gently kissed his palm,

"I'm yours." She said.

"Yes, now and forever Sasha."

"SASHA!" a voiced screamed up the hallway.

Lady Shard: You left it there!

Lady Fiona: (flinches) it seemed the best place.

Lady Shard: But… But… Who?

Lady Fiona: You have to read and review to find out.

Lady Shard: Yes read and review please!


	22. Cursed

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Fuits Basket.

"That's Aunt Rin, let's go see what she wants." Said Sasha she held his hand fast and walked out of the bedroom.

Sas… oh there you are. Come on its time for cake and presents." Said Rin

"Aunt, I'm eighteen. "

"That's no excuse. I'm thi… never you mind. You're never to old for cake and presents."

Sasha smiled and looked at Touya. So far she had gotten her birthday wish.

"Okay Aunt Rin." She laughed. Her aunt would never grow old.

"You come too Touya."

"Yeah yeah," Faking his disinterest in it. Sasha nudged him. He grinned. He wrapped an arm around Sasha's waist. Rin smiled.

Finally those two… 

They walked together chatting about how things have been and what would be in the future for little Sasha and the big bad wolf pup. Sasha was sent into giggle fits upon the nickname. But she soon quieted down to the loud voices heard in the living room.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN CHANGE ANYTHING!" yelled Akito "THAT A PUNY HUMAN AS YOURSELF CAN HELP US!"

"THAT'S STILL NO REASON TO HIT HER YOU FIEND! YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN!" Yelled Bankotsu.

"What's going on here?" asked Rin

"Sasha! Sasha!" cried Tenma she ran straight to her cousin.

"You bastard." Sasha's blood began to boil.

"You're just like that insignificant little half-breed. Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! There's nothing you can do!"

"Oh, brother…" mumbled Rin

Kagome nudged Rin in the arm at her comment. Rin snapped her head to her older sister. The look she got pleaded with her to end this. It was after all her fault they were cursed. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Rin could feel the look Kagome was giving her. In a hushed tone, she told her simply.

"This is out of my hands now. They had to break the curse on their own."

She sounded defeated. To be honest with her self, Rin was defeated. She wanted to help them. She heard soft foot falls on the floor. She turned in time to see Tohru walk over to Akito. Rin nudged Kagome this time. Kagome turned from her sister to where Rin motioned with her head.

Tohru walked with a purpose. This was going to end, and she was going to stop the madness even if it killed her. Yuki and Kyou went to stop her, but felt strong hands holding them back. Inuyasha shook his head no. Both boys stopped and just watched. The entire zodiac was in the room. Each watched intently as the most precious person to them all walked to their leader, their god. Tohru had it. Ever since high school Akito, had been ruling everyone with insanity. Something in her just snapped.

Akito was ranting and raving at any Sohma that got too close. He heard someone approach. It was an aura he had felt before, years before. He turned to face the person, disbelief on his face. Tohru stared him down. He blinked as her looked into her eyes. They were not the color of the ocean anymore. They were of crimson. The eyes bore into his very soul. He could not move or talk. Tohru moved to him as if gliding on air.

Akito looked around the room. Every zodiac member's eyes began to glow as they felt her aura upon them. They closed in around them. Her voice, it brought back memories of the past, their past. He knew her, but from where. Then it hit him. 500 years ago, they were married. His heart ached with a pain unbeknownst to him before. Her voice rang to him like a church bell.

"Akito…" His name clung to him like a sticky sugar. It was too sweet to be true. His eyes glowed. Then they too changed. They were now a steel grey.

Inuyasha had let Kyou and Yuki go as he felt the power surge. The group knew what was going to happen now. These were the souls of past. He went over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly. Sesshomaru did the same with Rin. She smiled and kissed his wrists as they sat on her shoulders. It was over. The curse was going to end. They watched as it unfolded. Everyone stared with wide eyes as they watched.

"Akito, end this. None of you should suffer anymore .Apologize and let them go." Tohru placed both hands on Akito's face. Her voice was wispy and magical as she spoke.

Akito fell to his knees. Tohru's hands never left his cheeks. They were hot and sweaty. She turned his face up to him. A haunted look was on his features. She gave him a bright smile. A smile that Tohru would give anyone of the zodiac. Free of hate and judgment. Just one of love. A single tear fell from his eye. He spoke in a deeper voice then his own. The voice he used with her so long ago.

"I have failed you my love. I don't have it in me to forgive or be forgiven…." She cut him off with a kiss to his forehead. His eyes grew wide with shock. Every one of the girls blushed with embarrassment and some of the guys too. She still smiled at him.

"I have forgiven you my beloved. Forgive them and they will forgive you. To forgive is to live. Do not die and leave me for a second time." She ran a hand through his hair to calm him. She needed him to calm down in order to let them all rest. Their souls needed it. Akito blinked at her, and nodded. In all his time in this life, he smiled so genuine it warmed her heart to see it after so long.

He stood up and faced each zodiac. He apologized to each. Each person's eyes went back to normal, and then fell to the ground unconscious. Akito then turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked a few times not used to the eyes from ages past. The eyes that used to ridicule and belittle him. They were soft now, changed.

"Forgive me Inuyasha. I judged you before I got to know you."

Inuyasha stared at him for a time. One-half of him wanted to 'keh' and turn away, the other wanted to weep with joy. He did what he normally does when in conflict within himself. He just nodded to him and 'kehed' anyways. Akito smiled at him. He got his answer. He turned and looked deep within the red pools he loved.

"Forgive me? I've been so blind by pain that I was blind to see…" he was cut off once again by her delicate hand covering his mouth.

"Shhh..I forgive you. Now forgive yourself, and we all shall be free."

Akito nodded. They leaned in to kiss, but touched noses as each of their eyes changed back to normal and fell to the ground unconscious as the rest of the zodiac. Hana and Uo ran to Tohru. They caught her before touching the ground. Inuyasha had moved to fast to see and did the same with Akito. Rin and Kagome were weeping at the sight. It was finally over. The curse was gone.

Kyou was the first to wake up since he was the first to be apologized to. Kagome smiled and went over to him. He rubbed the back of his head and wondered what the hell had happened. He saw Kagome come over and stand next to him. He had slumped against the wall. She grabbed his hand with the beads on them. He grew agitated and went to yank his hand away. She smiled even more at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! I have to leave them on or…" Kagome shut him up by grabbing his wrist. She had yanked them off without him knowing it. He was still human. He stared in disbelief. A look of pleading and confusion on his face.

All Kagome said was "It is over now."

Kyou ran over to Tohru's unconscious form on the couch. He picked her up and hugged her. Tears came freely down his face. He did not really know who had freed him, but he knew in his soul that it was she. One by one, each of the former zodiac did this.

Tohru woke to be surrounded by all of them, even Akito. She smiled with such love. She remembered all of it. She would remember for years to come. Sasha watched it with a smirk on her face. She then remembered that it began with a fight between Akito and Tenma. She went to leave through the front door, but was stopped by Kokonomaru. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Let them have a moment alone."

"Who with whom?" Sasha raised an eyebrow. Kokonomaru did the same. He grinned wide. Sasha then followed suit after realizing whom he was talking about. Bankotsu was outside with Tenma. After seeing the exchange between the two by the car, she wanted them together. It was too cute. She nodded and the two of them went to Touya and Nai in the kitchen.

Bankotsu had followed his angel outside. He searched for her. He found her behind the well house. She had her face buried in her arms as she leaned against the wall of the wooden structure. Tenma's body shook with each sob. Bankotsu's heart broke as well. That person had no right to make such a beautiful woman cry. Bankotsu slowly approached her. A very playful grin splayed on his face, as he knew how to cheer her up.

"A lovely angel should not be crying on such a beautiful day."

Tenma had heard someone coming up behind her. She did not really care right now. Then she heard his voice. It soothed her aching soul. Her cheeks burned with the heat of the sun. She turned and faced him, her eyes cast downward in embarrassment. This just made Bankotsu's smile deepen. He had his flock of admirers back in his time, but this onna had him completely.

He walked the extra few steps to her. He lifted her timid face up to his. He wanted his angel every golden bit of her. Without any more warning then that he had, her pinned to the wall of the structure. Both his hands were on each side of her not warranting any escaping. His lids came over his royal blue pools. The smile turned seductive in nature. The redness of her cheeks spread to the rest of her body. He was nose to nose with her now. Her breathing became pants.

"The moment I saw you fall from heaven, I knew I had to have you…to show you the passion of how far I've fallen." His breath caressed her face. She opened her ruby red lips to respond. Instead, he silenced her with his kiss

The kiss curled her toes. She thought her sandals had fallen off her feet. His strong hands grabbed her by the upper arms and held her fast against the wall. The bottom of her sundress bunched under her bottom with the movement. He broke the kiss. Bankotsu wanted to feel more of her. It must have been his father's genes in him. He pushed against her more. Tenma melted into him, she responded by parting her legs. He sat between her thighs. His lips had led him down her long pale neck. Moans and soft cries escaped her throat and mouth. When his teeth found the juncture between shoulder and neck, he bit down playfully. The cry he heard would have made Kokonomaru and his father go over the edge with jealousy. It was between a moan and a howl. Her plea brought him back to sanity.

"Bankotsu-chan…please…we will be caught…." It was barely audible. Tenma was lost in the moment, but was still afraid of what her mother or father would do if they should happen to see. She was further lost when she felt his strong hands grab her ass and brought her near to him. The evidence of their little play was very prominent. Their eyes locked. He was seriously baring her down with his very soul.

"I will have you Tenma-kun."

"But…" she was cut off once again by him.

"I will have no other." To emphasize his point, he kissed her deeply with an all-consuming passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss became feverish. The world was lost to them. They only knew each other, till they heard someone calling for them. It was his mother.

"Bankotsu! Where are you? We are about to have cake!" Sango hollered.

Bankotsu put Tenma down. She straightened her dress. Her cheeks were still red. He smiled down to her.

"I have already had the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." Her blush intensified. He kissed her forehead.

"I intend to ask your parents for you to be my wife after this celebration is over. If that is okay with you, my angel?"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Lady Shard: You did it again!

Lady Fionna: I know I do have sprite in my blood!

Lady Shard: I'm going to set fire to you butt after I shove a pineapple there.

Lady Fionna: So violent! You're supposed to protect me!

Lady Fionna runs away from the flying pineapples

Please read and review…


	23. Freedom

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket (for those of you who have read Fruits Basket really should. Lots of yummy angst ridden guys)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

All Tenma could do was smile and nod yes. They walked back to the house hand in hand. Sango saw them round the back of the well house a bit disheveled. She shook her head in defeat.

_Even after all his training, I can't wipe out Miroku's influence. _

Sango chuckled and followed them back into the living room where everyone was once again. Tenma noticed that something was different with her cousins. She had to find out what was happening. Akito was smiling and sitting next to Tohru and Kyou as if nothing of the past few years had ever been.

Sasha came out of the kitchen and grabbed Tenma's hand. She whispered in her ear.

"I'll explain later tonight when everyone has gone to bed or home. Okay?" Tenma nodded.

Sasha pulled both Bankotsu and Tenma into the kitchen with the rest of her friends and soon to be mate.

"Sasha blow out your candles." Yelled Rin.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Rin will never change.

Sasha grinned and blew all nineteen candles out. (An: one for good luck in the next year). Kagome handed her the knife and Sasha made the first slice into her cake. She grinned when some icing smeared on her finger. She placed to her mouth and licked the frosting off her digit. Touya smirked. The rest of the party cheered and congratulated Sasha on her eighteen years of hard work and discipline. She took her piece of cake and sat down. She had handed over the duties of cake passing to her mom. She had always been better at it any ways.

Touya walked over and placed his hand on her head, She looked up questioning. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose, Kagome smiled. She knew that it would work. Kagome glanced at Bakane who had witnessed the whole scene. She looked rather angry. Kagome had hoped that Touya would be the one to put her in her place.

After Touya had placed his claim over Sasha in front of everyone he went to the kitchen to get himself the glass of water he had forgotten. He looked around the place and remembered the conversation they had just a few minutes ago. They all had changed so drastically.

"Come on Nai tell us what happened." Sasha giggled.

"No Sasha, its too embarrassing." Nai whispered back. The girls forgetting that Kokonomaru and Touya were both demons and can hear exceptionally well.

"Come on Nai. Spill the juice."

"Ok Sasha. Not much happened." Nai giggled. She began to retell what transpired.

Nai and Kokonomaru blushed as Sasha left the room. Neither of them moved. Nai was afraid to leave her perch. She wanted to confess, but now was excessively embarrassed. Unknown to her, Kokonomaru was going through the same inner turmoil. Nai got up to leave when he instinctively grabbed her wrists stopping her.

She felt the warm hands grab her. Nai whipped her head back to look at Kokonomaru in the eyes. The look within his sunset irises was primal and needy. The hormones within her blood responded. They wanted no needed him. Kokonomaru must have sensed it because he quickly reversed their positions. He straddled her. He locked his gaze on her swirling cobalt depths. .

"Koko-chan…I…I…" crimson stained her cheeks. She fought the words to come out, but they refrained.

He didn't need her to say anything. He read her feelings within her eyes. Without a second glance, he let her know he felt the same way. He dipped his head and met her lips. She closed her eyes and responded. His hand curled around the back of her neck deepening their kiss.

Kokonomaru wanted more of her. He growled. He ran a hand down her side to rest on her thigh. She let out a little mulling sound. The fire inside of his stomach began to boil with each little sound she made.

"Kimochi." She whimpered.

He left her panting to grace her neck with his fangs. He wanted to mark her without delay, but felt something was wrong.

"You know if our parents saw this instead of me, you would both be severely punished." Bankotsu leaned against the frame of the door with his arms across his chest. A cocky 'I told you so' look on his face.

Kokonomaru jumped from Nai as if she had the plague. Nai stood up just as fast. She straitened out the peasant top that Kagome had picked out for her. It covered her midsection much to Sango's say so. The jeans were still to low and too tight for her tastes, but Nai argued that it was Sasha' clothes. With that, she also brought up if Kagome allowed her own daughter to wear them so could she. Sango relented and allowed it. Kokonomaru was very happy for that fact.

Nai was also happy for the fact that Inuyasha had placed the form fitting muscle 'T' shirt on him in black along with the black jeans. Kagome and Rin had taken him aside and braided his long white hair. They said it fit better in this time then anything else. Nai was happy to see her prince's hair out of its usual ponytail.

Nai licked her lips, as she looked him up and down. Kokonomaru caught her doing it. He turned bright red as an apple. He turned to look at Bankotsu who had busted out laughing as he began to walk away. Nai growled to her twin brother's retreating back. She charged after him to alleviate her frustration and embarrassment at being caught. Kokonomaru decided to sit on his cousin's bed to think about a few things before going down to attend to the party.

Sasha began giggling when Nai had told her the story. Meanwhile Kokonomaru was twitching.

"Awe man, now Sasha will tease me for months." Groaned Kokonomaru.

Touya laughed. He patted Kokonomaru's back in sympathy.

Touya shook his head. He smiled; the gang was back together with new friends. He looked out the small kitchen window and watched Sasha tease her Uncle Sesshoumaru. Only she could get away with that kind of torture. He laughed when Sesshoumaru moved a bit and Sasha fell to the grass. He would have continued watching if it weren't for the hands that covered his eyes. He had sensed her moments before and wanted to ignore her.

"Well, well well. Sasha finally let you out of her site. Hmm I can see why she wouldn't. Such a big strong man such as your self must have ton of women fawning over you. " Bakane giggled. She had let go of Touya's face. He turned to face her.

Touya was not happy. He didn't want to deal with this siren.

"Ah, you flatter me my lady. For I do not deserve such kind words, after all I'm nothing more than a wolf in disguise." He grinned. He was acting his princely part. His father would be proud.

Bakane giggled. "My what elegant words. She picked a posh boyfriend this time but enough about her. Lets talk about us." She stepped closer to him.

"Us? I'm afraid my lady that I wasn't aware that there were an us."

"Oh yes, I've seen the way you've stared at me. Trust me on this I don't mind. You're very handsome. You also look as though you are bored here with just her."

"And what exactly should we do then to make this party more, lets say fun?" Touya said an idea forming in his head.

"Well, there are several rooms in this house, but Sasha's room by far has the most comfortable bed."

"Ah, my dear lady." Touya started. It was now or never he thought. "What makes you think that I would have something to do with the submission to a physical longing that all seek to enslave you. Flesh does not motive me. No my motivation is the penetration of the flesh beyond those of the simple-minded fools. You my dear lady have not only embarrassed yourself but your family as well. I do not crave women would throw themselves at men for the simple act of pleasure. Now be gone with you. You are nothing more of a simple filthy human."

Bakane's eyes widened. They began filling up with tears. No one had ever spoke to her that way. She ran off. She ran to Donsai telling him she wanted to go home. Touya huffed. He shook out his regal funk and started to walk back outside when he heard sniffling. He looked the corner and found that Sasha had been standing there the whole time.

"Sasha, sweetheart what's wrong?" Touya gathered her into his arms.

"For a minute there I thought she had you too. Then you spewed all that stuff and I'm so relieved. You are my wolf prince." She sniffed into his chest.

"Sasha, you are the one for me. I will never leave your side. I love you."

"I know. I love you too. I'm so sorry that I left you out of my life for so long. I just thought that since I did that you'd tire of me quickly. "

"Do you really think that now that I have you I'm going to let you get away? Now that I do have you I can't wait to get you back to my castle and have my way with you. I plan on making you cry several times at night and not one of them will be due to pain." Touya chuckled in her ear.

. "Pervert" Sasha smacked him. "Touya?"

"Yeah, where did you learn all that mumbo jumbo?"

"Your aunt taught all of us. She figured it wouldn't be fair for just you and koko-kun to have an education."

"My Aunt Rin taught you? The one that was excited about cake and presents?"

Somewhere outside Rin sneezed.

"Yes, the same one."

Sasha giggled. They stepped out to the deck. She looked around and realized that her life had finally come together. She silently thanked her mom. Knowing that she was the cause of her joy.

She closed the book. "And that Kakuchou, is the story how mommy transformed from the ugly cub to the beautiful wolf."

She looked at her son. She was so happy. She grinned, kissed her son and left the room. She walked to Touya's and her bedroom and slipped in to bed.

"Eep!" she squeaked when she found herself facing Touya.

"Now I've got you. This time no escaping my evil clutches." Touya laughed. "You will submit or I'll make you walk the plank."

Sasha giggled. "You my dear have been watching too many pirate movies with my dad."

Touya smirked.

Later that night all that was heard from the castle was the yips and barks of one very satisfied Sasha.

The End.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lady Fiona: That's it the END

Lady Shard: Finally! (Wipes forehead)

Lady Fiona: Don't Forget We still have that crossover to take care not to mention our

own sides stories.

Lady Shard: Yeah we do.

Lady Fiona: So I want to read lots and lots of reviews from you

readers! C'mon you read all this and still have nothing to say?

Lady Shard: We love read others ideas or comments.

The Grimm Sisters: JA-NE TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
